Timide, mode d'emploi
by Calamithy
Summary: yaoi, humour, romance. C'est difficile d'être timide. Surtout quand ça ne se voit pas :p OS V.3 : En total freestyle tu seras. Pour Natsu ! Fic finie, bientôt l'épilogue !
1. OS I : Désespéré tu seras

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : petite histoire de rien du tout qui donne le sourire ;)  
**

**Rating : **T

**C'est quoi ?** un énorme sourire parce que j'ai appris une nouvelle merveilleuse en début de semaine et ça vaut tous les bonheurs du monde. Et en même temps j'ai appris quelque chose de pas super.

**Résumé : **Timidité quand tu nous tiens :)

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Pour qui ? Pour Natsu qui m'a poksé et que je contrepokes :)**

**Nouvelle pas super : **lors d'un formatage, j'ai perdu plusieurs données, dont la fin d'opération séduction, la fin de Cold Hearted Snake et une grande partie de mes corrections sur Soldats. J'ai essayé les easy recovery et autre pcinspector smartdata, etc… en vain. Peine perdue.

Si je sais que j'aurais le courage de réécrire les deux premiers, je ne vais malheureusement pas me lancer dans Soldats.

Je vais écrire un résumé de la fin et le poster (pas tout de suite). Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire ou qui la découvre encore aujourd'hui.

Cette histoire – et je la conçois vraiment comme une histoire et non comme une fic – est bourrée de défauts mais c'était ma préférée, la deuxième que j'ai écrite sur GW (la première je l'avais écrite pour Lilith et je l'ai perdue aussi suite à un formatage…)

Cette histoire, je l'ai commencée pour Zorca et Lilith, parmi mes meilleures amies, à l'époque où je leur envoyais mes reviews, où je découvrais le fandom.

Je me vois encore leur envoyer les chapitres à une époque où je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde mettre en ligne ses écrits. Et cette période a duré plusieurs années.

Soldat était une histoire finie et mon côté trop perfectionniste – et un chapitre qui me dérangeait vraiment, sujet à controverse même pour moi - m'a empêchée de poster. Le formatage a pris la décision à ma place. Je suis très triste, c'est une page qui se tourne.

* * *

**Timide mode d'emploi  
**

**-**

**Quelque part à Paris, 12 juillet AC205, 22h30  
**

_**-**_

Quatre Raberba Winner et Duo Maxwell étaient d'incorrigibles timides et personne ne s'en doutait.

Et oui, même pour Quatre. On trouvait sa blondeur et sa coiffure féminine jusqu'à ce qu'il les coupe. On trouvait ses rougeurs de bambin très mignon jusqu'à ce qu'il vous vire. On trouvait ses grands yeux adorables jusqu'à ce qu'il vous tue. On le trouvait attachant, tout chétif dans un costume d'adulte jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse et qu'il achève sa mue.

-

- James.

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Vous êtes viré.

-

On le trouvait hypocrite au possible donc; passé la première impression de fragilité et de timidité, on se contentait d'avoir très peur. On ne croyait pas à ce qu'il dégageait, on croyait plutôt aux faits et dans les faits, Quatre n'hésitait jamais à prendre une décision professionnelle. On le voyait en une dimension et ce n'était pas celle qui permettait de nouer des contacts un peu plus personnels. C'était difficile d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un dans ces conditions.

-

- Wow, Quatre, t'as une tête d'ange mais t'en es pas un.

- … Je sais…

- On te croirait timide…

- Je suis timide mais je fais avec, parfois difficilement. Je vais vers les autres autant que je peux même si ça me paralyse, tout ça tout ça. Non. C'est la timidité maladive et amoureuse mon problème.

- Ah…

- Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, Duo.

- Ah bon ?

-

Duo Maxwell c'était une autre histoire et quelque part c'est la même. Lui ne rougissait que très peu et la plupart du temps ce n'était pas son air qu'on trouvait adorable, juste lui.

Tout comme Quatre, on ne le voyait qu'en une dimension, mais contrairement à lui, c'était essentiellement de sa faute.

Victime de ce qu'il dégageait et non tributaire de ce que les gens percevaient.

Duo parlait beaucoup, très fort, un vrai moulin, avec un rire tonitruant. Il débitait des vannes tout le temps, pas toujours fines mais qui faisaient mouche, se faisait remarquer plus par son débit que par son physique atypique, son intelligence ou sa gentillesse.

-

- La nana elle avait des nénés on aurait dit des balles de tennis avec des noix de cajou au bout qui pointaient dans le bikini le plus petit du monde.

- Et alors t'as fait quoi ?

- Ben j'aime pas les noix de cajou. Par contre sa copine topless, là, elle avait de belles poires et petites cacahuètes. Et j'adore les cacahuètes.

-

Même si le schéma était tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal - quelqu'un qui en faisait beaucoup trop pour cacher sa personnalité - tout le monde tombait dans le panneau quand même.

Duo Maxwell prétendait qu'il ne mentait jamais. S'il ne mentait jamais, pourquoi se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas, ce n'était pas logique. Il ne paraissait pas du tout timide, il ne l'était donc pas. Les gens n'allaient pas plus loin que ce qu'on leur montrait et ce n'était pas toujours un tort.

-

- On se comporte pas pareil mais c'est le même résultat. C'est chiant, ça frustre et parfois c'est triste.

- Oui… donc je ne peux pas te conseiller ni te demander conseil vu que nous n'y arrivons pas, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je t'aime buddy, c'est cool d'en parler avec toi… mais t'es inutile.

- Toi aussi, mon ami.

-

Quatre et Duo avaient des vrais amis quand même, heureusement. Leurs compagnons d'arme les connaissaient mieux que personne et ne les voyaient pas en une dimension, heureusement.

Cependant, ils ne percevaient pas à quel point il pouvait être rageant de ne pas savoir s'exprimer, même avec une instruction plus que complète, même avec un bagout surnaturel.

Si forts en gueule fussent-ils, Quatre et Duo étaient tétanisés devant leur petit cœur.

Grand brun à la musculature nerveuse aux yeux bleu indéfinissable qui faisait le café comme personne, avait un sourire aussi craquant que secret et savait écouter plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, pour l'un.

-

- Duo, passe-moi la tasse, s'il te plaît.

- … tu émerges, 'Ro ?

- Je suis debout depuis une bonne heure.

- Alors t'as changé de voix ?

- Pas ces cinq dernières années, Duo. Je vais prendre ma tasse, _tu_ émerges.

- …

-

Très grand châtain roux à la musculature féline, aux deux yeux verts depuis que Catherine avait accidentellement coupé une mèche lors de ce qui serait leur dernier numéro ensemble, qui comprenait plus qu'il ne laissait croire et massait comme un professionnel et surtout, sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

-

- Trowa… tu me brises le dos à chaque fois mais tu es très bon, merci.

- Le massage thaï peut être très vigoureux. C'est Wu Fei qui m'a appris.

- Wu Fei ? Et il t'a appris autre chose aussi ?

- Le shiatsu. Arrête de te contracter, Quatre ou je vais te faire plus mal qu'il ne le faut.

- Je ne suis pas contracté, tu touches juste un point sensiblAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

- Désolé. Tu étais prévenu. Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille.

-

Et oui, avoir des difficultés à se faire comprendre c'était parfois compliqué mais ils faisaient avec, les « gens importants » savaient voir, ce genre de conneries que l'on se dit plus pour se rassurer que pour se remettre en question.

Mais quand ceux qui savaient voir ne voyaient rien ? Quand on était partagé entre l'envie qu'ils voient, la peur qu'ils ne le voient et détalent et l'angoisse qu'ils ne le voient et agissent ?

-

- C'est chiant d'être timide, hein, Duo ?

- Ouais.

-

Quatre et Duo étaient des timides comme les autres. Ajoutez à cela que c'était compliqué de tomber amoureux d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

D'abord parce que c'était un ami, ensuite parce que c'était un « un », pour Quatre.

D'abord parce que c'était un « un », ensuite parce que c'était un ami, pour Duo. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils se ressemblaient qu'ils voyaient la situation de la même manière.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient tous les deux malheureux : il fallait donc faire quelque chose pour que la situation change. Lors d'un magnifique numéro de « j'ai un ami qui est dans ce cas », ils avaient, à quelques mois d'intervalle demandé conseil à un beau chinois aux longs cheveux noirs et à la véritable sagesse malgré son caractère un peu brusque et son comportement confinant à l'arrogance. Lui qui, sous ses dehors abrupts et peu sympathiques avait su attraper une jolie brune aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux courts et apparemment son opposé.

Il les avait conseillé, pas dupe, seulement ignorant de qui était l'objet de leur affection.

-

- Il faudrait que… (blablablablablablabla)

- Hm-hm

- Tu m'écoutes, Maxwell ?

- Oui, Wu, merci, t'as raison.

-

Il leur avait dit d'en parler à cœur ouvert si ça les touchait à ce point, si c'était vrai et non une chimère, d'être sincère avec eux-mêmes et avec la personne concernée, même si toute vérité n'était ni bonne à dire, ni bonne à entendre.

Qu'un amour non partagé ne pouvait pas gâcher une amitié si c'en était vraiment une; qu'il faudrait évidemment une période d'adaptation quelle que soit la réponse et du temps pour soigner son cœur et ses pensées si celle-ci était négative. Il avait enfin dit que la fuite n'était jamais une réponse parce que dans le cas d'une non toquade, elle vous rattrapait systématiquement et surtout au moment où on s'y attendait le moins, sous une forme parfois inattendue.

Une fuite pouvait être irréparable si on la laissait s'écouler. Une fuite pouvait se payer très cher.

-

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Winner ?

- Oui, Wu Fei, merci, je transmettrai tes judicieux conseils à mon ami.

- Ce sont des remarques, non des conseils même s'ils peuvent être appliqués.

- Oh ? Alors je transmettrai tes remarques ou conseil à mon ami.

-

Ce beau discours pétrit de conviction, emprunt de métaphores mais somme toute très clair, Quatre et Duo l'avaient gentiment traduit à leur manière, leur petit cœur battant et la mauvaise foi au bord des lèvres.

-

- Wu t'as dit ça aussi ?

- Hm-hm.

- Alors tu vas faire quoi ?

-

Ils avaient déduit qu'ils avaient deux choix : se faire comprendre sans qu'ils n'aient à se déclarer et assumer les conséquences, ou oublier en espérant que ce stupide cupidon les frappe à nouveau avec quelqu'un de plus accessible.

En fait ils n'avaient rien déduit du tout : ils en avaient parlé tous les deux bien avant et avaient convenu d'agir de cette manière, en bon lâches timides qu'ils étaient. Quand on était timide on avait si peur de la vérité qu'on l'écoutait religieusement, qu'on la comprenait sûrement mais qu'on l'ignorait royalement.

On n'allait pas les changer en cinq minutes non plus et les conseilleurs n'étaient ni les

payeurs ni les meilleurs à se _faire_ écouter.

-

- Il paraît que je suis un stratège alors je vais m'en servir en amour… et toi ?

- Il paraît que je suis un serial flirteur hétéro. Alors je vais m'en servir…

- En faisant ça tu vas le conforter dans cette image qu'ils ont de toi…

- En étant calculateur tu fais pareil… attends, on se remet en question, là ? On pose les vrais problèmes ?

- Excuse-moi, je fais n'importe quoi, effet Wu Fei.

- Ouais, je me disais aussi.

- Voilà une question existentielle : et s'il était hétéro et jaloux de tes petites copines ?

- Et si ton tien était casé vu qu'il est si discret sur sa vie privée ?

-

Quatre choisit donc de se faire comprendre sans se compromettre avant de décider, à mi parcours, d'oublier, de multiplier les sorties pour se faire frapper par Cupidon.

-

- Alors ?

- J'ai tout essayé, Duo. Les invitations ni oui ni non « j'aimerais que tu viennes mais c'est pas grave si tu viens pas », les cadeaux ni oui ni non « tiens, j'ai vu ce pull en cachemire vert bouteille et il m'a fait penser à (tes yeux) toi, joyeux noël que tu ne fêtes jamais. J'ai pris un pull en cachemire pour ta sœur aussi », les balades à cheval ni oui ni non « viens si tu veux mais tu peux emmener ta sœur ça lui fera du bien », les baisers de remerciement au coin des lèvres ni oui ni non « oops j'ai dérapé, décidément vous avez les joues douces dans la famille »

- T'as dérapé aussi avec sa sœur ?

- Oui mais je n'avais pas fait exprès.

- Et à force de couvrir tes arrières systématiquement il a compris ?

- J'étais parfaitement compréhensible et il fallait être con ou pas intéressé pour ne pas réagir. J'ai tout essayé et il a le tact de vouloir rester mon ami.

- Je pense que dans le doute constant dans lequel tu le laisse, il a pas hésité à te croire intéressé par sa sœur, ouais.

- Mais il est con ou quoi ? Je suis bi, ok, il le sait, ok. Mais sa sœur n'est pas une femme : c'est sa sœur et elle est plus virile que moi !

- … Alors tu vas faire quoi ?

- Multiplier les sorties et passer à autre chose, avec un peu de chance je l'oublierais…

-

Duo avait d'abord choisi de multiplier les sorties pour se faire frapper par Cupidon avant d'essayer de se faire comprendre.

-

- Si j'étais toi, Quatre, j'oublierais les sorties à foison.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai essayé et Heero s'en fout.

- Il te croit hétéro.

- J'ai dit que j'étais bi histoire d'être à la mode.

- T'as menti.

- Ouais mais c'est un tout petit petit mensonge qui fait de mal à personne.

- Juste à toi ?

- Ca me fait pas du mal ce mensonge-là, ça me dessert, c'est différent. Ne pas être vu comme je suis vraiment ça, ça me fait mal. Et en même temps ça me soulage. Alors un tout petit mensonge comme ça, ce petit pansement sur mon cœur c'est une goutte d'eau.

- …

-

Dans les deux cas…

-

- Ca m'a aidé à faire passer le message qu'un mec peut aussi m'intéresser. C'est pas toujours facile d'en parler, tu sais. Pas forcément par rapport aux autres, mais par rapport à moi.

- On vit les choses différemment.

- Oui. J'ai flirtiné avec Heero en soirée et j'ai aussi flirté avec quelqu'un d'autre pour pas qu'il se sente… je sais pas, j'avais peur de sa réaction alors j'ai reculé.

- T'as fait quoi ?

- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais beaucoup et je lui ai fait un smackou. Je lui ai laissé deux secondes pour réagir avant de dire que j'étais bourré. S'il était intéressé…

- Non mais tu m'embrasses, tu me dis que tu m'aimes beaucoup puis tu me dis que tu es bourré, tu crois que je vais me déclarer ?

- … C'est pour ça que j'ai appliqué ta technique après : les cadeaux et occasions ni oui ni non.

- … Et ça n'a pas marché, hein ?

-

Dans les deux cas ils restèrent incompris, leur comportement restant aux antipodes de leur pensée.

-

- Alors Duo, on fait quoi ?

- …

- Ni la jalousie, ni la stratégie n'ont fonctionné. Alors on fait quoi ?

- Je vois qu'une seule solution…

- Si tu me dis sortir ensemble, je te tape.

- Non, je ne pense pas à ça mais à un truc dont j'ai entendu parler par des collègues… ça peut ptet nous faire du bien… tiens, regarde le prospectus.

- … Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule, là, c'est pas possible.

- On est irrécupérables. Au dernier degré. Désespérés. Tu vois une autre solution, toi ?

- … Un mois de salaire si ça ne va pas.

-

Quatre et Duo arrivèrent dans un entrepôt désaffecté aux allures de bunker. Mais à l'intérieur c'était plutôt charmant quoique spartiate.

Des murs aux tons ocre et orangés qui donnaient une atmosphère paisible. Une vingtaine de chaises confortables à dossier de cuir et siège de cuir marron, disposées à l'ovale, pour favoriser la communication.

Aucun pupitre, juste en fond de salle une immense table blanche avec un joli petit buffet et plein de bonnes choses pas chères, de gobelet en plastique, de bouteilles de jus de fruit et vin bon marché. Chaleureux et simple, avec ou sans porc : ils pouvaient voir le côté club sandwich aux crudités et produits de la mer d'un côté, et les saucissons en rondelles et autres petites saucisses de l'autre.

-

Aucun micro, juste un maître de cérémonie, assis parmi la mini foule. Un maître de cérémonie au sourire accueillant et au visage poupon, aux longs cheveux roux rassemblés en chignon lâche et en jeans bleus, chemises et baskets blanches, décontractée.

Certains participants étaient des hommes et femmes d'affaire un brin coincés, là depuis peu de temps, d'autres avaient une allure beaucoup plus détendue, certaines portaient des mini jupes et d'autres des joggings. Certains faisaient semblant d'être à leur aise parce qu'ils étaient à leur avantage, pomponnés, mais leurs traits étaient tendus et leurs sourires figés, même si sincère.

-

Il y avait de tout et si Quatre et Duo ne se sentaient pas à leur place, c'était justement parce qu'ils y étaient totalement.

C'était très difficile de voir la réalité en face.

Duo était en boots et treillis propre avec un débardeur noir sous une chemise kaki. Il avait l'air magnifique, comme un piranha aux allures de gentil dauphin.

-

Quatre était en costume italien beige ouvert sur une chemise aussi noire que son pantalon. Il avait tombé la cravate et ouvert quelques boutons du col pour être moins coincé que les autres.

Mais sa rougeur traitresse et son sourire tout aussi figé ne trompait personne. Ça faisait un bien fou et ça faisait froid dans le dos.

Personne n'était dupe.

-

Lorsqu'ils prirent place ce ne fut pas un jeu d'enfant, même s'ils avaient l'habitude des audiences. Les yeux qui étaient sur eux, savaient. C'était comme s'ils marchaient vraiment nu, nu comme aucune pudeur ne saurait jamais couvrir.

Le maître de cérémonie se présenta : elle s'appelait Elle et essaya de mettre à l'aise les nouveaux venus… à sa manière.

-

- Vous n'êtes pas ici chez des exorciseurs marabouts. On ne vous promettra ni le retour rapide de l'être aimé en 48H chrono, ni la fortune, ni la vigueur sexuelle. Vous n'êtes pas envouté, vous êtes prisonnier de vous-même. Apprivoiser votre timidité ne fera pas de vous des Apollon mais vous permettra d'aller de l'avant.

-

Rires constipés de l'audience.

-

- Duo c'est du n'importe quoi. Tu me dois un mois de salaire.

- …

-

Elle poursuit.

-

- Nous savons ce que vous êtes. Nous savons que vous savez ce que vous êtes. Vous savez ce que nous sommes. Vous savez que nous savons ce que nous sommes.

- Au secours, c'est une secte.

- Euh, deux mois de salaire et tu me pardonnes, Quat' ?

-

Elle renchérit.

-

- Vous êtes libres d'être vous-même ici. Vous apprendrez à n'utiliser votre carapace qu'à bon escient. La peau ne protège que quand il le faut. La porte ne s'ouvre ou ne se ferme que quand il le faut. Ne vivez pas sur un courant d'air. Ne laissez pas vos angoisses dicter votre vie.

- Trois mois de salaire, elle parle comme Wu Fei. Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Depuis quand tu m'écoutes, toi ? Allez, Cassos.

-

Ils se lèvent aussi discrètement que possible et vu la configuration, même en étant discret, tout le monde les voyait.

Tout le monde les voyait partir, s'enfuir. De toute façon ils ne les connaissaient pas, ils n'avaient aucune importance.

Elle continue, imperturbable.

-

- Vous apprendrez à ne pas avoir peur d'être vous. Vous êtes libre où que soyez. Vous êtes vous. Qui êtes-vous ?

-

Ils sont tous les deux debout et elle les regarde avec un mélange de défi et d'encouragement.

Ses yeux étaient nus : elle savait qu'ils savaient qu'ils fuyaient.

Dans un sursaut d'audace – Quatre était un lâche fini et surtout un sacré macho - et peut-être de bon sens, Quatre dit d'une voix claire qui prit des accents solennels. La salle avait une sacrée acoustique quand même.

-

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Quatre. Et je suis très timide.

- Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur Quatre !

-

L'assemblée lui dit bonjour tout en se moquant un petit peu, clin d'œil au cliché.

Quatre ne s'était pas attendu à rougir et à rire en même temps. Ce n'était pas si difficile.

Et pourtant.

Duo allait partir sans demander son reste mais Elle était curieuse.

-

- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

-

Dans cette question il n'y avait aucune accusation, juste ce petit quelque chose de typiquement féminin et agaçant. Ce quelque chose qui faisait réagir au lieu d'agir.

Il s'entendit répondre avant même de réfléchir.

-

- Bonjour je m'appelle Duo. Et je suis très timide.

- Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur Duo !

-

Même cinéma.

Duo est tenté d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Mais c'est un petit gloussement tout en souffle qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ses pommettes rougissent doucement et ses yeux brillent de gêne et d'un petit quelque chose en même temps.

Quatre et Duo se rassoient comme un seul homme et Elle et l'assemblée leur sourient, comme fiers d'eux.

Tu parles. Duo s'exclaffa.

-

- On est en train de se faire avoir, y a pas le retour de l'être aimé…

- Duo. Tu ne peux pas te voir retourner quelque chose qui n'a jamais été à toi.

- Votre timidité peut être apprivoisée. Votre timidité fait partie de vous, elle est votre amie. Votre timidité ne vous rend pas plus faible. Elle vous rend juste « plus ». A vous de rendre ce « plus » positif. A vous de vous rendre, selon le cas : « plus » incisif,

-

Elle se lève et remet un petit fascicule rouge à un homme d'affaire qui a l'air d'un agneau entre les crocs d'un loup, elle en donne aussi à quelques autres participants,

-

- « plus », attachant,

-

elle remet un fascicule vert à une femme en jogging qui avait l'air revêche, ainsi qu'à deux jeunes filles au look improbable de l'icône du vingtième siècle, Lady Gaga,

-

- « plus » décisif, déterminé à être vous-même. Assumez tout. Vos coups de tête, vos coups de cœur, vos coups de blues, vos erreurs, vos échecs, vos réussites. Tout. Qu'on vous prenne tout entier.

-

Elle remit enfin un fascicule blanc à Quatre et Duo, ainsi qu'à ceux qui n'en avaient pas encore reçus.

Elle conclut en retournant à sa place.

-

- J'avoue avoir commis pour certain un délit d'apparence, à défaut d'un délit de faciès. Je vous ai remis à chacun un fascicule qui vous donnera, en plus des réunions hebdomadaires, la marche à suivre pendant 4 semaines, pour voir si votre situation change. Si vous pensez que votre fascicule ne vous correspond pas, venez me voir en fin de séance.

-

Quatre et Duo virent quelques personnes se lever et poser quelques questions auxquelles ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention : leurs yeux venaient de tomber sur l'intitulé de leurs fascicule.

Timidité et Amour : 4 semaines test pour agir en profondeur puis stabilisation.

Ceci vous concerne si vous savez vous débrouiller avec tout le monde sauf celui ou celle que vous aimez.

-

- C'est une blague, on dirait un régime ce truc.

- Euh… apparemment c'est conçu comme un régime.

- Non mais Quat' tu vas le faire ? Je sais que j'y arriverais jamais !

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver mais… c'est plus motivant à deux, non ?

- Tu l'aimes à ce point ? On est tous nus tout le temps ?

- C'est tout nu pendant quatre semaines…

- Quat' t'es en train de faire une plaisanterie salace pour couvrir ta gêne et t'y as pas droit !

- Non, non, Duo, tu lis mal. D'une, c'est pas maintenant, de deux, à toi je n'ai aucun intérêt de raconter n'importe quoi.

- Trowa… hmmm…

- Ah, tu vois tu fais pareil !Et pas touche. Bref, de trois, j'ai le droit d'être comme avant avec qui je veux, sauf Trowa. Lis bien.

-

Dont acte. Sur un format A5 il était écrit en Arial Black parfois gras, parfois pas gras mais en italique, parfois pas gras tout court.

Bref, c'était très moche.

-

**Phase d'attaque : 4 semaines pour parler clair !**

-

Semaine 1 : supprimer le mensonge de vos discussions avec l'objet de votre convoitise, ne pas parler, c'est tricher, il faut initier la conversation !

Semaine 2 : supprimer ensuite les plaisanteries de vos discussions avec l'objet de votre convoitise, on peut être drôle sans blagues.

Semaine 3 : aux deux suppressions incorporer des invitations, discrètes mais claires !

Semaine 4 : ajouter une dose de séduction sans excès !

-

Clés

-

Soyez vrais !

Si vous êtes gêné, dites-le.

Si vous êtes troublé, montrez-le !

Si vous avez envie de l'embrasser… regardez ses yeux au lieu de sa bouche. Ils vous diront quoi faire.

Si votre convoité(e) est aussi timide que vous et qu'il (elle) ne montre rien même après la phase séduction… bonne chance ! Vous serez armé(e) pour le prochain amour !

-

Quatre et Duo se regardèrent, dépité.

-

- Ah ouais c'est la secte qui sert à rien. Satisfait ou dégoûté jusqu'au prochain coup de Cupidon.

- On sortira tous les deux entre couilles pour fêter notre célibat, buddy.

- On commence par la piquette ici et après on fait la tourner des grands ducs !

- Ok, vu que tu vas le faire, je peux garder mes sous ?

-

Oui ils étaient désespérés et en plus devraient venir une fois par semaine raconter leurs avancées, s'entraîner avec leur compagnon d'infortune.

Un peu comme on récitait ses leçons avant de se planter devant la prof.

Le régime Trowabiotique et Heerobiotique allait pouvoir commencer.

-

-

**Tzusuku ou Owari, tout dépend parce que j'aime bien la fin XD  
**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi Natsu ! Biz biz pokisants !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ J-4 puis vacances ! ¤


	2. OS II : Toute la vérité tu diras

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : petite histoire de rien du tout qui donne le sourire ;)  
**

**Rating : **T

**C'est quoi ?** un énorme sourire parce que j'ai appris une nouvelle merveilleuse en début de semaine et ça vaut tous les bonheurs du monde. Et en même temps j'ai appris quelque chose de pas super.

**Résumé : **Timidité quand tu nous tiens :)

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi, pour vos messages tous gentils. Je vous répondrais dans la foulée :)  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Natsu qui m'a poksé et que je contrepokes :)**

**J'ai écrit ça hier pendant mon pont du 14 juillet. J'aimais bien la fin du premier OS mais l'inspi et vos petits mots m'ont gratouillée alors voici !  
**

* * *

**Timide mode d'emploi  
**

**-**

**OS II : Toute la vérité tu diras**

**-  
**

**Quelque part à Paris, 13 juillet AC 205, 20h30  
**

_**-**_

Duo avait passé une journée somme toute agréable.

Son bureau on ne peut plus gris et fonctionnel – comprendre le stricte minimum pas cher + une cartouche de cigarettes sans quoi il tuerait tout ce qui bouge - était dans un bordel organisé.

Oui, organisé : tout près de la thermos de café et de son mug, à sa gauche, la raisonnable pile des urgences.

Au milieu et devant son ordinateur portable, la petite pile des urgences urgentes.

A l'extrémité droite, à côté de son téléphone et dangereusement proche de la poubelle trente centimètres plus bas, la bonne pile des urgences urgemment urgentes.

Aucun dossier n'était tombé dans la poubelle : il était donc juste très en retard ce qui était bien ! Il y avait des périodes où il était plus qu'en retard et où on le lui reprochait, plus ou moins discrètement.

Y avait des jours où ça gueulait très fort et personne n'aimait voir Duo gueuler. Ça arrivait très rarement et ça faisait peur : sa voix avait le pouvoir de décrocher des tableaux moches du mur. Et malheureusement on les remplaçait par des plus moches encore, comme celui qui trônait en ce moment dans son bureau : une reproduction du Cri d'Edvard Munch.

Ce truc était un pousse au suicide et c'était pas malin de mettre ça chez des types qui étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Il avait failli se prendre un blâme quand il avait demandé à Une quel était le type qui avait réussi à la peindre aussi bien.

-

- Cool. Une va pas péter un câble sur les délais et je vais pas péter un câble sur Une qui pète un câble.

-

En fait, tant qu'il n'y avait pas au moins dix morts Duo n'avait pas l'autorisation d'intervenir « en priorité » : ça coûtait trop cher.

Etre très en retard ne lui donnait pas moins de boulot, non : juste moins de corps à essayer d'identifier.

Rien n'était urgent malgré les apparences, rien n'était prioritaire et pourtant tout était à faire. Pression ? Pas aussi agréable que la bière.

En avance un jour ? Quand ils embaucheront plus peut-être ?

Radinerie de Une à part, c'était de la faute de Sexy Spandex tout ça.

Il avait eu le tort de donner l'image d'un type qui faisait tout tout seul, même quand il avait de l'aide. Résultat, personne ne croyait l'Américain quand il demandait un surplus de personnel ; on lui répondait qu'à cinq ils avaient changé le monde alors qu'il fallait arrêter les blagues.

Ha, ha, ha.

On lui faisait une tape dans le dos et voilà. Alors Duo maîtrisait son retard… et voilà. La limite de Une était le moindre dossier basculant dans la poubelle. Tout tenait sur le bureau n'est-ce pas ? Tout était sous contrôle.

Le QG craquerait avant lui, tout était une question de temps. La guerre des nerfs c'était chiant.

-

- A boire…

-

Il but cul sec son mug de café en s'apercevant qu'il était glacé.

-

- 'tain, c'est dégueulasse.

-

Il sourit en voyant que ce n'était pas sa tasse qu'il avait prise, mais bien celle qu'il avait offerte à Heero. Une petite inconnue dans son bordel organisé. Fallait-il qu'il soit complètement à l'ouest.

Le mug habituel de Duo était blanc avec un Smiley.

Celui de Heero était noir, avec un doigt d'honneur dessus. Ça l'avait fait hausser un sourcil mais il avait accepté le présent, après tout, Sexy Spandex vénérait le café et Duo avait voulu le remercier de lui avoir donné un quelconque coup de main.

En fait c'était juste une excuse pour lui offrir un petit quelque chose. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été en « semaine de vérité » il y a cinq ans, sinon Duo aurait été obligé de dire : « t'es trop sexe quand tu bois ton café, je veux me réincarner en mug pour que tu me lèches le bord alors je t'offre le mien. J'y aurais bien mis du sirop de corps d'homme pour te gouroutiser mais ça marche pas ces conneries. Je suis timide merde, mais qu'est-ce que je pense ! Et je pense que je t'aime. »

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Parfois la timidité empêchait de dire ce qu'on pensait et parfois c'était BIEN !

Il tendit la main et se resservit un café froid, comme seule une thermos qui avait fait son temps savait le faire.

Il allait falloir décoller ses yeux s'il voulait finir de constater son retard : le café cul-sec avait à peine fonctionné.

A force d'être seul dans la pièce, à force que l'autre soit quasi-éternellement sur le terrain, Duo en aurait presque oublié qu'ils étaient à deux dans ce bureau. Et que peut-être l'amoncellement de dossier l'empêchait un tout petit peu de voir le petit coin rangé si parfaitement et surtout, si parfaitement vide.

Mais ne pas voir ne l'empêchait pas de penser.

-

- A la tienne, 'Ro. Bonne mission.

-

Puisqu'il n'avait pas Heero sous la main – make that « tout court » -, il allait le savourer. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de prendre sa tasse, mais le hasard faisait bien les choses.

Si Heero et lui étaient tout le temps dans la même pièce ils s'entretueraient, ils avaient un caractère beaucoup trop fort. Personne ne se doutait qu'en plus, Duo pouvait être très doux, alors il ferait profiter de sa douceur au mug.

Il se contenterait de poser les lèvres sur les bords de la tasse. Et cette fois, prendre garde de les laisser à peu près où Heero posait les siennes.

Oui à peu près, Heero était droitier, il tenait l'anse de son mug toujours à droite.

Il poserait ses lèvres approximativement au même endroit, mais pas exactement.

Oui approximativement : il était pathétique, ptet gnanmantique (gnan-gnan romantique), mais il avait pas les yeux bioniques.

Mais un baiser effleuré, volé, par procuration, c'était bien aussi. Même avec un café devenu dégueu.

Un baiser était un baiser. Un truc naze qui faisait penser à Heero… était un truc naze super.

Et il avait vraiment besoin de café.

-

- Héhé.

-

Duo étira gentiment sa nuque, renversant un peu de liquide noir sur sa chemise kaki, froissée par le travail et les bâillements et sur son pantalon tout aussi kaki et froissé. Il avait une crampe à son gros orteil droit et dans le douloureux mouvement syncopé, avait élargi le tout petit trou dans sa chaussette moutarde.

Il ne ressemblait à rien, comme sa natte, avait les paupières toutes gonflées striées de vaisseaux pétés et les yeux rouges de quelqu'un qui avait une gueule de bois carabinée alors qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool.

-

- Mes yeux !!! Je vois ! Non paupières, ne vous refermez pas.

-

Il était blanc comme son cul. Oui, comme son cul, parce qu'il ne faisait pas dans le bronzage intégral et que c'était la seule partie de son anatomie qui ne prendrait jamais le soleil.

Il était dans un état lamentable et Heero lui manquait. Leurs conversations à sens unique, leurs vannes merdiques. Leur complicité. Sa présence, tout simplement.

Ses fesses, bordel.

Mais malgré le manque son absence était salutaire : Duo n'était pas assez à son avantage pour donner le change. Et puis, il avait besoin de se préparer psychologiquement à dire la vérité vraie à l'élu de son slip à cœur.

Oui, heureusement qu'il n'était pas là.

-

- Tu parles tout seul ?

-

Et un café froid sur son entrejambe, hein.

-

- Et meeeeerde.

- Hn.

-

« Bonjour Duo »

« Salut Heero, je suis super content de te voir !»

Ouais, dans une autre vie.

C'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Ils avaient répété à « Timide, mode d'emploi »

-

_Mini flashback, 12 juillet 2009_

-

_- Positivez, Duo ! C'est d'abord votre amie avant d'être votre collègue. Elle ne va pas vous manger._

_- Mouais…_

_- Mettons-nous en situation : je serais vous, vous serez… comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

_- Il s'appelle 'Ro._

_- Ok. Alors je serais vous et vous serez 'Ro et me répondrez comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Vous verrez ce n'est pas sorcier._

_- Euh, OK, Elle Mais il est pas bavard. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu, il est euh en déplacement professionnel._

_- Raison de plus pour initier la conversation ! Vous partagez le même bureau ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Ooooh l'amour au travail… ça peut être compliqué, oui. Mais ça n'a rien d'insurmontable et vous êtes déterminé. Prenez le comme une sorte de mission !_

_- Euh… ouais…._

_- Si c'est une mission il vous faut un nom de code, pas vrai ?_

_- Vous regardez trop la télé, Elle._

_- Ptet bien. Il faut en rire surtout, dédramatiser, jouer, sinon vous n'allez pas vous en sortir. Voyons, voyons, Duo… Deux. Prêt « Timide 2 » ? _

_- … Prêt. Et Timide 2 ça fait suite de nanar blockbuster. Timide 2 le retour. _

_- J'aime bien l'idée du 2 qui vous représente… et si on mettait un zéro devant le deux, ça ferait moins nanar le retour ?_

_- … _

_- Oui, « Timide 02 » ça sonne définitivement mieux. Mais vous riez ? Alors adjugé ! Prêt pour la simulation ?_

_- Euh… ouais…_

_- « Salut 'Ro, ça fait un bail ! Je suis super content de te voir ! »_

_- « Hn »_

_- « Et ce déplacement ? Instructif ? »_

_- « Hn »._

_- « Sinon tu as eu beau temps ? »_

_- « Hn » _

_- … Non mais, Duo, faut y mettre du votre, là. _

_- Je suis au plus proche du bonhomme, là._

_- Ah oui ? Il répond toujours en onomatopées ce 'Ro ?Ou c'est une vue de votre esprit intimidé ?_

_- Euh, Elle ? Je le connais bien moi aussi. Et je peux vous dire que « Timide 02 » n'exagère pas, hélas._

_- Merci pour ces éclaircissements, Quatre. Un Timide 04 ça vous irait ? Décidément les numéros font rire !_

-

_Fin du flashback_

-

Duo posa « son » mug à présent vide, essayant de ne pas prendre un dossier pour éponger sa vertu.

-

- Putaiiiiin.

- J'ai besoin des conclusions de ta dernière mission.

-

Heero était là, devant lui. Bien rentré.

Il avait quelques secondes auparavant ouvert la porte de leur bureau commun, boots aux pieds, treillis tendu sous ses cuisses en bêton armé, débardeur noir soulignant un torse à casser des briques dessus – ou accessoirement à lécher – et des bras à faire pleurer dans les chaumières.

Et là il y avait vraiment de quoi pleurer parce qu'on ne les voyait pas, ses bras : un blouson militaire les recouvraient.

-

- …

- Duo.

- …

- Duo ?

- Hm ? Quoi ?

- Ca fait trois fois que je te demande les conclusions.

- Ah ? Oh, désolé, mais tu permets que je sèche mes roubignolles ou c'est vraiment urgent ?

- Hn.

- I see.

-

Il débrancha le mini espace de stockage précédemment fiché dans son portable et le tendit à Heero en bougonnant.

Il pourrait y trouver les conclusions demandées.

Non mais quel connard. Aucune considération.

Le temps de prendre les conclusions, Duo avait cessé de le regarder, se soustrayant à son charme, mais là, là, ses yeux retombèrent sur lui.

Son pantalon sécha miraculeusement à la chaleur dégagée par son corps.

Oui, il lui donnait chaud.

En tenue de combat… miaaam…

Il avait une plaque autour du cou et un holster en travers des pecs.

Il avait un rictus « mission accompli » terriblement sexe.

Il avait le regard bleu houleux qui disait « me faite pas chier, j'ai un rapport à taper »

Il avait le front volontaire qui abritait un cerveau pointu.

Il avait la sueur qui plaquait ses cheveux plus courts mais toujours aussi fous sur sa tête.

Il avait la sueur qui s'échappait de ce corps à tomber par terre

Et malheureusement il…

-

- A quoi tu penses, là ?

-

Oh… merde…

Semaine de la vérité vraie. Le plus dur était de commencer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il devait dire la vérité vraie, sans artifice. S'il suivait le programme, la semaine prochaine il devrait dire la vérité sans faire de blagues. La semaine suivante il devrait dire la vérité sans faire de blague et en lançant des invitations. Et la dernière semaine il devrait dire la vérité sans faire de blagues, en lançant des invitations et en se déclarant.

…

Mais il devait d'abord commencer par dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire. Et c'était vraiment difficile, même pour quelqu'un qui prétendait qu'il ne mentait jamais.

Il avait dit à quoi tu penses, _là_, pas à quoi tu penses tout court.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-

- Là ? Je pense que tu pues.

- ?

- Tu sors à peine de mission, tu pues la sueur comme c'est pas permis.

- …

- Faudrait te doucher c'est Tchernobyl sous tes bras, même pour un compatriote mâle. Sérieux je me décompose.

-

Heero haussa un sourcil.

Duo essaya de ne pas se maudire.

-

- Tu m'as demandé, Heero.

- Hn.

-

Quand Heero rejoignit son siège et se mit à taper furieusement sur son portable, Duo essaya de ne pas de frapper son front de la paume de la main.

Puis il le fit quand même : il devait rester vrai devant Heero.

Cela signifiait-il que s'il avait envie de péter il devait le faire aussi ?

N'y avait pas des limites à être vrai ?

Il fallait qu'il répare. Il ne pouvait pas rester sur ça, hein !

-

- Je peux te faire un café ?

- Non. Il pue ton café.

-

Quoi son café ?

Ok c'était vrai, il était mauvais, Duo était le seul à le boire et froid c'était abominable.

Ok il l'avait cherché mais…

Il était maladroit à être lui-même ! Il essayait d'être gentil et il pouvait même pas se la jouer grand guignolo sur le coup.

Il pourrait faire une blague, hein, mais il fallait qu'il dise la vérité.

Si quelque chose n'allait pas, il devait le dire.

Etre vrai. Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas comme à la réunion.

-

_Flashback bis_

_-_

_- Simulation ! Cette fois je serais 'Ro et toi Duo, tu seras toi-même. Prêt Timide 02 ?_

_- Ok. Alors, euh… « Félicitations, 'ro… t'as mené euh ton déplacement comme un chef »._

_- « Hn »._

_- « Tiens, un bon café pour te récompenser de tes efforts… » non mais Elle jamais on pourra se parler comme ça. On dirait une vieille pub._

_- Pourtant il le faudra bien, faire des compliments sans fard. Dire les jolies choses que vous pensez ! Vous allez vous allez ôter l'armure 4 semaines, le temps qu'il vous voit. Après vous ferez comme d'habitude, faut pas être bête non plus !_

_- …_

_- C'est un exercice de style. Le tout est qu'il vous voit vous, ce vous qui peut lui plaire, celui que les autres ne verront jamais puisque vous l'avez décidé ainsi._

-

_Fin du flashback bis_

-

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon café ?

- Duo. Je rentre de mission. J'ai un rapport à taper. Ton mauvais café, je m'en fous.

-

En temps normal il aurait fait une blague, mine de rien et ce serait passé.

Il aurait éclaté de rire et après un moment un peu bizarre tout se serait arrangé, on aurait pris sa remarque pour une quelconque lubie du moment.

Mais on lui avait dit de parler vrai, vrai, vrai.

Alors il laissa remonter sa frustration, si brute pouvait-elle être.

Si conne, surtout.

-

- Dis donc connard. J'essais de m'excuser et c'est comme ça que tu le prends ?

-

La froideur, la sincérité du ton fit Heero cesser une demi seconde de taper.

Puis il reprit sa frappe supersonique et répondit, impassible.

-

- Dis donc, connard. Si tu veux t'excuser fais plutôt un thé en sachet. Tu ne risques pas de rater l'eau, quoique.

- …

- Quoi encore ?

-

Duo se leva en grommelant.

-

- t'esunsacréfionmaist'esmignonetc'estpasgravesiturefoulesetpuistetaquinerm'amanqué

- Hn ?

-

Il devait encore dire ce qu'il pensait ?

-

- Je me disais que t'étais un sacré fion mais que t'étais mignon quand même et que c'était pas grave si tu refoulais et que te taquiner m'avait manqué.

-

A ce moment-là Duo aurait aimé que Heero lui réponde « c'est une blague », juste pour qu'il lui réponde « non »

Mais on ne pouvait pas toujours avoir ce qu'on voulait.

Non, il avait eu un haussement d'épaules, signifiant que la remarque était tombée dans les oreilles de quelqu'un qui connaissait le Serial Flirteur.

Une brise sur une peau bronzée, quoi. Rien qui ne soit sorti de l'ordinaire.

Et pourtant.

* * *

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner, même heure**

-

Quatre avait passé une journée abominable.

Des incapables à virer. Des incompétents à recadrer. Une secrétaire à laquelle il avait prêté son épaule pour pleurer. Une migraine qui ne voulait pas se terminer.

Heure de sommeil au compteur ? 3.

Il était dans son bureau au design résolument moderne sans être aseptisé - japonisant, assis dans son fauteuil de cuir noir. Ca faisait bien une demi heure qu'il regardait son mur crème comme s'il voulait l'hypnotiser ou hypnotiser son mal de tête.

S'il continuait à regarder le mur, il foncerait dedans pour en finir. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça tout de suite. Son regard morne se porta sur le bonzaï décrépi sur son bureau. Tiens, encore une personne à virer : la préposée aux plantes.

Le téléphone rouge, sur sa gauche lui faisait de l'œil. Il soupira.

-

- Trowa…

-

Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Trowa et il lui manquait très fort, même s'ils parlaient au téléphone.

Oui ce n'était pas pareil. Oui il avait conscience d'être stupide en disant ça mais tant qu'il le gardait pour lui, il serait le seul à savoir qu'il était stupide. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Le jeune homme était retourné sur L3 pour les vacances. Oui les Preventers avaient des congés payés, auquel cas ils feraient tout sauter.

Mais quand on était Preventer et un homme d'affaires aussi dédié que Quatre… le repos on connaissait très peu.

Et c'était un euphémisme.

-

- Par Allah, le Q.I d'une ampoule au filament pété à la tête d'un conglomérat. S'ils savaient.

-

Il allait appeler son petit rayon de soleil trop loin. Ce rayon qui ne se savait pas rayon. Celui qu'il appelait pudiquement et secrètement son Trowa. Celui pour lequel il voulait réussir à vaincre son handicap. Celui pour lequel il était allé jusqu'à ce truc de bien être et ses quatre semaines pour réussir un truc qu'il n'avait pas su faire en cinq ans.

Parfois il suffisait d'un coup de pouce ? D'un plan d'attaque ?

Ca sentait le désespoir ? Bien sûr, mais il y avait Duo. C'était comme en boîte de nuit : si tu es tout seul à faire des mouvements jugés bizarres, tu passes pour un taré. A deux à faire les mêmes mouvements, la débilité devient chorégraphie.

Etre con à deux était plus drôle que con tout seul. Oh et puis, pourquoi pas changer de l'ordinaire.

Le blond desserra sa cravate rouge Trowa – il l'avait faite faire spécialement de la teinte des cheveux du roux et composa un numéro connu par cœur.

Quatre sourit devant un côté midinette que personne ne lui connaissait : quand Trowa n'était pas là, il portait un costume vert sombre qui ressemblait à un vieux ras du cou qu'il avait.

La veste était posée sur le dossier de la chaise, peut-être pour lui donner l'impression qu'il l'enlaçait ? Il ne manquait plus que son odeur.

Fallait qu'il arrête le narguilé coupé, ça le rendait romantique.

Une tonalité, deux tonalités. Trois tonalités. Il décrocha.

-

- Allo ?

-

Quatre se cala un peu mieux, ronronnant presque au son de la voix rendue plus grave par le téléphone…

-

- C'est moi.

- Je sais. Ca va, Quatre ?

-

Il savait. Il le reconnaissait. Il lui faisait du bien sans le savoir.

Sa présence, son massage de barbare qui fait du bien… tout lui manquait.

Ah, il lui avait posé une question. Et d'après le fascicule il devait être franc…

-

- Couci-couça, le boulot est chiant.

- Comme d'habitude, quoi.

-

Oui, comme d'habitude… mais bon… un peu plus que d'habitude peut-être ?

-

- Peut-être un peu plus que d'habitude, enfin. Et quoi de neuf ?

- Que du vieux, on s'est eus au téléphone hier.

-

Quatre soupira. Trowa avait l'habitude d'être direct mais là il était expéditif.

Et égoïstement il n'était pas d'humeur à ce que Trowa soit expéditif.

-

- Quoi ?

-

Il pouvait dire « rien ». Il le pouvait ! En fait non, il ne le pouvait pas.

Foutu fascicule.

-

- J'ai l'impression que je t'emmerde, Trowa.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-

Pourquoi il disait ça ? Il lui demandait pourquoi il disait ça ?

Il le prenait pour un con ou quoi ?

-

- Pourquoi tu dis « pourquoi tu dis ça » ? Tu viens de me dire qu'on s'était eus hier au téléphone et tu t'étonnes ?

- Et alors ? C'est vrai, non ?

-

Quatre vit rouge. Et ce n'était pas le téléphone.

-

- En fait c'est ça, je t'emmerde. Dis-le si t'as rien à me dire.

- Oui je n'ai rien de particulier à te dire et non tu ne m'emmerdes pas même si ici il est 3 heures du mat' et que je dors depuis quinze minutes.

-

Et il a fait quoi jusqu'à pas d'heure le vacancier alors que lui, amoureux timide transi se languissait de lui en passant des journées abominables ?

Et il se plaignait en plus ?

Le pauvre bichon qui pouvait se réveiller quand il voulait et aller se baigner en string ou cul-nu avec une nuée d'admirateurs…

Quatre n'était pas rationnel quand il se sentait rejeté. Il fallait qu'il raccroche avant d'être aussi franc que le fascicule l'exigeait. Un peu trop franc.

-

- Ok. Je raccroche. Bonne nuit.

- Oui c'est ça. Quand tu seras mieux luné, fais-moi signe.

-

Et en plus il lui en voulait ? C'était qui qui payait la ligne longue distance ?

Mieux luné ?

Mieux luné ?

-

- Connard !

- Non mais ça va pas bien ?

-

Quatre explosa.

-

- Non, ça va pas ! J'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête et je vire des incapables à tour de bras ! J'ai un mal de tête tellement grand que je suis prêt à foncer dans le mur pour que ça s'arrête. J'appelle une voix amie qui n'a rien à me dire !

-

Le ton de Trowa se fit sarcastique, ce n'était pas compatissant du tout.

-

- Je t'ai demandé l'heure ? C'est toi qui m'appelles je te signale. Tu n'as qu'à parler, toi, le cœur de l'espace casse-couilles.

-

?

C'était la première fois que Trowa lui parlait ainsi.

Première fois pour première fois ?

-

- Oh le clown de mes deux ? Je t'emmerde !

-

C'était sorti tout seul.

C'était pas prévu !

Il s'en arracherait les cheveux, tiens.

Gentil petit Quatre, lisse petit Quatre, petit Requin Quatre. Tout le monde connaissait un peu trop ces facettes.

Trowa avait la version pas dormi, acariâtre et incompréhensible.

Pas qu'il n'était jamais comme ça le Quatre, non…

Il n'était juste jamais comme ça avec lui. Le ton de Trowa ne montait pas, jamais.

Le ton de Quatre montait de plus en plus haut.

Plus Trowa parlait bas, plus il était exaspéré. Et il était exaspéré.

-

- Oh oui tu m'emmerdes. Alors, cher casse-couilles de l'espace. Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

- Rien.

-

C'était sorti comme un aboiement.

L'exaspération appelait l'exaspération.

-

- Tu veux dire que tu m'appelles et m'insultes juste pour le plaisir d'entendre ma voix et de te faire jeter ?

- …

- Dis-moi, c'est une lubie de riche d'appeler les gens à l'autre bout de l'espace à pas d'heure pour des conneries ?

-

Il aurait pu dire non.

Il aurait pu.

Il devrait.

Il…

-

- Oui…

- Va te faire foutre, Quatre.

-

Quatre avala sa salive.

-

- Oui… j'avais juste envie d'entendre _ta_ voix.

-

Trowa, l'oreille attentive, le silencieux, finirait par comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, hein ?

Quatre se prépara au moment de vérité.

Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à la prochaine réplique, quelque chose comme dans les répétitions. Quelque chose comme...

-

_- Quatre… je ne sais pas quoi dire…_

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

-

Quatre cligna des yeux.

-

- … Con ?

- Oui, con. C.O.N. La voix amie elle a sommeil, tu vois et elle n'est pas d'humeur à se faire incendier par ses potes.

-

Non. Quatre ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Plus tard il se dirait qu'il avait agressé Trowa sans raison parce qu'il ne comprenait rien à la franchise.

Mais là…

-

- Non mais c'est toi qui parle ? Si tu ne voulais pas parler à pas d'heure comme tu dis tu n'avais qu'à pas décrocher, imbécile. Désolé pour le dérangement.

- La prochaine fois que tu voudras entendre ma voix en étant dans cet état-là envois-moi un mail que j'active le filtre anti-spam.

-

Quatre lui raccrocha au nez, tout en spontanéité.

Et ce fut tout aussi spontanément qu'il se frappa le front du plat de la main.

Pour un peu, il se verrait des points communs avec un bonhomme jaune et dégarni, à la tête d'une famille de fous furieux.

-

- Toh…

-

Quatre enverrait sûrement la boîte de chocolat préférée de Trowa pour se faire pardonner.

Oui. Quand ils seront tous les deux redescendus.

* * *

**14 juillet, 18h00**

-

Quatre et Duo se présentèrent tous les deux le lendemain à leur réunion « Timide, mode d'emploi »

Ils durent raconter leurs élans de vérité à Elle et aux autres.

-

- C'est de l'arnaque votre truc !

- J'espère que vous avez un bon avocat. Quand j'en aurais fini avec vous il ne restera plus rien de votre programme.

-

Celle-ci portait une robe à bretelles blanche avec des smileys qui laissaient voir un petit ventre qui promettrait plus tard d'être bien plus proéminent. Elle était enceinte de quatre mois.

Elle ôta ses baskets blanches à velcro de ses pieds enflés et nus avant d'y aller de son commentaire.

Elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée.

-

- Eh bien je ne trouve pas vos deux bilans du tout négatif.

- Euh, Elle ? Vous n'écoutez pas quand on vous parle ? On s'est fait jeter tous les deux en disant la vérité.

- En général, avant de sortir avec quelqu'un on se montre sous son meilleur angle.

- Quatre a raison. 'Ro me prend pour un débile profond.

- Ok. Est-ce que ça change de d'habitude ?

- … Coup bas…

-

Quatre renchérit.

-

- Trowa me prend pour un gosse de riche lunatique.

- C'est peut-être réducteur… mais est-ce bien faux ?

- …

-

Elle observa les mines déconfites de ses nouveaux adhérents avant de continuer.

-

- Ils voient des choses qu'ils ne vont peut-être pas aimer, évidemment, on n'aime jamais tout d'une personne. Et s'ils sont intelligents, s'ils vous observent vraiment et si vous les attirez, ils finiront par comprendre pourquoi vous agissez ainsi.

- Comment montrer de façon désastreuse qu'on est croc, on savait que c'était débile mais pas à ce point. Merci Elle.

- Non, Duo. Comment votre timidité désarmante peut faire comprendre ce que vous ressentez, au lieu de vous en servir pour le cacher.

- …

- …

-

Elle poursuivit.

-

- Les hommes ne font pas dans le subtile. Il faut leur dire très clairement les choses ou ils ne comprennent rien à rien, sauf quand ils sont stupides et attirés par des gens qui ne les aimeront jamais. Là ils se font des films aux budgets colossaux qui ne leur rapporteront pas un cent.

- …

- …

- Vous n'êtes pas prêts à être clairs. Si vos mots sont brouillons, si vos actes sont maladroits, la sincérité est là et le fond est translucide pour qui veut et surtout sait voir.

-

Deux moues aussi dubitatives que l'assemblée qui prenait néanmoins des notes.

-

- Pour le moment il voit que je suis un casse-couilles de l'espace.

- Pour le moment il voit que je suis con.

- Ca fait parti de vous. Ce n'est pas nécessairement votre caractère qui repousse puisqu'il y a des gens insupportables qui sont en couple. C'est vous faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre auprès de la personne que vous convoitez. C'est dissimuler votre timidité en même temps que votre intérêt.

-

Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

Elle prit une inspiration et caressa doucement son ventre.

-

- Votre armure vous enferme, vous cache, vous rend invisible. Votre timidité est indécelable. Vous êtes en mode furtif. Et ça va changer. Vous allez certes mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il leur faudra une petite période d'adaptation, ils n'ont pas l'habitude et vous ne le devez qu'à vous !

- …

- …

-

Elle rit doucement devant leur tête.

-

- C'est votre timidité que vous allez montrer ces prochaines semaines. C'est elle plus que vos maladresses qui fera comprendre ce que vous avez en vous, pour eux. C'est elle qu'ils vont découvrir éventuellement à vos dépends, tout dépendra comment vous l'utiliserez. Et c'est encore elle qui peut les séduire.

-

Quatre leva les yeux au plafond.

-

- Alors passer pour des crétins notoires c'est bien ?

- Oui, Quatre, mais c'est temporaire ! Et ils verront que vous n'êtes crétins qu'avec eux.

- Ca va pas, non ?

- Très bien, Duo. Oh, bébé aime bien votre voix, il vous dit bonjour.

-

Ils avaient compris qu'ils apprendraient à mieux montrer leur sentiment. Pas qu'ils allaient montrer qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment les exprimer.

Ou qu'ils avaient peur de le faire.

Apprivoiser sa timidité, ce n'était pas la montrer, ils ne l'avaient pas vu comme ça.

Montrer un petit côté qu'ils considéraient de la faiblesse a des gens qui ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle…

A côté de ça il y avait quand même un début de résultats : au-delà de la vanne aller-retour, Heero avait demandé du thé du bout des lèvres à Duo quand il avait vu qu'il l'avait blessé.

Trowa avait quitté le silence feutré du chat pour rugir comme un lion… peu de temps avant que Quatre ne lui raccroche au nez.

Leurs rapports avaient toujours été profonds, sincères. Mais leurs conversations de la veille, il fallait l'admettre, était moins… aseptisée.

Il y avait du plus, oui, comme promis. Et c'était à eux de faire de ce plus quelque chose de positif.

C'était du plus mais ils ne savaient pas dans quelle catégorie le mettre…

En tous cas ici, à «Timide, mode d'emploi », ils parlaient très vrais de leur « handicap » et ça faisait du bien.

Ils craignaient le jour où Heero et Trowa, s'ils leur parlaient toujours au bout des quatre semaines, leur demanderaient s'ils sont « timides ou quoi ? »

Et ce qu'il se passerait quand ils répondraient « oui » Il y avait des résultats, oui. Non garantis.

-

- …

- …

- Sceptiques ?

- Hm. Comme la profonde fosse dans laquelle nous sommes.

-

-

**Tzusuku**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi Natsu ! Biz biz pokisants !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ J-2 puis vacances ! ¤


	3. OS III : La lose tu auras

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : petite histoire de rien du tout qui donne le sourire ;)  
**

**Rating : **T

**C'est quoi ?** un énorme sourire parce que j'ai appris une nouvelle merveilleuse en début de semaine et ça vaut tous les bonheurs du monde. Et en même temps j'ai appris quelque chose de pas super.

**Résumé : **Timidité quand tu nous tiens :)

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi, pour vos messages tous gentils. Je vous répondrais dans la foulée :)  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Natsu qui m'a poksé et que je contrepokes :)**

Une Mithy de retour de Corse, normalement en partance pour le Sud et qui écrit ça entretemps !

* * *

**Timide mode d'emploi  
**

**-**

**OS III : La lose tu auras  
**

**-  
**

**Quelque part à Paris, 20 juillet AC 205, 19h30  
**

_**-**_

Quatre, smocking noir, chemise blanche, cheveux gominés, splendide, avait dix minutes pour envoyer un email d'excuse à Trowa « je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis » Barton.

Quatre savait qu'il était à peu près en tort et que c'était à peu près à lui de faire le premier pas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était lui qui avait appelé et que Trowa pouvait faire un effort quand même.

Mais bon, magnanime et las de bouder – et surtout, ayant trouvé un trou dans son emploi du temps, entre deux dîners de charités et trois contrats juteux -, il décida d'écrire la vérité et de montrer qui était le moins puéril dans leur relation d'amitié qu'il espérait un jour être beaucoup plus.

Quatre n'avait de guimauve que son ancienne chemise rose, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être diplomate. Il ne fallait pas confondre douceur et diplomatie.

Trowa lui manquait beaucoup et s'il était rancunier, il savait laisser parler son cœur.

Ah, c'était tellement plus facile d'écrire que de dire en face… et puis il respecterait sa volonté d'être contacté par email ?

Quatre se lança une première fois.

-

_Salut Tro_

-

Trop « je fais comme si de rien n'était »

-

_Bonjour mon ami_

-

Trop « Gambit », même s'il l'appelait comme ça lors de discussions très sérieuses.

-

Bon. Il fallait être simple, concis, droit dans ses chaussures hors de prix et droit au but.

Trowa s'appelait Trowa, enfin non, il ne s'appelait pas Trowa mais bon bref il se comprenait.

Trowa s'appelait Trowa. Il fallait donc l'appeler Trowa, c'était suffisamment neutre, pas too much.

-

_Trowa…_

-

Lorsque Quatre appuya sur « envoyé », il avait le sentiment du devoir accompli. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire sans fard. C'était la semaine sans blague de toute façon.

-

- Mr Winner ?

- J'arrive !

-

Quatre se releva de son fauteuil de cuir le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**QG des Preventers, 21 Juillet AC 205, 6h30**

-

Duo était fatigué. Il avait très peu dormi et avait besoin d'un mauvais café pour commencer sa journée et sa semaine.

Sa semaine « sans blague »

La semaine de la vérité avait été chaotique. Duo n'avait pas droit au silence mais il avait le droit de réduire ses interventions au stricte minimum parce que s'il avait dû dire la vérité tout le temps à Heero, ça serait allé du « je t'aime bordel achète-toi des yeux ou un cerveau à ta prochaine mission », « hmm penche-toi encore et ramasse ton stylo, t'as les fesses on dirait des briques dans un gant de boxe, je les mordrais bien » à « oh, brise burnes, tes réflexions tu te les carres dans la fente de ta pèche, ok ? »

Malheureusement, il avait dû sortir le coup des pèches et du brise-burnes…

-

_Flashback, semaine précédente_

-

_- Hn. ¤ ramasse le stylo par terre ¤_

_- Hmm…_

_- Hn ?_

_- ¤ Oh non, putain, pourquoi… soupir, veritas, veritas, veri ta race… ¤ penche-toi encore et ramasse ton stylo, t'as les fesses on dirait des briques dans un gant de boxe. Je les mordrais bien._

_- Des briques dans un gant de… Duo ?_

_- … Hm ?_

_- Tu veux mourir ? Parce que je peux t'aider si tu veux._

_- … ¤ souffle, non mais tout est de sa faute et il le jette comme ça ?¤ Oh brise burnes ? Tes réflexions tu te les carres dans la fente de ta pêche, ok ? _

_- …_

_- C'était un compliment ! Elles sont jolies tes fesses, merde, si t'es pas content arrête le sport et me casse pas les couilles. Et m'engueule pas, putain, c'est tes fesses, pas les miennes !_

_- Duo, tu n'es pas rationnel._

_- Et toi tu m'emmerdes ! Impossible de rigoler avec toi sans que tu montes sur tes grands chevaux. Par contre tu dois avoir le cul sacrément en chou-fleur à force de galoper, faudra bien que tu descendes de selle un jour pour marcher en canard avec le commun des mortels._

-

_Fin du flashback._

-

Résultat ? Duo avait été grognon, avait fait des gros compliments cachés sous une tonne d'insulte et avait été très voir trop franc. Il avait quand même fait comprendre à Heero qu'il devait descendre de son piédestal alors qu'ils étaient amis et que ce piédestal n'était plus là, que c'était juste Duo qui le trouvait difficile à atteindre comme il le voulait.

A côté de ça c'était plus facile que de dire « je t'aime ». Alors il hurlait un tu fais chier qui y ressemblait pourvu qu'on le comprenne.

Franc avec un petit côté caché. Très maladroit. Timide ? Pas sûr que Heero comprenne la timidité, là. Elle était folle à lier et Duo encore plus d'avoir suivi ce truc. Mais au fond de lui il était quand même content d'avoir sorti ça, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à ce moment précis.

Rien que pour avoir la satisfaction d'avoir un Heero aux yeux presque écarquillés.

Oui presque, il n'était pas du genre yeux écarquillés et bouche bée comme dans les cartoons. Non, Heero Yuy était réel. Bien réel. Bon il aurait la paix pendant une journée au moins, aujourd'hui lundi, Heero devait être en congé. Il serait donc mieux armé pour sa semaine sans blagues.

…

Café…

Il fallait marcher au radar jusqu'à la machine. Il était 6h30 du mat', normalement il n'y aurait personne devant, les autres étant au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner le plus minable de l'univers – tout de la veille ou de l'avant-veille si t'es pas content tu ramènes ton matos -, ou sagement dans le bureau de l'ennui avec le dit matos.

Collision.

-

- PUTAIN !

-

Hm… qui avait déplacé le mur ?

Le radar ne marchait pas : il allait falloir décoller les paupières derrière ses lunettes de soleil, pourtant il avait bien réussi à conduire jusqu'ici ? Il ne serait jamais Daredevil dans tous les sens du terme.

Ouvrir les yeux, marcher droit et…

-

- Il faudrait que la mission… blablablabla

- Med' tu déconnes et blablablabla

- T'as raison Dev', il faut qu'il baise et blablablablabla

- Ito ferme-là, tout le monde sait que tu fais des touches qu'avec ta propre épée.

-

Quatre agents en uniforme kaki s'attardaient à la machine à café.

Une armoire à glace Russe, brun à la coupe stricte et aux yeux bleus translucides, si beau et surtout, si pris – Piotr –Med' - Medvedev.

Un petit Français musclé sec, blond avec des yeux vairons qui troublaient plus que charmaient son entourage malgré ses traits réguliers et sa bouche gourmande – David – Dev' - Devereaux.

Un Japonais aux cheveux corbeaux courts qui devait mesurer deux mètres, avec des yeux un brin trop rapprochés, des pommettes saillantes, un nez fin et une petite bouche charnue qui, sans le rendre beau, lui conféraient un charme dingue – Masanori – Masa - Ito.

Un Anglais pâle comme la mort, poil de carotte avec des petites tâches de rousseur, des yeux chocolat fondu, une bouche large qui s'étire sur l'un des plus beaux sourire à fossettes que Duo n'avait jamais vu, son arme de destruction massive avec sa fossette en « cul de singe » au menton et sa voix de stentor – Kendall – Ken - Smith.

Ces quatre agents avaient quatre choses en commun :

- Ils étaient parmi les plus doués de leur génération car ils étaient polyvalents.

- Ils avaient été formés par le lieutenant-colonel Duo Maxwell qui voulait les récupérer pour son équipe mais Une avait décidé qu'il ferait une équipe tout seul.

- Ils étaient sérieux, compétents, dévoués mais surtout des serials fêtards.

- Ils faisaient parti du fan club de Duo, le serial lover.

-

Saluant leur respecté mentor ils s'écrièrent à tour de rôle, célébrant l'ascendance Américaine de leur supérieur hiérarchique et maître à baiser pardon, à penser.

-

- Hi Sexy Beast.

- Hi Gorgeous.

- Hi Handsome.

- Hi Your Hotness.

-

Duo considéra les agents tour à tour.

Puis, le regard froid et la mâchoire serrée, il les nomma par ordre de salutation avant de lâcher.

-

- Agents Medvedev, Devereaux, Ito et Smith, où vous croyez-vous, en boîte de nuit ?

-

Ils le regardèrent, figés. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils l'avaient salué ainsi devant tout le monde.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. Leur poteau ? Leur pilier de bar ? Le serial bosseur respecté le jour, serial lover adulé la nuit ?

-

- C'est _lieutenant-colonel_ Hotness Maxwell ici.

- Oh putain tu nous as fait flipper avec tes conneries.

- J'ai vu ça, Med, j'ai vu ça.

-

S'ils avaient vu leur tête !

Ils sourirent et lui serrèrent la main, puis Smith posa la question qui tue.

-

- Alors _lieutenant –colonel Hotness_, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu ton _gorgeous self_ au club du coin !

-

Ce qui était bien avec ces gars-là c'était qu'il pouvait se la jouer comme d'habitude, la vérité vraie étant cantonnée à Heero.

Faire son petit numéro c'était bien.

-

- Quoi les gars je vous ai manqué ?

- Ouais ! Mais… t'as la tronche qui t'arrive aux chaussettes, les yeux cachés par des lunettes à près de 7h00 du mat', la natte mousseuse et la barbe de trois jours glamour…. Avoue, y a une nana que t'as rendu dingue cette nuit, hein ?

-

Duo ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait eu des rêves érotiques d'un Heero qui sortait de la mer nu mais plus musclé et plus sexy qu'un ver, l'eau salée ruisselant sur son corps, les mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux noirs alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres et fermait les yeux pour savourer le soleil sur sa peau dorée, choyée, caressée par l'astre chaud.

-

_- Some people staaaaaand in the darkness afraid to step intooooo the liiiiiight !_

-

Duo ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut pour ne plus dormir, tourner et tourner à se faire tout plein de scenarii torrides et aussi… pathético-romantiques, oui.

A glousser, puis à rire ouvertement de sa bêtise et frissonner du petit bonheur qu'il s'autorisait dans ses pensées.

Malheureusement – et quelque part pour sa fierté, heureusement - il ne pouvait pas conditionner ses rêves pour qu'ils soient romantiques.

Les mots de Heero devaient être vrais sinon ils seraient frustrants. C'était pour ça que dans ses rêves et dans ses pensées Heero la fermait toujours (bon, Heero la fermait souvent et quand il parlait il vannait et si c'était pour avoir _exactement_ le même Heero dans ses rêves à quoi bon rêver ? Tu rêves pas de dire « ta gueule » au mec que tu veux, non ? Il avait beau l'aimer, ça ne rendait pas Duo moins lucide pour autant. Non, tu l'engueulais suffisamment pour de vrai pour être tâche en privé.

Il n'était jamais présent quand il rêvait de Heero, alors que dans ses pensées, dans ses petits scenarii, il s'imaginait en tongs en plastique et bermuda hawaïen, assis sur une serviette à l'effigie de Deathscythe, l'index traçant un cœur sur le sable que le vent voulait effacer. Heero, en boxer bleu comme ses yeux, chaussettes et baskets blanches, faisait son jogging sur la plage avec un doberman qui s'appelait Wing Duo, symbole de leur amour bobo.

-

_- Cherish the loooooooove wee haaaaaaave we should cherish the life we liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive Kool and the Gang._

-

Duo allait avoir une crise de fou rire, il fallait qu'il se calme ou son auditoire allait se poser des questions.

Non, il n'aurait jamais supporté de rêver de ça spontanément : ce serait trop la honte.

Son imagination lui donnait un petit contrôle. Et il pouvait surtout y ajouter des notes d'humour pour tromper la solitude et atténuer les soupirs de frustration. Et dans ses pensées, à défaut de ses rêves, il pouvait avoir une happy end silencieuse.

Il secoua la tête avant de répondre à Devereaux.

-

- Ah ouais, je lui ai tellement retourné le cerveau et… le reste…

- Décris-la, décris-la ! Elle était bonne ?

-

C'était le si d'ordinaire taciturne Ito qui se transformait en fangirl de 2 mètres.

Il aurait pu jurer qu'il était un homo refoulé même s'il était sûr qu'il était à 200 pour 100 hétéro.

Les autres n'étaient pas mieux, ils avaient la langue qui pendait.

Duo se lança dans une description imagée et animé.

-

- Bonne ? Ah ouais putain elle avait un corps à polir mes bijoux de famille. Elle avait des cheveux qui lui glissaient sur le corps tellement ils étaient doux, blonds. Elle était faite comme un sablier fin, des yeux de poupée et une bouche où tu pouvais faire disparaître un esquimau géant…

-

Les quatre paires d'yeux se firent rêveur. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu Duo à l'œuvre.

Le mentor poursuivit.

-

- Et elle avait des melons mon pote ! Des vrais ! Juteux, fermes, t'avais qu'une envie, les bouffer et je me suis pas gêné! Et des miches que même ton boulanger il peut se recycler, y avait pas plus chaude qu'elle ! Et des jambes de gymnaste accomplie… le tout dans une mini robe blanche.

-

Duo avait décrit la fille de la pub pour une nouvelle voiture. Il passait tous les jours devant elle en sortant de chez lui. Il avait juste changé la couleur de la robe et ôté les lunettes de soleil, histoire de pas être trop voyant.

Apparemment non, vu comment ils le regardaient avec des yeux d'enfants qui se faisaient raconter une belle histoire par le Père Noël.

-

- Tu t'es tapé Réléna Peacecraft ?

- ... Ca va pas non ? Et si tu penses à Dorothy Catalonia je te détruis.

- Si on peut plus rigoler...

-

Si Heero était là et qu'il avait entendu Smith, il l'aurait balancé par la fenêtre et Duo avec.

Mais Heero n'était pas là et Duo détendit ses muscles tétanisés par la sueur froide.

-

- Et alors, et alors ? Comment t'as fait ?

-

Duo sourit à Devereaux et prit une voix sensuelle.

-

- Je lui ai dit « salut, je suis Duo. J'ai la banane parfaite pour tes melons »

-

_Bananas, melonas, yeah it's a hot hot summer love, yeaah !_

_It's a crazy, crazy night…. Having you here right by my siiiiiiiiide..._

_Yeaaah tutti frutti summer love...._

Il devrait éviter d'écouter cette vieille chanson, Tutti Frutti Summerlove, de Gunther.

Ça aurait pu ne pas passer mais… plus c'était gros, plus ça passait.

Ito écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas été formaté comme Heero, lui.

-

- T'as pas dit ça, non ?

- Si.

- Et elle a accepté ?

- Oh tu sais, Ito, elle l'a pris pour de l'humour et l'humour ça marche avec les filles.

- Ouais quand on a le physique qui suit, quoi.

- … Peut-être, je suis pas une femme, Dev', je sais ce qui marche, je sais pas forcément pourquoi.

- On s'en fout, il fait son Français tatillon. La suite !

-

Duo sourit. Il s'amusait beaucoup.

-

- Patience, Ken.… donc vous savez comment c'est quand on drague… on a dansé et discuté un peu, suffisamment pour que ça fasse pas trop sauvage, respect quoi et après…

- Après ?

- Je lui ai proposé respectueusement de goûter ma banane… et ça a été ma foi, une très bonne salade de fruit. Saupoudrée de cocktail Molotov bien sûr. Elle n'aura jamais autant pris de…magnésium. C'est ça que d'avoir une bombe au pieu.

- A ce point ?

- Smith. Je peux te certifier qu'elle a explosé plus d'une fois. Il a fallu que je m'échappe ce matin tellement elle en voulait à mon corps. D'ailleurs j'aurais bien repris du melon mais il fallait bosser.

-

L'assistance émit des sifflements et un rire très gras, tout en tapant le dos de leur supérieur avec une envie manifeste et une fierté de connaître un tel maître.

-

- Ca a l'air d'être drôle.

-

Oh merde… qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il n'était pas censé être en congé ce lundi, lui ?

… MAIS DEPUIS QUAND HEERO YUY PRENAIT SES CONGES ? MAIS IL ETAIT CON OU QUOI ? FALLAIT QU'IL ARRETE DE PAS DORMIR !

Honnêteté, honnêteté…

Duo ferma les yeux. Il était derrière lui.

-

- En fait non ça ne l'était pas, 'Ro, ils sont juste cons et sous mon charme donc ils rient à la moindre de mes conneries.

-

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Oh ils faisaient la gueule !

-

- Tu te fous de nous c'est ça ? Je veux dire, vous vous moquez de nous, Lieutenant –Colonel Maxwell ?

-

A eux il pouvait mentir !

-

- Mais complètement je veux dire, non, Ito ! Je blague ! Ha ! Ha !

- Alors tu te fous de moi, alors.

-

Oh, putain.

A lui il ne pouvait pas mentir.

-

- Mais non, pourquoi ?

- A toi de me le dire. On ne peut pas tout dire et son contraire dans une même phrase, Duo.

-

Duo regarda son fan club puis Heero puis son fan club puis Heero et frappa son front du plat de la paume.

-

- Putain je suis fatigué, j'ai presque pas dormi, foutez-moi la paix, tous. Ça vous arrive jamais de faire des blagues vaseuses ?

-

Et là, la réplique qui tue de l'agent Medvedev.

-

- … Mais on rigolait !! Si Le lieutenant-colonel Yuy voulait savoir c'est qu'il est con aussi ?

-

Et pourquoi il avait pas dit « con et sous ton charme » pour pouvoir rebondir dessus ?

Duo avait une énorme envie de hurler ou de pleurer.

C'était si difficile que ça de dire la vérité ?

A voir sa soudaine pâleur et l'absence de mouvement des autres, l'agent Medvedev n'avait jamais été aussi proche de mourir.

A sentir le courant glacé redressant tout les poils de son corps à commencer par sa nuque,

Duo n'avait jamais été aussi proche de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances (notion somme toute différente).

La voix de Heero claqua comme un fouet.

-

- Duo.

- Oui…

- C'est moi où je viens de me faire traiter de con par nos subordonnés à cause de toi ?

-

Duo avala sa salive.

Que dire à part…

-

- C'est pas toi.

-

La vérité, c'était moche à dire. Fuck Elle.

Heero s'était rapproché d'un pas ou deux, silencieusement.

Heero était dans son dos. Heero était sexy. Heero était sexy même en balançant des ondes négatives.

-

- C'est ce que j'avais compris. Tu devrais aller te reposer de ton propre chef ou mon poing va se charger de la besogne et je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies un coma de 10 jours.

- …

- …

-

Les mots de Heero étaient presque sur sa nuque, dix centimètres maximum.

S'il se concentrait il pouvait sentir le souffle à chaque syllabe.

Il se concentra… c'était infime mais…

Bingo.

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

-

- Quant à vous Agent Medvedev considérez que je vous ai à l'œil. Au moindre faux-pas je ne vous louperai pas.

- Bien lieutenant-colonel Yuy. A vos ordres lieutenant-colonel Yuy.

-

Heero tourna les talons, Duo ne s'était jamais retourné. La chair de poule disparut. L'onde sensuelle s'estompa. La tension sexuelle se relâcha. L'envie de foncer dans le mur revint.

-

- Alors tu nous trouves cons ?

-

Ah, ils étaient encore là ?

Ils auraient pu lui en vouloir – surtout Medvedev, pour avoir signé son arrêt de mort…

Mais à leur visage fier et incrédule ils avaient surtout eu l'impression… d'être dans le secret des dieux.

Duo Maxwell partageait ses secrets de lover avec eux et quelques autres, visiblement pas avec l'un des meilleurs agents et néanmoins ami Heero Yuy, héros de guerre comme lui, son égal.

Et ça apparemment, ça n'avait pas de prix. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Duo secoua la tête avant de répondre à Dev'

-

- Nan, c'est moi le con, j'ai dit ça comme ça.

- Ouais c'est ce qu'on se disait aussi. C'est entre nous. Il pourrait pas comprendre même s'il a la classe.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, Ken.

-

A eux il pouvait continuer à mentir, hein ?! Donner le change ?

Rome s'était pas faite en un jour, il n'allait pas changer son comportement en deux semaines.

* * *

**Une demi-heure plus tard.**

-

Arrivé au bureau qu'il partageait avec Heero, Duo se frappa méthodiquement le front contre la porte.

Puis il l'ouvrit et fut accueilli par une délicieuse odeur de café dans un mug thermos. Un vrai café. Les yeux de Duo s'illuminèrent d'amour et de reconnaissance. Si Heero avait été là il aurait pu y lire tout l'amour (ok, reconnaissance du ventre) mais c'était déjà mieux que tout ce charivari.

-

- Oh ! C'est adorable !

-

Il huma le café et vit du coin de l'œil qu'il y avait un message juste à côté.

-

« Tu as du retard sur le planning.»

-

Duo pâlit, ôta ses lunettes de soleil et regarda au sol.

Apparemment Heero ne s'était pas contenté de mettre un café. Il avait rajouté quelques dossiers et…

La pile principale était tombée.

…

…

…

-

- CONNARD !

-

L'étage entier avant entendu.

Et dans le bureau de Une, Heero Yuy avait souri.

A con, con et demi.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt, dans la nuit du 20 au 21 juillet AC 205, 2h00 du matin**

-

Sur L3, Trowa fut réveillé par son portable à Zh00 du matin.

Il avait oublié de l'éteindre. Ah oui, il n'avait pas le droit de l'éteindre, c'était le portable professionnel.

Apparemment il avait reçu un email. Pourquoi avait-il activé cette fonction à la con qui coutait les yeux de la tête ? A quoi ça servait de recevoir ses emails sur son portable ?

Il se redressa sur le lit, le draps glissa sur son torse nu, comme le reste de son corps. Il ne s'encombrait jamais de vêtement de nuit. Il plissa les yeux.

Ok… sur l'écran il semblait long comme le bras mais il allait le lire quand même, c'était peut-être une urgence. C'était un mail Preventers. De Quatre ? Une mission ?

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ouvrit son email.

-

_Trowa. Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir envoyé bouler. Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette et j'avais envie de t'entendre mais visibleme- pardon **- auditivement** toi, non. Bref. Je n'ai aucune excuse et je m'en fous, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'espérer vivement que tu acceptes ma piètre tentative de me racheter. J'espère que tu n'auras pas activé ton antispam, de toute façon je l'ai envoyé d'un compte Preventer que tu ne peux décemment pas filtrer. C'est sournois je sais, tu le sais, mais comme on dit, il faut ce qu'il faut._

_Je t'embrasse et j'espère à bientôt._

_Quatre._

-

_PS : tu auras deviné que ma « piètre tentative de me racheter » est cet email. C'est économique et écologique, tu as vu je respecte l'environnement. J'ai un moment songé à une boîte de chocolat mais je me suis dit que tu n'en voudrais pas parce que ça aurait été ces chocolats très chers que tu aimes tant, le genre de solutions horriblement frivoles qu'utilise un gosse de riche pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de ceux qu'ils aiment et qu'ils font irrémédiablement chier, en toute réciprocité bien sûr, parce que l'amitié, comme la connerie, ça marche dans les deux sens._

_Si tu veux ces chocolats quand même, réponds-moi, ce sera avec plaisir :)_

-

Trowa leva le sourcil très haut. Il avait le téléphone de l'an 2 et il lui avait fallu appuyer sur la barre de défilement à s'en éclater le pouce pour voir l'intégralité du message.

Visiblement le foutage de gueule continuait. Il y avait un smiley. C'était une blague, hein ?

C'était totalement Quatre. « Je ne suis pas désolé, je n'ai aucune excuse mais je m'en fous »

Ça lui faisait une belle jambe son mail de non excuse à pas d'heure encore avec son chocolat qui pue mais qu'il doit _demander_.

-

- Il m'envoie un mail à 2h00 du mat'sur mon mail professionnel pour me dire qu'il ne s'excuse pas ? Mais il a fumé quoi ? Je vais le faire descendre de sa comète, Quatre, il va vite comprendre.

-

Rien à foutre qu'il pouvait pas deviner que son email Preventer était raccordé à son portable, que le message l'aurait réveillé quoi qu'il arrive. Ah il voulait l'entendre ? Eh bien il allait le lire, plutôt.

L'amitié comme la connerie marchait dans les deux sens, hein Quatre ? Eh bien il allait goûter à ses principes, par le menu.

-

-

Lorsque Quatre Raberba Winner ouvrit sa boîte email le 21 juillet AC 205 à très exactement 22h05, il fut extrêmement heureux de constater que Trowa avait répondu à son message.

Mais son sourire se figea quand il vit le contenu.

-

_Vas te faire foutre, Space Casse Couilles._

_Mais envoi les chocolats d'abord._

* * *

**21 juillet, 22h30**

-

Lorsque Quatre et Duo se mirent en conférence call avec Elle – ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs bureaux, semblait-il jusqu'à se mort s'en suive -, ils hurlèrent tous les deux sur la pauvre jeune femme.

Ils racontaient leurs malheurs de la journée : Heero traité de con par dommage collatéral et Duo ridiculisé, Quatre et sa lettre sincère « pleine de tact et franche » qui avait reçu un accueil pour le moins mitigé…

-

- Heero me hait ! Il s'est arrangé pour que j'ai des journées de 120 heures parce que j'ai plus du retard à ce rythme !

- Trowa m'a envoyé me faire foutre alors que je lui ai proposé des chocolats !

-

Elle sourit. Un sourire ça s'entendait au téléphone.

-

- Ca se passe très bien je trouve.

- Non mais vous êtes malade, Elle. Vous avez pas dû comprendre.

- J'ai très bien compris, Duo. Vous avez envoyé balader Heero très sérieusement et celui-ci vous a préparé un bon café avant de vous faire crouler sous le travail.

- Il me prend donc pour un con.

- Oui, comme vous l'avez pris pour un con, Duo. Il joue avec vous, il y a une interaction. C'est donc mieux que de l'indifférence.

-

Quatre mordillait son stylo Mont-Blanc Platinum en écoutant la conversation.

Duo étudiait les rapports tous plus alarmants les uns que les autres tout en se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement.

-

- …

- Quant à vous, Quatre.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite : il m'a traité de Casse Couilles de l'Espace.

- C'est un petit nom ! C'est une interaction.

- C'est mon poing dans sa gueule, ouais ! Personne ne m'appelle comme ça !

- Personne ne l'appelle à pas d'heure comme vous.

- …

-

Ah, pas tort.

-

- Et puis, il a accepté les chocolats. Des chocolats qu'il devait _demander_ pour pouvoir obtenir. Des chocolats qui ne signifient ni que vous vous êtes excusé ni que vous êtes excusé.

- Et pour cause je ne m'excusais pas : j'étais honnête.

- … En revanche, le fait qu'il les accepte dit clairement qu'il ne ferme pas le dialogue.

- En gros que je vais ramer ? Mais il se prend pour qui ? Je rame pas déjà peut-être ?

-

Elle prit une inspiration.

-

- Oh, si… s'ils sont intelligents et s'ils vous connaissent vraiment, au début vous allez les exaspérer. Après vous allez les intriguer. Et après…

- Et après ?

- Et après… vous verrez…

-

Elle sourit un peu plus.

Duo brancha la batterie de son ordinateur et se mit à taper telle une furie avant de répondre.

-

- Ben j'ai pas envie de voir et de toute façon avec tout le boulot que j'ai à cause de lui, j'ai pas le temps.

- Vraiment Duo ? Pourtant la prochaine étape c'est l'invitation sans personne pour couvrir les arrières, le fameux tête à tête pour vous rendre compréhensible.

-

Quatre souffla comme un taureau.

-

- Ah non je veux pas le voir ! Il ne va plus se sentir péter celui-là si je l'invite ! Mes chocolats il peut se les carrer au cul !

- Ouais d'abord !

-

Elle prit le temps de caresser son ventre et de rire avec son bébé avant de répondre, mutine.

-

- Ah ? Moi je voyais surtout que, vu les derniers événements, vous aviez tous les deux une raison tangible de les inviter sans que ça fasse cheveu sur la soupe. Sans maladresse supplémentaire. Une chance de vous faire pardonner.

- …

- …

- La méprise du matin, pour l'un…

- …

- L'incompréhension de la communication asynchrone pour l'autre…

-

Quatre renifla.

-

- Je proteste. Mon email était compréhensible !

- Quatre. Un email est fait pour être concis, si je ne l'avais pas entendu je me serais endormi à la première ligne. Sublime berceuse pour bébé, il a apprécié, vous avez une voix onctueuse comme un choc… bref. Maladresse, comme quoi nous en sommes tous capables !

- …

- Et puis, quitte à s'écorcher les yeux autant être clair : des excuses qui n'en sont pas ça peut être mignon quand on est avec la personne, quand on lui fait l'amour, quand on peut la regarder dans les yeux, voir que c'est un jeu, voir que c'est un code, voir que ce qui n'est pas dit est quelque part dans tout ce melon – Duo, arrêtez de rire -, ça fait partie de son charme. Quand on n'est pas avec la personne c'est juste exécrable.

-

Quatre claqua sa langue contre son palais, gonflé de mauvaise foi, rouge pivoine et bobo à son ego et à son petit cœur.

-

- ... Vous êtes juste enceinte et hormonale.

- Et Trowa a juste ses règles, aussi ?

- …

- Me croyais drôle…

- C'était drôle et exécrable, maladroit et mignon, imparfait et terriblement stupide. Humain. Vous !

- …

- …

- Souvenez-vous ! Voir des aspects débiles pour mieux voir le reste ! Voir votre timidité ! Et voir les trésors qu'elle renferme.

-

Les silences pouvaient en dire long. Elle savait qu'ils allaient continuer. Elle voyait bien qu'ils les touchaient de plus en plus.

Ils voyaient bien qu'ils se faisaient remarquer malgré eux ou plutôt, comme ils ne l'auraient jamais cru, voulu.

-

- …

- …

- Vous vous exposez de plus en plus. Attendez-vous à ce qu'il y ait des étincelles.

-

Duo soupira fortement.

-

- Ouais, un pétard mouillé, quoi.

- Le mouille pas, Duo. Je pourrais pas le fumer sinon parce que je vais en avoir besoin pour lancer l'invitation.

- Ah, pas con.

-

-

**Tzusuku**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi Natsu ! Biz biz pokisants !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Tutti Frutti Mithylove ¤ vacances ! ¤

PS : Gunther, ce merveilleux chanteur, est le meilleur ami des coups de cafard XD

PPS : Parmi les 20tenaire, 30tenaires, qui n'a jamais chanté à tue-tête Sherif de love ouiave ? Qui ? :p J'étais petite et je le fredonnais mal bien sûr, grâce à mon frère et au top 50 qui diffusait toujours le même extrait :p


	4. OS IV1 : La voix du sage tu écouteras

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : petite histoire de rien du tout qui donne le sourire ;)  
**

**Rating : **T

**C'est quoi ?** un énorme sourire parce que j'ai appris une nouvelle merveilleuse en début de semaine et ça vaut tous les bonheurs du monde. Et en même temps j'ai appris quelque chose de pas super.

**Résumé : **Timidité quand tu nous tiens :)

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi, pour vos messages tous gentils. Je vous répondrais dans la foulée :)  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Natsu qui m'a poksé et que je contrepokes :)**

**Une Mithy qui écrit (vive les vacances :p) Fiou l'ensemble est long, je l'ai donc partagé en 3 parties égales. J'attends vos commentaires pour poster la suite !**

Petit mot sup : fan de Wu Fei, Trowa et Heero ? Lisez !

* * *

**Timide mode d'emploi  
**

**-**

**OS IV, semaine 3, 1ère partie/3 : La voix du sage tu écouteras  
**

**-  
**

**Lundi 27 Juillet AC 205, 22h30, Bureaux Parisiens de la Winner Corp**

-

Quatre était débordé et pourtant impeccable en costume beige et chemise noire : il pouvait avoir une réunion de derrière les fagots.

Il était épuisé. Et par le marathon de la vérité et par le travail.

Il savait que Trowa rentrerait mardi soit demain, soit merde déjà. Il savait qu'avec son emploi du temps de merde il n'aurait une disponibilité que le jeudi et d'après le planning, c'était cette semaine qu'il devait lancer l'invitation sans équivoque.

Restait à savoir s'il allait accepter… c'était très short tout ça et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient quittés sous les meilleurs termes.

A côté de ça il lui offrait des chocolats. C'était déjà un petit pas. Certes, ça pouvait être pour l'envoyer chier. Mais Elle avait raison : ça pouvait aussi vouloir dire qu'il ne fermait pas le dialogue.

Et en offrant les « chocolats de la paix » - bordel quelle connerie -, il l'ouvrirait un peu plus. Il passerait pour l'intelligent, le mature, celui qui fait le premier pas.

Image, image… on ne se refaisait pas. Etait-ce un mal de vouloir paraître à son avantage ?

Pas plus que c'était un mal d'être soi-même. Il fallait un juste milieu.

D'abord il avait été trop prisonnier de son image. A présent il était embourbé dans ses maladresses, mais ce serait temporaire – si toutefois Trowa continuait à lui adresser la parole à l'issu de ces quatre semaines de vérité.

-

- Oh, putain…

-

Quatre savait que Duo s'y prendrait à la dernière minute, pour demander à Heero.

Quatre savait qu'il lui fallait préparer le terrain, savait qu'il serait tétanisé à l'idée de parler à Trowa maintenant, de peur qu'il ne lui pose la question directement et qu'il ne soit dans l'obligation de répondre sincèrement. Et s'il s'ouvrait de plus en plus, il n'était pas prêt à livrer son cœur en kit si l'autre n'avait pas le mode d'emploi pour le remonter.

C'était quand même un peu plus facile d'écrire que de parler, enfin, pour lui. Même s'il était mal compris.

-

- Bon, j'ai pas 107 ans non plus.

-

Quatre était stressé et décida de se détendre un peu, pour se donner du courage.

Il se fuma un long et bon narguilé à la menthe qu'il décida de couper un petit peu… trop, il avait eu la main un peu légère et pour une fois il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Ah pour avoir du courage, il en a eu.

-

Entre deux aspirations il écrivit une première lettre.

-

_Salut Trowa._

_Voici le chocolat, comme promis. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je t'ai envoyé mes chocolats mais je ne me suis pas encore envoyé en l'air, comme tu me l'as si gentiment conseillé. Ça te dirait de participer ? On peut même manger avant, dans ton restaurant préféré par exemple, disons, 20h30 jeudi ? _

_Bon retour et à jeudi, j'espère._

_Quatre._

-

Hm, pas mal. C'était concis. Mais ça le faisait passer pour un homme facile et Trowa pourrait croire qu'il lui suffirait de l'envoyer balader pour l'avoir dans son lit. Quatre aimait l'enveloppe mais aussi le contenu, si mauvais caractère pouvait-il avoir.

Et puis ça ne donnait pas des masses envie de venir non plus. Il froissa la lettre dans paume et le posa stratégiquement sur un coin de son bureau. Des fois qu'il changerait d'avis.

-

Il tapota son stylo contre ses lèvres avant d'écrire une deuxième lettre.

-

_Cher Trowa,_

_Ci-jointe la boîte de chocolats que tu as bien mérité, pour supporter mon caractère impossible ces temps-ci._

_J'ai conscience que tu dois débarquer à me voir sur la défensive comme ça, mais moi aussi je débarque, tu sais. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se parle de cette façon. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se lâche. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se fâche mais plutôt qu'on se comprenne. _

_Je profite de cette missive pour t'inviter à dîner à ton restaurant préféré. Le rendez-vous serait ce jeudi à 20h30, si tu n'as rien de prévu._

_Ça me ferait plaisir de te voir. Si tu as un empêchement, ce sera pour une autre fois._

_Bon retour et je l'espère à bientôt,_

_Quatre._

-

Trop… trop sirupeux. Trop policée. Et trop indulgente, Quatre l'avait certes moins sévère vis-à-vis de Trowa, mais les boules étaient encore là. C'était sincère dans le fond mais pas dans la forme.

Pourtant il était prêt à envoyer cette lettre-là. Il la posa sur le coin de son bureau.

-

Malheureusement pour lui, il en écrivit une troisième, en s'endormant sur son bureau. Et ce fut celle-ci que Trowa reçut, parce que Quatre, trop fatigué, ne s'était pas donné la peine de relire…

Et que la femme de ménage avait jeté les précédents brouillons, la boule froissée et surtout la feuille à plat qui, avec la place prise par le narguilé, avait fini par glisser dans la poubelle.

Cette lettre, c'était du 200% Quatre quand il était frustré, avant que la diplomatie n'enrobe le tout.

* * *

**Mardi 28 Juillet AC 205, 15h30**

-

Trowa Barton rentra complètement épuisé de voyage.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir et pourtant il avait été en congés.

Enfin, congés… être en congés avec Catherine signifiait « tu tombes bien, on montait le chapiteau, on sera pas trop de bras ! tu peux nourrir les animaux s'il te plaît ? et tu peux m'aider à répéter mon numéro ? tu serais un ange si tu pouvais réparer ça, d'ailleurs profites-en pour aider à la maintenance. Tu es vraiment un amour, tu nous manques ! On ne te voit pas assez »

Pas étonnant.

Bref, un repos moral mais un repos physique inexistant. Il avait pris trois kilos de muscle en jouant les gentlemen monteurs. Mais il était heureux parce que c'était la famille.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'immeuble de fonction mis à la disposition des Preventers dit d'Elite – des larbins en chef -, la Concierge, sorte de Bob L'Eponge blanc aux cheveux noirs qui avait eu la joie d'être l'amante de Septum, l'interpella.

Il avait autant envie de lui parler qu'à parler à une pierre.

Mais si Hamlet avait réussi à parler à un crâne…

-

- Agent Barton.

- Agent Sinic.

-

La vieille peau, très chic dans sa robe de chambre kaki aux insignes des Preventers – avec mitaines assorties -, lui tendit une longue boîte noire avec deux rubans dorés sur les angles diagonaux.

-

- Vous avez reçu ça aujourd'hui. Elle est passée à tous les détecteurs, aucun explosif, aucun poison ou réactif.

- Merci.

-

Il allait partir… mais elle souriait.

-

- J'ai vu à la dernière minute qu'elle venait de Quatre Raberba Winner. Un gentil garçon, toujours poli avec moi et qui ne manque pas de m'offrir des fleurs pour me remercier de mon remarquable travail.

-

Et c'était parti, la vieille radotait…

-

- Je lui transmettrai vos amitiés la prochaine fois que je le verrai.

-

Et la, elle eut une réaction complètement surréaliste : elle éclata de rire.

-

- Il a aussi fallu vérifier la missive, qu'il n'y ait pas de poison tactile ou volatile.

- Il a laissé un mot.

- On laisse toujours des mots quand on offre des cadeaux, voyons, ce serait rustre sinon.

-

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe blanche qui n'avait pas été ouverte.

Mais les machines étaient perfectionnées. La garce avait donc pu lire le contenu.

Et vu ses joues rouges d'excitation et les larmes au coin de ses yeux, ça avait dû faire vibrer son pacemaker.

Une fois dans son appartement il prit une longue douche, se sécha et fut tenté de prendre un chocolat mais il savait que s'il tapait dedans il les liquiderait.

Quatre avait offert les chocolats et le connaissant il devait être confus. Le Quatre qu'il connaissait n'avait jamais un mot de trop, était toujours présent pour ses amis et était tellement dévoué à son entreprise qu'avoir un coup de stress ne faisait pas parti de son emploi du temps. Et sous prétexte qu'il avait pété un câble au moment où Trowa était à bout de patience…

Les colères simultanées tombaient mal. Certes, Quatre l'avait un peu cherché. Mais il l'avait traité de Space Casse-Couilles et malgré tout, il lui avait envoyé une immense boîte de ses chocolats préférés.

Le mot avait dû donner des carries aux dents sur pivot du piranha.

Il s'installa dans son lit king size et ouvrit le mot, le sourire aux lèvres.

-

_Salut Connard,_

_Tiens voilà tes chocolats, ne dis pas merci surtout. De toute façon tu les aurais eus quand même, pas la peine de la jouer femelle outragée._

_Vu que Môssieur est susceptible et qu'apparemment mes appels ou emails sont incompris – pas que je te prenne pour un con mais se faire traiter de casse-couilles quand on offre des chocolats ou quand on dit qu'on a envie d'entendre quelqu'un de cher même si l'heure est minable, y a un vrai problème de communication -, ben je t'invite à diner à ton restaurant préféré, voilà. C'est clair là ou je t'email le plan pour y aller ?_

_Tu peux pas ? Allons, j'ai même pas encore dit quand c'était._

_Tu veux pas ? C'est ton restaurant préféré, ça ne se refuse pas. Tu viens, c'est tout._

_Tu fais encore ta femelle ? Quand t'auras fini d'ovuler on en reparlera, si toutefois je n'ovule pas au même moment._

_Après ce mail si tu ne comprends pas que j'ai envie de te voir et de me racheter à peu près c'est que t'es con comme un balai et si t'as des réclamations ou commentaires par rapport à ma manière de communiquer, genre j'y mets pas les formes, alors merde, adresse-toi à mon conseiller en image._

_Si toutefois tu préfères me parler ou si tu as un vrai empêchement, tu connais mon numéro._

_Et si tu préfères carrément aller à ton restau préféré c'est encore mieux. C'est à 20h00 ce jeudi, soit dans 2 jours, ce qui te laisse le temps de te reposer._

_A bonne entendeur, bon retour._

_-_

_Space Casse-Couilles_

_-_

_PS : si d'aventure mon mail est trop long et qu'il te fait chier, lis-le à voix haute, paraît que ça fait dormir. Au moins tu pourras rattraper le sommeil que je t'ai fait perdre._

Trowa resta silencieux de longues secondes, ce qui était loin d'être anormal.

Avant d'avoir un fou-rire nerveux.

-

La Concierge, en entendant ce rire, sut qu'elle ne devrait pas croiser l'Agent Barton pour au moins les six prochains mois, sous peine qu'il ne la fasse disparaître.

* * *

**Jeudi 30 juillet AC 205, 15h30**

-

Duo avait passé un début de semaine normal pour quelqu'un de débordé. Il s'était abstenu de faire le kakou devant son fan club vu qu'il ne savait pas à quel moment Heero pouvait débarquer.

Puis Duo avait décidé de faire des heures sup' temporaires – comprendre jusqu'à la fin de ces quatre semaines, que Une ne pense pas que c'est une habitude.

Comme ça il s'épuisait et faisait ni rêve, ni scenario débile. C'était ça ou il se prenait un petit coup salvateur dans les chaussettes. Il n'était pas contre mais le monde était petit : il était un Serial Flirteur voir Lover, on le connaissait, on pouvait en parler et aller dire « i love you ! » dans ces conditions ça faisait tâche sur le CV de mec idéal.

-

Quatre et son costard noir et blanc avaient déjeuné avec lui ce midi, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un restaurant à proximité. Il était passé incognito et avait une mine de papier mâché sexy. La mine fatiguée et la barbe de quelques jours lui allaient terriblement bien, le bleu de ses yeux était surnaturel.

Il avait envoyé sa lettre et n'avait aucune nouvelle de Trowa. Ils avaient décidé de faire une mini conférence avec Elle, au restaurant, pour faire le point.

Elle avait dit que ce n'était pas forcément mauvais signe et lui avait dit d'arrêter de se mettre la rate au court-bouillon. Bébé devait faire la rumba pour qu'elle réponde de cette manière.

-

Certes elle n'était pas à leur place mais d'après elle, une longue amitié ne pouvait pas se terminer sur ce genre de messages, à moins de ne pas être amis. Questionner Trowa serait questionner le jugement de Quatre quant à celui qui pourrait le rendre heureux et qu'il pourrait rendre heureux.

Elle était douée la garce. Quatre n'avait pas un ego surdimensionné mais ça lui faisait du bien qu'on caresse son jugement de temps en temps. C'était comme si on lui papouillait l'entrejambe. Quatre avait été soulagé dix bonnes minutes avant de tout simplement oublier, envahi qu'il était par l'amas de travail d'ailleurs il avait à peine touché à son plat et était reparti sans payer l'addition.

Quand il s'en apercevrait il serait mortifié.

-

Duo avait décidé que ce serait jeudi pour lui aussi, tout simplement parce que, si ça se passait mal, il aurait encore le weekend pour faire la fête. Et que si ça se passait bien il pourrait aussi faire la fête, de préférence avec Heero.

Heero et Duo avaient l'habitude de manger ensemble. Pourtant Duo avait tellement l'impression qu'il allait se trahir – alors que le but était de se trahir à un moment ou à un autre… mais hey ! à son rythme !

Il avait tellement peur que Heero non pas le prenne mal, mais ne le prenne pas, tout court.

La fois où il avait embrassé Heero il avait pris de l'alcool et n'était pas bourré.

Là il n'avait rien pris, un obstacle de moins, un. Elle avait approuvé le choix stratégique du jeudi et s'était félicitée de leurs efforts.

Puis elle lui avait souhaité bonne chance avant de raccrocher pour se nourrir et accessoirement nourrir le bébé.

-

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Un Heero en uniforme empêcherait une fusée de décoller.

Enfin, ça dépendait de laquelle.

Depuis que Duo faisait des heures sups, il n'avait jamais paru aussi reposé.

Et pour cause : il dormait ! Et Heero appréciait les efforts qu'il faisait même s'il ne l'aidait pas, il ne fallait pas déconner non plus. Mais un Heero qui le laissait bosser sans donner son avis était un Heero dans d'excellentes dispositions et surtout, un Heero non suicidaire.

Parce que Duo n'avait pas la patience extensible non plus. Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties même si on pouvait y pousser sans le moindre scrupule cette sorcière de Sinic.

-

- Tiens, un revenant !

-

Heero lui fit un signe de tête, en guise de « t'as fini »

Duo lui fit le doigt d'honneur habituel avant de reprendre son travail parce que ce n'était pas la fête.

Il s'installa à sa place, déposa les dossiers supplémentaires qu'il était parti chercher et se mit à taper à vitesse grand V

Il attendit le rythme de croisière avant de demander.

-

- Ca te dirait de bouffer avec moi au resto de tofu ? Ce soir ?

-

Heero ne cessa même pas de taper.

- Tu détestes ça.

-

Clairement.

-

- Mais toi t'aimes. En fait c'est pour me faire pardonner par rapport à la semaine dernière, même si tu t'as été un connard suprême avec les dossiers en plus. Et vire ce sourire.

-

Un sourire ça se sentait, même quand Heero ne -parlait pas.

-

- Hn. Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Ben ça me ferait plaisir. A moins que t'ai autre chose de prévu ou que t'en ai marre de ma gueule.

-

Une légère inspiration de prise.

Heero avait ri. Bon, un peu, hein. Et oui ça lui arrivait, encore heureux, même si ce n'était pas souvent. Ce devait être un jour avec.

-

- J'en ai marre de ta gueule, oui. Mais j'aime bien le restaurant et c'est toi qui paye alors pourquoi pas.

-

Super. Ça respirait l'enthousiasme.

-

- Putain t'es motivé comme un condamné à mort.

- Je sors ce soir avec le dieu de la mort je suis censé réagir comment ?

-

Duo allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de travail – ou d'alcool - pour ne pas prendre cette boutade pour ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Mais bon. Même s'ils avaient l'habitude de manger ensemble, tout ça…

Son petit cœur battait vite quand même.

Il avait dit oui.

IL AVAIT DIT OUI !

Il se mit à faire fumer son clavier.

-

- Duo ?

- Quoi, je bosse ?

- Tape moins fort, tu me donnes mal au crâne.

- Oh, je t'emmerde. T'as vu comment tu tapes, toi ? Est-ce que je te dis quelque chose ?

- …

- Alors ta gueule et laisse-moi bosser.

-

Ouais, comme d'hab, quoi. En plus Duo ne pouvait pas se demander ce qu'il allait se mettre vu qu'ils allaient partir directement du boulot.

Il ne serait même pas à son avantage, même s'il se défendait pas mal en uniforme.

* * *

**Même bureau, 16h30**

-

- Je vais me chercher un café. Tu en veux un ?

-

Duo fut choqué.

-

- Parce que tu ne vas pas en refaire ?

- J'ai la flemme.

- Autant je peux me faire des perfs de café dégueulasse. Autant quand j'ai bu ton café je suis ruiné pour la journée. Plus de café de merde avant demain. Par contre je veux bien un G-Cola.

- Le café est gratuit. Tu as deux crédits ?

- Non j'ai pas la monnaie. Tu me l'offres ?

- Non. Je t'avance.

-

Heero Yuy était près de ses sous. La cannette coûtait 4 x plus cher chez les Preventers et ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Il lui aurait éventuellement offert la cannette s'ils étaient dans une grande surface.

Duo n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que ça faisait partie de son charme mais qui sait ? Peut-être pourrait-il le surprendre ?

* * *

**Machine à café, 17h00**

-

Heero Yuy avait l'habitude de sentir les regards sur lui, même s'il ne les appréciait pas plus que ça.

Les regards envieux, les regards haineux, les regards impudiques… les lèvres mordillées, les fontaines à eau qui débordaient des gobelets et autres dossiers qui tombaient à terre, ramassés à la hâte il connaissait.

Sur la route de la machine à café il vit… un capharnaüm, une photocopieuse au clapet ouvert et des feuilles qui sortaient à tout va, une femme qui hyper-ventilait, marmonnant un « gah gah jour paul », des revues militaires renversées avec une poudre blanche qui ressemblait suspicieusement à du sucre, un liquide marron qui voulait se faire passer pour du chocolat… re, bref, c'était l'apocalypse.

Il n'y avait qu'une explication à tout ce désordre, vu que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait bien involontairement causé.

Il y avait des baskets noires et des fesses tendues dans un jean bleues.

Il y avait un polo blanc sorti du jeans par le mouvement, légèrement remonté sur les reins qui dévoilait la naissance d'un tatouage tribal en forme d'aigle.

Il y avait des bras musclés.

Il y avait de la testostérone.

Il y avait une patience aussi limitée que les capacités cérébrales de son fan club. Les borborygmes de la groupie de tout à l'heure signifiait « il m'a dit bonjour. Il a mis une main sur mon épaule »

-

- Foutue machine qui ne fonctionne pas.

- Redresse-toi. Tu n'as jamais su t'en servir.

- C'est parce que c'est de la merde.

- Hn.

-

Il se redressa. Ils se saluèrent.

-

- Heero.

- Trowa. Tu en fais une tête.

- A ce point ?

- Hn. Allons à l'autre machine à café. Je m'en occupe sinon je ne boirais pas et là ça se passera mal.

-

Trowa avait vraiment l'air de vouloir un mauvais café pour aller avec sa mauvaise journée.

Ils n'étaient pas le genre à faire dans la dentelle. Trowa avait l'air exaspéré et ce n'était pas la machine à café.

Trowa était normalement en vacances jusqu'à la semaine prochaine et pas du genre à se pointer ici en civil.

Trowa avait un problème et surtout, il ne lui ferait pas perdre de temps à lui demander comment étaient ses vacances. D'une, il s'en foutait. De deux, vu les vacances qu'il avait, mieux aurait valu qu'il soit resté travailler, ça leur aurait fait des vacances.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage du dessus – le septième. C'était l'étage absolu. L'étage où les groupies étaient priées d'aller baver dans leurs bureaux.

L'étage où régnait Chang Wu Fei. Si les anciens pilotes et Une étaient tous craints, les longs discours de Chang déclenchaient des crises de panique et des envie de boire du thé vert.

Pour un peu ils entendraient le cui-cui des oiseaux et le murmure des feuilles et le chant du torrent. Mais techniquement, les hommes iraient bien trop souvent aux toilettes.

C'était l'étage Zen BBB : bonzaï, bambous, bio (même les armes étaient en matériel recyclé)

Par contre le café était tout aussi dégueulasse.

Ils ne sirotèrent pas la chose mais la burent cul sec.

Trowa se détendit imperceptiblement.

-

- Tu n'as pas trouvé Quatre bizarre ces derniers temps ?

- Non, égal à lui-même. Toujours ridiculement sympathique malgré ses horaires plus impossibles que les miens. Toujours aussi professionnel. R.A.S. Pourquoi ?

-

Quatre avait l'air normal.

-

- Il m'appelle à pas d'heure pour me dire n'importe quoi et m'envoi des emails d'insulte avant de m'envoyer des chocolats et m'inviter à dîner ce soir tout en m'envoyant chier.

-

Heero fronça les sourcils.

-

- Tiens, Duo aussi a été exécrable avec moi.

- C'est plutôt habituel.

- Hn. Sauf que là il est plus sur la défensive. Les dossiers lui montent à la tête.

- Il va finir par tuer Une. Ou moi.

- Toi ?

- Il m'a fait chier je lui ai explosé sa pile. Résultat il fait des heures sup'.

- Salaud.

- Non. Heero.

-

Ils échangèrent un rire silencieux.

Arriva un homme qui avait l'air de glisser sur le sol même avec des boots.

Son uniforme s'étirait avec souplesse sur son corps musclé félinement.

Il traversa la pièce et sa queue de cheval flottait derrière lui.

Un doigt délicat vint appuyer sur la touche « Thé » et un Darjeeling fumant coula dans un gobelet recyclé.

Après avoir goûté et apprécié il prit la peine de tourner son beau visage altier pour saluer ces intrus, collègues et accessoirement, amis.

-

- Yuy, Barton.

- Chang.

- Wu Fei.

- Lui-même.

-

Wu Fei sourit de toutes ses dents qu'il avait superbes. Trowa émit un petit rire.

-

- Ma parole il fait de l'humour. C'est qu'il n'est pas le seul à se comporter bizarrement.

- Je ne fais pas de l'humour, Barton, je suis drôle. Je suis de bonne humeur et j'ai toutes les raisons de l'être.

-

Sourire écœurant de celui qui y a eu droit qui y a droit de manière régulière et plus que satisfaisante.

Il reprit.

-

- Qui se comporte bizarrement ?

- Duo et Quatre.

-

Wu Fei but une gorgée, perplexe.

-

- Pas à ma connaissance. Ils étaient comme à leur habitude la dernière fois que je leur ai parlé, pourquoi ?

-

Heero et Trowa entreprirent d'expliquer leur point de vue.

Wu Fei se caressa le menton.

-

- Ah, ça doit être à cause de ce qu'ils m'ont dit la dernière fois…

- De quoi tu parles, Chang ?

- Ils ont un problème ?

-

Wu Fei continua sur sa lancée, perdu dans ses pensées.

-

- Bon, aucun d'eux n'a dit de ne pas en parler mais ne leur en parlez pas quand même. Duo et Quatre sont amoureux.

- Quoi, l'un de l'autre ?

-

Un éclair de quelque chose traversa les yeux onyx.

-

- C'est possible, Barton. En fait, ça a toutes les chances d'être ça quand on recoupe les événements. Deux amis qui viennent me parler du même sujet, la probabilité est excellente. J'avais trouvé Maxwell un peu fatigué ces derniers temps et là je le trouve en forme. Peut-être est-ce sur la bonne voie ?

- Le serial flirteur et le serial bosseur ? Amoureux ?

-

Trowa claqua la langue, ouvertement sceptique.

-

- Attends, attends, attends, t'emballes pas, Heero, respire, ce truc, là, ça sort de nulle part, Wu Fei a peut-être mal compris ou déduit. Qu'ont-ils dit exactement ?

- Eh bien Barton, ils m'ont dit qu'un de leur ami était amoureux d'un de leurs amis. Et ils m'ont demandé conseil.

- Et pourquoi à toi ?

-

Wu Fei se permit un petit sourire caustique. Chang Wu Fei ne bombait plus le torse depuis qu'il s'était fait mettre une pâtée par Treize Kushrenada.

-

- Parce que je suis avec une de mes meilleures amies et de ce fait l'un des hommes les plus heureux parce que ça marche. Et parce que, Yuy, peut-être est-ce plus facile d'en parler à une personne qui ne partage pas le même bureau ? Peut-être est-ce pour ça que Duo est si nerveux, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment tu prendrais la nouvelle, si ça perturberait vos relations professionnelles ?

- …

- Quant à toi, Barton. Tu ne te dis pas que c'est peut-être pour cela que Quatre voulait te parler ? S'il y a bien un domaine où les humeurs changent, c'est bien celui-là, surtout si on est dans l'expectative. Tu es très proche de lui et il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive. J'avoue que ce ne doit pas être évident à lâcher de but en blanc. Etre amoureux de Duo Maxwell. Surtout avec son tempérament volage.

-

Les yeux de Trowa étaient tellement verts qu'ils en étaient inquiétants.

Heero secoua la tête.

-

- Justement. Duo a flirté avec moi en état d'ébriété.

- Ah c'est sûr, pour foncer dans un iceberg, il faut une sacrée dose d'alcool dans le sang ou s'appeler Titanic.

- …

-

La paupière de Trowa tressauta à la remarque de Wu Fei.

Heero poursuivit, impassible.

-

- Duo n'a pas arrêté de me complimenter sur mon physique, sur mon travail et même sur mon intelligence. S'il avait des vues sur Quatre, je le vois mal me prendre pour cible. Ça ruinerait ses chances. Il est trop spontané mais il n'est pas stupide.

-

Wu Fei balaya la remarque de la main.

-

- Maxwell flirte tout le temps, Yuy et il n'a pas attendu d'être pompette pour te tendre des perches pour tester tes limites, comme il l'a fait avec moi, mais il a vite arrêté le jour où je lui ai mis une main aux fesses. Ce n'était plus drôle.

- Tu lui as mis une main aux fesses ?

- Oui, Yuy.

- Et comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Hmm… Je dirais timidement.

- Timidement ? Lui ? Arrête le thé, Wu Fei.

- Il a pourtant rougi, Barton.

-

Heero haussa un sourcil, pas déphasé. Il attendait un « et »

-

- Et ?

- Et il a dit que j'avais la main agréable et idéalement proportionnée. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu qu'il avait les fesses masculines les plus agréables qu'il m'ait été donné de toucher. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois le seul à lui administrer des massages quand il sort de mission ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Je suis hétérosexuel, pas aveugle. Maxwell est très bel homme.

- …

- …

-

On ne pouvait pas tout savoir sur tout le monde et Wu Fei Chang était en train de leur boucher un coin.

Il reprit.

-

- Seulement, il n'a jamais flirté avec Quatre, en tous cas pas devant moi. C'est peut-être un signe.

-

Mais Trowa restait sceptique.

-

- Quatre a beau être bi, je le vois mal avec Duo.

- Et pourquoi, Barton ? Duo est bi aussi.

- Ca sort de nulle part ça aussi, il s'en passe des choses pendant mon absence. Je le croyais hétéro.

- Visiblement, non.

- Et du coup ils doivent être bi ensemble ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? En tous cas ils sont venus dans mon bureau pour me parler strictement de la même chose. Et ils essaient de vous en parler également parce que votre écoute compte.

-

Trowa ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser que Quatre était amoureux de Duo. C'étai juste complètement surréaliste.

En dehors du fait que Duo ait semble-t-il découvert sa bisexualité ces trois dernières semaines – ou l'ait avoué à ce moment précis, mais ça sonnait aussi faux que les histoires incroyables qui lui arrivaient en boîte.

Même s'il avait été témoin de nombreux trucs assez démentiels. Ce n'était pas parce que ça sonnait faux que c'était faux. Bref, ça sonnait mal.

Ils avaient tous les deux une personnalité à la fois gaie et compliquée. Ils étaient tous les deux foncièrement doux à tendance sociopathe. Ils étaient très différents, mais se ressemblaient trop pour être ensemble. S'ils se mettaient ensemble ce serait l'apocalypse : ils étaient tous les deux incontrôlables. Ils avaient survécu au système 0. Ils ne survivraient pas à ça.

Et puis peut-être… toutes les pistes n'avaient pas été vérifiées. Pourquoi conclure tout de suite ? Parfois les plus suspects n'étaient pas les coupables. Parfois le plus évident était innocent.

-

- Peut-être qu'ils parlaient de quelqu'un d'autre…

-

Wu Fei leva le sourcil très haut.

-

- C'est possible. Mais franchement ce serait qui ?

- Hn. Duo connaît la Terre entière…

- Quatre aussi.

- Certes. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'est ami avec la Terre entière. Leurs proches se comptent sur les doigts de la main et il y en a dix.

- Il reste donc autant de doigt qu'il y a de choix.

- Je suis d'accord avec Heero. D'autant qu'il y a au minimum une piste que nous n'avons pas emprunté.

-

Wu Fei sembla réfléchir puis écarquilla les yeux.

-

- C'est une blague…

- …

- …

- Yuy, Barton, la probabilité est si faible que ça ressemblerait à un sursaut d'ego. Et c'est celui qui a appris à redimensionner le sien qui vous parle.

-

Silence.

Eclat de rire dédaigneux de Wu Fei.

-

- Vous n'avez pas pensé sérieusement qu'il s'agissait de vous ?

-

Ils protestèrent.

-

- Ils nous invitent à dîner…

- Quatre m'a appelé en pleine nuit juste pour entendre ma voix.

-

Mais Wu Fei n'était pas d'accord.

-

- Enfin c'est complètement ridicule. Yuy, tu ne présentes aucun intérêt pour Maxwell, il aime les tempéraments de feu et tu es congelé. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire l'eau bout mais ne s'enflamme pas, pire elle s'évapore. A peu près autant d'intérêt qu'un éjaculateur précoce, sans te manquer de respect.

- …

-

Heero ne savait pas s'il devait pendre Wu Fei par sa queue de cheval.

-

- Quant à toi, Barton ? Redescends sur Terre. En dehors de tes missions tu fais des loopings sur un trampoline et ta sœur lance des couteaux. Le cirque, c'est l'aventure quand on a 6 ans, après c'est difficile de renouveler ses numéros, de surprendre, de séduire. A peu près autant d'intérêt qu'un amant trop vieux ou une capote sans rapport sexuel..

- …

-

Ah ouais quand même.

Wu Fei poursuivit, imperturbable.

-

- Winner et Maxwell aiment ce qui sort du lot. Le Golden boy a tout pour lui sauf sa liberté. Liberté totale que représente le Serial Flirteur… Winner et Maxwell savent que derrière l'apparence il y a bien plus.

-

Ni Trowa ni Heero ne pouvaient dire le contraire.

-

- …

- …

-

Wu Fei conclut.

-

- Non, si ce n'était pas eux alors je ne m'appellerai pas Chang Wu Fei. Ils étaient très proches quand je les ai vus ce midi.

- Ils étaient au réfectoire ?

- Penses-tu, ils avaient peut-être besoin d'intimité. Un break à proximité du lieu de travail pour ne pas être en retard.

-

Heero observa attentivement Wu Fei avant de répondre.

-

- Tu avais dit qu'ils étaient comme d'habitude la dernière fois où tu leur as parlé.

- Et je le confirme, Yuy. Ils étaient comme d'habitude la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui ils ne m'ont pas vu et donc nous n'avons pas parlé. Pour ce que j'en ai vu, c'était, disons, comme d'habitude +.

-

Trowa cligna les yeux. Une fois.

-

- Tu avais dit que tu ne les avais jamais vus flirter ensemble.

- Et je le confirme, Barton, ils ne flirtaient pas.

- …

- C'était de l'habitude +, sans plus. Je confirme également qu'ils étaient très proches, au point que Quatre parte précipitamment en oubliant de payer. A croire que Duo lui fait de l'effet, il en oublie le temps qui file. Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus et peut-être que bientôt… le petit + sera classé X.

-

Wu Fei avait ajouté ce commentaire en prenant une voix onctueuse, sensuelle.

Il reprit sur son ton habituel.

-

- Enfin, quoiqu'il s'agisse, vous le saurez ce soir, enfin, si vous y allez.

-

Heero sembla rassembler les informations.

Wu Fei jeta son gobelet et commanda deux Darjeeling supplémentaires. Tiens il était tiède.

Puis il appuya sur une autre touche, celle qu'il appelle « la touche secrète »

Oops. Oh, de toute façon ils en auraient besoin.

-

- Oh, j'irais. Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. Mais ça sera à ma manière, qu'il descende de sa comète celui-là. M'appeler à pas d'heure pour me parler de Duo ? C'est ça qui ne pouvait pas attendre ? Il va accoucher ou quoi ?

-

Heero fit claquer ses doigts.

-

- Hn. Si ça se vérifie, il va falloir apprendre à Maxwell à arrêter de flirter quand il a quelqu'un ou quelqu'un en vue.

-

Le regard de Wu Fei se fit énigmatique avant de répondre.

-

- Oh. M'est avis qu'il ne l'a pas _encore_.

-

Trowa renchérit, énigmatique, alors que Wu Fei leur tendait à chacun un gobelet.

-

- Oui, Wu Fei. _Il_ ne l'a pas encore.

-

Ils burent cul sec.

Ils ne toussèrent pas.

Ils étaient des hommes qui n'auraient pas les larmes aux yeux avec un thé au rhum transformé en rhum au thé.

Le thé n'était pas fumant… ils avaient bu de l'alcool avec de l'eau.

Le temps que l'un ou l'autre ne réagisse pour secouer Wu Fei, celui-ci était reparti travailler sans le moindre scrupule, glissant sur le sol telle une ombre qui marche.

-

**Tzusuku **

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi Natsu ! Biz biz pokisants !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Tutti Frutti Mithylove ¤ vacances ! ¤

**La suite ? OS IV, semaine 3 : 2/3, La vache enragée tu mangeras  
**


	5. OS IV2 : La vache enragée tu mangeras

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : petite histoire de rien du tout qui donne le sourire ;)  
**

**Rating : **T

**C'est quoi ?** un énorme sourire parce que j'ai appris une nouvelle merveilleuse en début de semaine et ça vaut tous les bonheurs du monde. Et en même temps j'ai appris quelque chose de pas super.

**Résumé : **Timidité quand tu nous tiens :)

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi, pour vos messages tous gentils. Je vous répondrais dans la foulée :)  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Natsu qui m'a poksé et que je contrepokes :)**

**Une Mithy qui écrit (vive les vacances :p) Fiou l'ensemble est long, je l'ai donc partagé en 3 parties égales. J'attends vos commentaires pour poster la suite !**

Petit mot sup : fan de Wu Fei, Trowa et Heero ? Lisez !

* * *

**Timide mode d'emploi  
**

**-**

**OS IV, semaine 3, 2ème partie/3 : La vache enragée tu mangeras  
**

**-  
**

**Restaurant Shin Tofu, Paris, 20h00**

-

Ils étaient dans le restaurant préféré de Heero… et Duo se demandait si ce n'était pas à cause des serveuses – toutes jolies, toutes asiatiques ou wannabe asiatiques et toutes siliconées – qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui mettre du « sama » à toutes les sauces avec un sourire en plastique.

Pas Yuy-sama à la rigueur (mais d'où qu'elles connaissaient son nom ?)… mais Heero-Sama.

Quand elles le servaient elles se penchaient tellement qu'on pourrait croire que le plat de résistance c'était les nénés.

Au pire des cas c'était des micros ou le bureau des réclamations parce que quand Heero demandait un truc ou disait simplement merci, il parlait à leurs seins.

-

- Pétasses.

- Hn ?

- Juste Pétasses.

- ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Hn.

-

Par contre curieusement, les filles ne lui adressaient pas la parole. Peut-être qu'il balançait de mauvaises ondes.

Il était pas d'humeur à flirter avec elles.

Bref.

Et le laisse tomber ! On pouvait vraiment avoir envie de laisser tomber une conversation stupide ? Ne pas avoir envie de répondre ?

C ETAIT PAS UN MENSONGE CA ET C'ETAIT PAS COMPLIQUE ! Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ??

Bon, ça marchait quand l'autre laissait vraiment tomber. Et il n'allait pas s'amuser à le sortir à toutes les sauces parce que ce serait une dead end mais bon…

-

- Voilà votre plat Heero-Sama.

-

Oh mais for fuck sake… va ranger tes dents, connasse ! Va te ranger toute entière, ta place c'est dans un musée de cire !

Et l'autre qui répondait…

-

- Arigato.

- Toi-même.

- Pardon ?

- Amen. J'ai une dalle d'assassin, je suis soulagé que le plat arrive. Merci madame !

-

I run, I hide but sometimes I lie and fuck you if I care! You're not Heero.

Quoiqu'il lui avait bien caché certaines choses. Mensonges par omission, péché véniel.

La pétasse lui adressa un sourire commercial. Elle croyait qu'elle manquait d'attention envers lui. Duo n'avait qu'une envie, lui dire qu'elle était trop laide pour ça et lui balancer qu'il préférait les pièces d'origines aux reconditionnés.

Maquillée comme une voiture volée… c'était ce qui plaisait à Heero ?

Il était très discret sur sa vie privée même s'il savait qu'il avait des besoins comme la plupart des gens, que sa vie lui avait appris à prendre son plaisir n'importe où – mecs, nanas, main, surtout dans un gundam, pour bien se rendre opérationnel -. Mais son cœur il le mettait où ? Dans son cul ? Ses sourires à la connasse commençaient à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs.

Ah, Bimbo n° 1 – une vraie asiatique aux cheveux teints en brun et avec des longues couettes - se barrait. Enfin. Et ils purent découvrir leur mini soupière d'un riche vert, le seul truc joli parce que l'intérieur… du bouillon avec le truc vert foncé dégueulasse dont les nanas se tartinaient la gueule, le truc qui nettoie ou pollue la mer il savait plus – non mais est-ce qu'on mettait un balais à chiottes dans son assiette ? -, des champignons naturels aussi crédibles que des bâtonnets de poisson, des carrés blancs qui n'avaient rien de sexy et des rondelles d'oignon, la seule rondelle intéressante étant en face de lui, quant aux oignons ici, ils étaient sans aucun intérêt, même s'il avait _vraiment_ été bisexuel.

-

- Oh, fuck…

-

Pour Duo et sa mauvaise foi chronique, Tofu et tout le tralala signifiaient donc régime, éco-pas logique, transgénique ou pire, bio.

Il était accro à la junk food. Il adorait les trucs gras et bien lourds, le genre qui collait au corps et il s'en foutait complètement si c'était pas bien. Il était carnivore – le rat, c'est bon ! le chat, c'est meilleur quand c'est bien tendre ! le chien y en avait pas sur L2 mais bien grillé pourquoi pas ! Hey, on faisait avec ce qu'on avait - et bon vivant et ce qu'il avait là n'était pas top. Quand Quatre lui avait mis du Bœuf Wellington dans la bouche en lui disant, il avait connu son premier orgasme. Il avait oublié rat, chat et s'était concentré sur bovin, ovin et gibier. Hmm il en avait les lèvres sèches et les yeux brillants. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

-

- Hn ?

-

Et merde. Ça voulait dire « quoi » et il n'allait pas lui refaire tout de suite le coup de laisse tomber.

Honnêteté, honnêteté chérie.

-

- Je pensais que Quatre m'avait fait connaître mon premier orgasme cul…

- Hn.

-

Linaire ! Culinaire ! Il pouvait lui laisser finir ses phrases quand même !

Ok, Heero avait faim. Il regardait son plat comme si c'était le meilleur du monde.

Il goûterait, hein. Mais il connaissait et rien qu'à l'odeur il savait que ça n'avait pas encore changé et que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il aimerait.

-

- Itadakimasu.

- Ouais, toi aussi.

-

Duo goûta. Sans commentaire.

Pour lui ça n'avait aucun goût mais Heero avait l'air content et c'était ce qui comptait.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le Shin Tofu. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'on ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir.

C'était un cadre très épuré, aux tons boisés, nature. Des tables toutes rectangulaires, nues, avec un socle de verre recyclé, derrière lequel on pouvait voir des germes de soja, histoire de voir à quel point c'était moche avant que ce soit transformé.

Un aquarium sur la droite, une mini fontaine sur la gauche et une musique très spa, mélange d'ocarina et de flûte de pan.

Et des filles très nature aux allures d'héroïnes d'anciens jeux vidéo, le pantalon en moins. Style Street Fighter.

Mais si elles donnaient à bouffer à Heero… il était à table avec lui.

-

- Duo ?

-

Alors certes, il était en uniforme et n'avait donc fait aucun effort vestimentaire. Mais hey lui non plus ! Certes il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens que ça se voyait qu'ils étaient pas coiffés.

Mais hey ça lui allait trop bien.

Certes Heero réussissait à rester frais après des heures alors que lui avait des auréoles sur sa chemise.

Mais HEY ! Ca se voyait pas ! Par contre il fallait qu'il évite de trop gesticuler parce que tôt ou tard, ça risquerait de schnouffouiller gentiment.

Mais bon, Heero avait l'habitude des odeurs mâles. Il n'allait pas s'évanouir.

Ça la foutait juste un peu mal pour un premier rendez-vous.

Ce qu'il était mignon quand même à lutter avec son entrée !

Il soupira comme la groupie qu'il était, ce qui fut mal interprété.

-

- Ouais buddy ?

- Tu ne manges pas.

-

En fait, Duo essayait d'oublier qu'il avait un semi blob fade devant lui.

-

- J'aime vraiment pas l'entrée. J'aurais ptet plus de chance avec le reste. T'en veux ?

-

Les yeux de Heero s'illuminèrent.

Oui, Heero Yuy avait la reconnaissance du ventre. C'était la seule circonstance qui lui permettait d'avoir une réaction quelconque.

­

* * *

**Restaurant A la bonne Chère, Paris, 21h30**

**-**

Quatre bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, finissant sa seconde coupe de champagne frappé. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter l'excellent narguilé de l'un de ses meilleurs partenaires d'affaire. (soyons sérieux, il n'aurait clairement pas pu refuser de toute façon)

Il avait à tort pensé qu'il allait être simple et délicieux.

Il était bio, délicieusement fruité et indécemment coupé.

Il regarda son portable. Aucun message.

Il fit toutes ses messageries : rien, à part un bonne chance d'Elle ou un Go for it de Duo.

Il souffla.

Déjà 1h00 de retard. Avait-il bien écrit 20h30 dans son message ? OU 20h00 ? Il ne savait plus…

-

- Souhaitez-vous la même chose ?

-

Le pingouin aux allures d'Alfred Pennyworth du pauvre le regardait comme s'il allait avoir un généreux pourboire.

Ce qu'il ne s'avait pas c'était que son pourboire allait s'amenuiser telle une peau de chagrin.

50 cents par minutes de retard. A ce rythme, il lui devrait de l'argent.

-

- Oui, la même chose. Merci.

-

Il ne lui avait pas demandé si « la personne qu'il attendait… »

Finalement son solde serait peut-être créditeur après tout.

* * *

**21h00 au Shin Tofu**

-

Bimbo n°2 Megumi (qui devait s'appeler Jenny) – une fausse rouquine, wannabe asiatique avec des dents de lapin, mais celle-là était à peu près mignonne – venait de s'en aller, à la grande joie de Heero.

On avait desservi un blob pour lui mettre un autre vrai blob cette fois recouvert de légumes, qu'ils appelaient plat de résistance. Ah oui, Duo allait résister très fort, d'ailleurs son estomac était en grève.

Et ils ne servaient même pas de pain, bordel. Par contre les pousses de bambous de ses couilles, le lait de soja noir « on ne sert pas d'alcool ici - et autres galettes de riz sans saveur le plongeaient dans un abîme de désespoir.

Heero était comme d'habitude : silencieux.

Heero savourait son repas avec classe. La musique était reposante. On se croirait à l'étage Wu Fei.

Duo s'entendit ronfler. Heero aussi.

-

- Tu t'emmerdes.

-

Franchise.

-

- Ouais. Ben tu dis rien.

- Toi non plus tu ne dis rien.

- De toute façon quand t'aimes tu dis jamais rien. Tu « Hn » ou « Hmm »

-

Il avait le droit de le taquiner un peu.

Heero lui lança une œillade assassine.

-

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Par contre toi tu ne manges pas.

- Ben ouais.

-

Ben c'était juste dégueu, quoi. Moins dégueu mais dégueu quand même.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Qu'il n'avait pas d'excuse pour ne pas parler ?

Le regard de Heero était patient. Très. Voir Trop.

Il attendait, entre deux bouchées de vase compacte.

-

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-

Duo cligna les yeux.

Bambi prit dans les phares de Wing Zero.

-

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… parce que tu m'as invité dans un restaurant que tu n'apprécies pas. Je suppose que ce n'est pas uniquement pour me remercier.

-

Il panique.

Il paaaanique.

Mais il ne se laisse pas désarçonner.

-

- Pourquoi tu supposes ça ?

-

Heero secoua la tête.

-

- Parce que je ne suis pas bête. Relax, Duo, on dirait que tu es en mission.

- …

-

Euh…

Heero sembla changer de tactique.

-

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de ton plat ?

- Help yourself…

-

Heero lui fit un petit sourire à la fois gourmand et effrayant.

Presque rassurant.

Le regard Tex Avery, « je ne veux pas te faire de mal » avec le gros gourdin derrière le dos.

Ou peut-être était-ce la panique ?

Ah c'est sûr ! Inviter Heero pour le regarder bouffer silencieusement - en se gardant de soupirer un « il est trop hot » mais ça il ne pouvait pas le savoir -, même si la scène était super sexy… concrètement ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Du point de vue de Heero, hein ! Les conneries qu'on ferait pas pour se rapprocher de l'iceberg.

Mais si Heero s'apercevait qu'il était un peu trop observé…

Ça ne faisait que révéler un peu plus sa…

Et merde.

Manquerait plus qu'il glousse et il le saurait pervers psychopathe et con comme une poule sans tête.

Euh… il préférait limite qu'il le voit timide à ce rythme-là.

-

- Arigato.

* * *

**A la Bonne Chère, 22h30**

-

Quatre buvait sa quatrième coupe de champagne, sans sourcilier.

Trowa lui avait bel et bien posé un lièvre cloné. Avec la gentille lettre qu'il avait reçu ?

Salopard.

Ça faisait deux heures qu'il attendait et sa patience avait des limites.

Il se leva, aussi dignement que la combinaison narguilé coupé et champagne le lui permettaient.

Il entendit une voix dans son dos qui le stoppa net.

-

- Quatre.

- Trowa.

- Tu as fumé.

-

T'excuses pas de ton retard, Connard. Et dis pas bonsoir, surtout.

Mais Quatre était trop soulagé pour mordre.

Enfin, pour l'instant.

Comme quoi on n'attrapait pas du sucre avec du vinaigre.

-

- Oui, j'avais besoin de me détendre. Au lieu de me dégourdir les jambes je me dégourdis le gosier.

-

Trowa prit place devant Quatre, l'air horriblement sexy dans sa chemise blanche ouverte aux premiers boutons sur sa peau bronzée, rentrée dans son pantalon de smoking noir.

Sans cravate et pourtant sans faute de goût. Impeccable de sa coupe de cheveux à la mèche plus courte, stylisée sans être domptée, jusqu'à ses chaussures nettes sans être trop neuves.

Un effort mais pas trop.

Il était rasé de frais et son après-rasage cordonné à son eau de toilette était délicieusement épicé, se mêlait à la peau pour tourner la tête et non soulever le cœur.

Et ses yeux verts, verts, verts. Et froids. Fait chier. Et en plus il la ramenait ?

-

- Tu as l'air un peu trop détendu, tu es débraillé. Tu as vu Duo avant de venir ?

-

?

* * *

**Au Shin Tofu, même moment**

-

Heero déposa ses baguettes et s'essuya la bouche.

Asia Bimbo n° 4 vint les desservir et prendre la commande pour les desserts.

Duo dit une nouvelle fois « pareil » en sachant pertinemment que Heero mangerait son plat.

Il avait la dent sucrée.

Asia Bimbo arriva avec un énième blob qui ressemblait à un flan marron et rose.

Duo goûta. Et donna son plat à Heero, lequel le mangea avec appétit, mais tout en savourant, lentement.

-

- Arigato.

- Bon dessert.

-

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant de relever les yeux et de les plonger dans le regard de Duo.

Lequel se savait rose blob.

Puis Heero lui dit de but en blanc.

-

- Bon, je vais te mettre à l'aise. Vu que tu n'y arrives pas je vais le faire.

- Faire quoi ?

- Le premier pas.

-

Le cœur de Duo se mit à battre la chamade.

-

- Heero ?

- Tu me regardes. Tu soupires. Tu ne dis rien mais ce n'est pas un silence normal.

- …

-

May-Day

May-Day

May-Day

-

- Tu soupires. Tu as la tête ailleurs. Quand j'y réfléchis c'est évident, malgré ton bagou.

- …

- Je savais que ça pouvait rendre un peu stupide et gauche mais je ne pouvais imaginer que ce serait à ce point avec toi.

- … Heero…

- Duo, je sais tout.

-

Duo cligna des yeux.

-

- Tu sais tout ?

-

Heero se fit catégorique.

-

- Je sais tout.

-

Duo haussa un sourcil.

-

- Tu sais tout ??

- Tout.

-

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

-

- Tout, tout ?

-

Le regard de Heero se fit intense.

-

- Tout.

- Euh, tu sais quoi, au juste ?

* * *

**A la Bon Chère, Même moment**

-

_- Tu as l'air un peu trop détendu, tu es débraillé. Tu as vu Duo avant de venir ?_

-

Débraillé ? Mais ta gueule ! Il avait juste desserré sa cravate et passa la main dans ses cheveux !

Il n'était jamais débraillé ! Pourquoi les types comme lui étaient canons quand ils ne portaient pas de cravate ? Pourquoi les types comme Quatre réussissaient à être débraillés même tirés à quatre épingles juste parce qu'il y avait un truc de déplacé que rien n'avait été froissé ?

-

- Allo ? Tu m'écoutes ? Tu penses à quoi là ?

-

Oh Putain.

Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

* * *

**Au Shin Tofu, même moment**

-

Duo lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

-

_- Euh, tu sais quoi, au juste ?_

- Pour Quatre et toi. Et ce n'est pas la peine de nier, même Trowa le sait.

-

Duo perdit deux tons de blanc.

-

- … Qui t'en as parlé ? Qui ?

-

Alors c'était bien ça…

-

- Chang.

- Wu Fei ? Comment est-il au courant ?

- Vous lui avez parlé, je vous le rappelle. Et il a additionné 2 et 2. L'ami d'un ami ça ne marche même pas chez les gosses…

-

Duo se savait cramoisi et avait les mains qui tremblaient.

-

- … Alors… euh… tu me trouves pas ridicule ?

- La méthode est ridicule, oui. Mais ce que tu ressens, non, je ne le trouve pas ridicule.

- …

-

Duo tombait des nues.

-

- Ce n'est pas anormal quand on se côtoie beaucoup, de développer des sentiments. Surtout quand on est amis.

- T'as développé des sentiments, toi ?

-

Duo n'avait plus de cœur tellement il battait vite.

-

- Non, juste mes muscles.

-

C'était une boutade.

Mais quand Duo avait posé la question des « sentiments », il avait juste le cœur au bord des yeux.

Mais Heero ne l'avait ni vu, ni compris.

Oui plutôt il avait vu et compris de travers.

Duo poursuivit.

-

- Et tu n'es pas, je sais pas fâché ? Vert ? Etonné ?

* * *

**A la Bonne Chère, même moment**

-

Oh putain, vérité…

-

- Oui je t'écoute, Tro. Là, je pense que tu devrais fermer ta gueule et je me demande pourquoi toi quand tu n'es pas tiré à quatre épingles tu réussis à faire gravure de mode quand moi je me contente de desserrer ma cravate et tout de suite ça fait débraillé. Bref, c'est sans intérêt.

- Je te l'accorde.

- …

-

T'es pas obligé d'approuver, Connard. J'aurais dû fumer un peu plus, ptet que je serais un peu plus zen.

-

- Et donc, Duo ?

- Quoi, Duo ? Oh, si je l'ai vu ? Oui on a passé une petite heure tous les deux. Héhé. D'ailleurs… oh merde j'ai pas fait ça ? Je l'ai pas planté ? Faut que je l'appelle. Excuse-moi.

-

Trowa le regarda comme s'il avait complètement perdu la tête.

Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Il n'y avait pensé ni sur le coup, ni après coup. Mais là, à nouveau dans un restaurant… il lui avait laissé l'ardoise.

Trowa retint sa main au moment où il finissait d'appuyer sur la touche « 2 »

-

- Ca ne va pas être possible.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je suis pas venu pour dîner avec ton portable. Je suis venu pour diner avec toi. Quoi que t'ai à dire à Duo ça attendra.

- Mais…

- Est-ce que ça a un quelconque caractère d'urgence ?

- Ben je suis désolé quoi.

- Alors ça attendra.

- Je veux bien mais je viens de tomber directement sur sa messagerie. Ça ne se fait pas de raccrocher comme ça. Je laisse un message et je raccroche.

-

_Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Duo. Parlez utile sinon je vous rappelle pas._

-

- Salut Duo, c'est moi. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure je suis impardonnable. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, tu le sais, hein ? D'autant que j'ai horreur de ça. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de malaise entre nous mais bon, quand même. Te promets de me racheter, demande-moi ce que tu veux. Appelle-moi dès que tu peux. Ciao.

-

…

On pouvait dire que Trowa était vert. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus.

S'il n'avait pas la moindre petite once de curiosité… s'il ne voulait pas l'entendre de la bouche même de Quatre, il serait reparti sur le champ.

Il savait faire des plates excuses à Duo pour le plantage au restau et il ne savait pas en faire pour lui ? C'était quoi ce délire ? C'était qui Duo pour bénéficier de ça ? Il fallait que de l'argent soit en jeu pour que le blond descende de sa comète ?

Celui-ci lui sourit un peu nerveusement et éteignit son téléphone sous son regard froid.

-

- Voilà c'est fait, tu vois c'était court. Je n'appelle plus personne, promis. Alors… tu veux bien prendre place aussi ? Que Duo ne soit pas le seul auprès duquel j'essaie de me racheter ?

-

C'était la première fois depuis un petit moment que Quatre arrivait à dire les bonnes choses à Trowa.

Quatre rougit sous l'intensité du regard, d'ailleurs.

Puis le brun-roux déplaça la chaise pour s'asseoir.

Quatre l'imita, un petit sourire sur les lèvres en pensant à l'Américain, pour se donner du courage. Quand Trowa le regardait ainsi il perdait tous ses moyens. Même sa bouche qui partait plus vite que la redoute.

Alors qu'il se redressait son regard se posa sur la table d'à côté. Plus particulièrement sur les fesses d'un homme qui tirait la chaise de ce qui ressemblait à une femme, Quatre était un peu trop concentré sur les attributs appétissants du jeune homme.

Trowa le tira de sa rêverie.

-

- Je vois que les choses s'arrangent. Tu es dans de meilleures dispositions.

- Toi aussi. Tu me parles et tu n'appelles pas Space Casse Couilles.

- Et toi tu ne m'as pas appelé Connard.

-

Pas ouvertement, non. Mais yeux bleus, yeux d'amoureux, yeux de nerveux ?

Ça avait dû se voir sans ses yeux, le connard qui mourrait d'envie de sortir de ses lèvres ?

On se croyait toujours voyant et on ne l'était pas toujours.

Quatre secoua la tête et sourit de sa bêtise.

-

- Merci d'être venu. Je suis content que tu sois là.

-

Trowa hocha la tête.

Quatre se racla la gorge, gêné.

Trowa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'était pas excusé alors qu'il avait pris dix secondes et une voix sirupeuse pour le faire auprès du Serial Flirteur.

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. C'était une réaction au foutage de gueule.

-

- Euh… à part ça tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Oui. J'ai bien _dormi_.

-

Quatre ne percutait apparemment pas. C'était pourtant son message à voix haute qui aurait pu lui servir de berceuse.

Mais Trowa ne savait pas que Quatre ne savait pas.

-

- Je ne te ferais pas le front de te demander comment étaient tes vacances.

- Je dirai… musclées.

-

Quatre s'autorisa une œillade appréciative.

-

- Ca se voit. Tu as bien pris malgré ton manque de sommeil.

- C'est plutôt Catherine qui a pris. Toute mon énergie.

- Les femmes.

- Les sœurs sont les pires.

- Ne m'en parle pas.

-

Trowa sembla se détendre imperceptiblement. Le serveur lui demanda s'il voulait un apéritif et il se commanda « la même chose que Monsieur »

« Monsieur » en commanda un autre, pour trinquer et quelques mises en bouche, officiellement pour accompagner, officieusement pour éponger.

Lorsque le tout arriva, ils trinquèrent et burent, Quatre, une plus longue gorgée. Il attendit que Trowa regarde ailleurs avant de se jeter sur les petits fours, histoire de se mettre quelques miettes discrètement.

En vain, mais il ne le savait pas encore.

Puis il reprit une gorgée de champagne pour effacer les miettes.

-

- Bon. Tu as aimé les chocolats ?

-

Trowa répondit pince sans rire.

S'il avait aimé les chocolats ?

-

- Ils étaient très bons.

-

Quatre émis un petit rire chaleureux.

-

- Tu n'as même pas ouvert la boîte.

-

Avec ce type de missive il avait de la chance qu'il n'ait pas foutu ses chocolats à la poubelle, mais Quatre l'ignorait. Il le connaissait juste bien, jusque dans la moindre de ses expressions.

Il avait vu à son regard qu'il lui avait menti pour le protocole.

Quatre savait que Trowa lui en voulait encore et tant qu'il lui en voudrait il ne mangerait pas un seul chocolat. Rancunier au possible, doux, avec un caractère en Gundanium. Chiant.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, Trowa lui fit son sourire habituel « je sais que je ne te la fais pas »

-

- Non. Sinon j'aurais passé ma soirée sur mes toilettes et non avec toi.

- Pas faux. Mais tu les as reçus il y a deux jours, non ?

- Oui, avec un petit mot doux.

-

Trowa était sarcastique.

Ah. Lui aussi avait trouvé le mot limite guimauve ?

Quatre lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

-

- Ah. Je me sais un peu mièvre quand je suis fatigué.

- Mièvre ? Tu trouves ce que tu m'as envoyé est mièvre ?

-

Quatre eut la décence de rougir.

-

- Bon, d'accord. C'est plus mièvre à ce rythme, c'était carrément chochotte. Manquait plus que mon eau de toilette, du rouge à lèvre carmin et un « tout à toi, grand fou » et là, tu croyais que c'était la Sinic.

- Tu as un sens pour le moins… particulier de la « mièvrerie »

-

Connard entre autres… c'était un mot doux.

Quatre se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'envoyer le blabla chewing-gum.

-

- Oh, elle aussi. Et puis ne fais pas ton timide, tu sais qu'elle a un faible pour toi.

-

Trowa secoua la tête, pris au jeu malgré lui.

-

- Pourtant c'est à toi qu'elle transmet ses amitiés.

- C'est toi qui vis avec elle, Trowa, qui suis-je pour m'opposer à une telle passion.

- C'est ma concierge.

- Hé ! C'est la meilleure excuse ! C'est la planque miracle !

-

Ils rirent de concert, Trowa presque malgré lui. Quatre était un peu nerveux mais égal à lui-même, presque aux antipodes des lettres colériques, hargneuses qu'il avait reçu jusqu'à il y a deux jours.

Lunatique ?

Vraiment… amoureux ?

Non non, il était juste bipolaire. Il faudrait qu'il le persuade d'aller se faire soigner.

Quatre aurait pu être aux anges s'il y croyait.

Trowa était un peu tendu – bon, pas là où il le voulait mais qui sait, ça pourrait venir ? – mais il riait avec lui. Il riait, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un bout de temps.

Il lui avait manqué ce crétin en vacances.

Oui, ça ne se passait pas si mal que ça finalement.

Ça pouvait être aussi simple que ça de se réconcilier ?

Quatre croisa les doigts sous la table, pour que Duo puisse avoir un excellent moment aussi.

* * *

**Retour au Shin ToFu**

-

_- Et tu n'es pas, je sais pas fâché ? Vert ? Etonné._

-

Heero leva un sourcil.

-

- Etonné ? Oui, mais ça explique ton comportement bizarre même pour toi de ces derniers temps.

-

Oh…

-

- Ah…

- Vert ? Je n'ai jamais été adolescent, je ne connais personnellement cette couleur qu'en débardeur.

-

Alors c'était si simple ?!

Duo sourit de la boutade.

-

- Fâché ? Pourquoi ?

-

Oh God, thank you! Thank you!

-

- Heero... je sais pas quoi dire. Je m'y attendais pas.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça me concernait.

- Hein ?

- Tes sentiments…

-

Bimbo n°3 – qui était une wannabe Japonaise qui avait oublie qu'elle redevenait blonde à la racine - leur apporta l'addition. Deux soupes de miso Maxi Tofu, du Tofu aux légumes du Chef et une crème tofu, chocolat blanc et fruits rouges spécial Soleil Levant pour 150 crédits ? Depuis quand c'était devenu aussi cher ?

Heero songea, de manière absolument honteuse et sans le moindre scrupue, que ce n'était pas lui payait de toute façon.

A voir ce que Duo avait systématiquement laissé dans son assiette, c'était complètement injuste et certes il n'était pas Wu Fei, certes il était invité, mais Duo était un ami. Ça l'emmerdait, là, mais c'était comme ça.

La mort dans l'âme et pétrit de bon sens, Heero essaya d'attraper l'addition, mais Duo fut plus rapide. Il encouragea son futur Heero à continuer sur une voie qu'il aimait de plus en plus même si elle lui faisait très peur.

-

_- Mes _sentiments…

- Tes sentiments…

- _sont partagés ? _Oui, 'Ro…

- … ne regardent que toi.

- _Oh, Heero_… Hein ???

* * *

**Retour à la Bonne Chère, même moment**

-

Trowa commanda un sauté de veau aux champignons avec légumes du jardin et Quatre se commanda quelque chose qui ne faisait pas péter : la même chose.

Il aurait bien pris du poisson ou des asperges mais c'était trop dangereux. Après tout on ne savait jamais comment pouvait se terminer une soirée.

Ben quoi ? il l'aimait depuis des années, il avait le droit d'espérer une happy end dans un lit et tout le tralala ? C'était un homme simple avec des plaisirs simples ! Seulement son petit cœur n'arrivait pas à les exprimer simplement. En tous cas, pas à l'autre imbécile devant lui qui ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il le bouffait des yeux… en toute discrétion.

-

Trowa faisait tout avec une grâce incroyable. Il avait des belles mains, une belle âme torturée, un beau caractère de merde.

Une belle bouche qui posait une question entre deux morceaux de cet excellent sauté.

Ah merde, il avait une belle voix aussi.

-

- Et sinon… ça se passe bien avec Duo ?

Pourquoi il lui reparlait de Duo, là.

Il faisait chier.

Il pouvait pas le laisser où il était ? Avec Heero, dans un restaurant qu'il détestait ?

Quatre lui répondit un brin sèchement.

-

- Non il est contrarié. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. On se reconnaît plus avec ces conneries et pourtant on se connaît depuis des années.

-

Il allait lui demander de quoi il parlait et il était dans la merde.

Ou il allait complètement zapper et si Quatre serait soulagé, il aurait un immense pincement au cœur.

-

- … Alors c'est vrai.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

- Que vous êtes tous les deux dans le même cas ?

- Cas ?

- Amoureux ?

-

Quatre faillit s'étouffer.

* * *

**Shin Tofu, même moment**

-

Duo ramassait sa mâchoire quand Heero lui donna le coup de grâce.

WHAT THE FUCK ?

Duo en lâcha deux billets de 100 au lieu d'un billet de 100 et un billet de 50.

Heero poursuivit, logique, convaincu.

-

- C'est à Quatre de voir. Et puis ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais c'est réciproque.

- …

-

Duo était complètement largué. Si c'était réciproque, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le lui dire lui-même ?

Heero continuait.

-

- Mais si vous ne mettez pas tout à plat la situation va empirer et risque de détériorer nos rapports. Je n'ai pas une patience extensible et tu l'as mise à rude épreuve.

-

Duo eut un fou rire nerveux.

Pourquoi ce serait à Quatre de voir ? Parce qu'il était le cœur de l'espace ?

Parce qu'il était conseiller du cœur ?

S'il savait à quel point il était NUL il ne parlerait même pas de Quatre !

A moins, que ?

-

- Non mais ça va pas bien Heero.

-

Heero répondit, solennel.

-

- On m'a conseillé, plus jeune, de suivre mes émotions alors je te donne le même conseil. Parle-lui de ce que tu ressens, le moment venu. Quand tu te sentiras prêt.

-

Duo avait la migraine d'un seul coup.

Suivre tes émotions ça ressemblait à suivre le plan de la vérité.

C'était un vrai cul de sac.

-

- Euh on en parle déjà.

- ?

-

Oh Heero avait l'air étonné.

Tant mieux, parce que Duo, lui, était VERT.

-

- Ben oui, il le sait depuis le début. On en parle tout le temps, on ne fait que ça ! Mais c'est pas évident, tu sais. On a beau en parler et se manger le cerveau, ça n'avance pas alors on se débrouille chacun de notre côté. Et me voilà.

-

Heero posa alors une main amicale sur celle de Duo.

-

- Tu veux en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur ?

- …

-

Oh non. Oh non. Non, non, pitié. Pas ça, il allait péter un câble.

Il allait vraiment péter un câble.

C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » OUI , mais PAS COMME CA !

Et pourquoi pas « Je resterai… ton meilleur ami »

Duo avait envie de hurler et Heero continuait, l'air pénétré.

-

- Tu dis souvent que je suis une bonne oreille. Si je peux aider même si je vois pas bien comment… si ça peut te rendre plus opérationnel au bureau… hn.

-

Un « hn » qui voulait dire « n'hésite pas »

Le fou rire nerveux de Duo repartit de plus belle et Bimbo n°3 repartit avec 50 crédits de pourboire en décochant à Duo un sourire sincère, sourire qu'il ne vit bien évidemment pas.

* * *

**A La Bonne Chère, même moment**

-

Quatre en avala de travers.

- Amoureux ? Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Peu importe.

-

Il fallait dire la vérité, hein ?

C'était le moment de prendre ses responsabilités.

Oh purée, pour un peu il se croirait enceinte ! Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-

- Oui. Oui nous sommes amoureux.

-

Et Quatre lui lança un regard qu'il pensait clair « yeux bleus, yeux d'amoureux »

Trowa répondit, servant à Quatre et à lui-même un peu de cet excellent bourgogne qui accompagnait le plat.

-

- On peut trinquer, alors ?

-

Quatre cligna des yeux. C'était trop beau. Il avait dû trop boire.

« A nous »

-

- A quoi ?

- A vous ? Ca sort de nulle part ce truc mais pourquoi pas.

-

Mais pourquoi il voulait qu'ils trinquent à Duo et lui ? Parce qu'ils avaient réussi ? Oh mon dieu, Trowa savait quelque chose ! Heero aussi en pinçait pour Duo ?

Mais avec un peu de chance, Duo trinquerait avec Heero !

Il fronça les sourcils, l'esprit un peu embrumé quand même.

-

- Comment ça, ça sort de nulle part ? C'est comme ça depuis des années ! C'est comme ça depuis nos quinze ans, Trowa.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

-

Ah, ouf. L'espace de quelques secondes, Quatre avait cru que Trowa n'avait rien compris. Du genre, compris un truc stupide, comme quoi Duo et lui étaient amoureux… l'un de l'autre.

Trowa n'était pas aveugle, il attendait juste des confirmations. Trowa posait ses pions tranquillement.

Trowa avait très souvent une longueur d'avance ça faisait peur, là mais c'était si sexy.

Mais là il était un brin casse-noisettes/

-

- Et tu voulais que je te le dise comment ? Tu crois que c'est facile ?

- On en parle bien, là c'est que ce n'est pas si compliqué. Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage. Et puis tu as ton don, ça te dit si c'est jackpot ou non. Alors les doutes existentiels…

-

Quatre se redressa vivement.

-

- Mon don m'aide à voir si une personne a un bon fond, pas si je peux en faire mon quatre heures.

- …

- Et puis… certes c'est moins difficile que quand on est adolescent mais ça reste…

-

Quatre fit un geste vague de la main.

Geste dont Trowa se foutait complètement. Il voulait la suite.

-

- Bref. Je ne voulais pas ressentir ça mais ça veut pas disparaître et puis je ne veux plus que ça disparaisse alors voilà, j'assume. Et puis ça peut paraître con mais j'avais peur, tu comprends ?

- Non.

- C'était rhétorique.

- Je ne m'embarrasse pas du rhétorique.

- ...

- Et puis peur de qui ? Visiblement tes craintes sont infondées. Tu ne le vois pas ?

- ?

-

Quatre se massa les tempes du bout des doigts.

Trowa continuait, presque taquin.

Presque.

-

- Au début j'ai cru que tu pétais un câble et que ça me tombait dessus et ça, ça n'allait pas être possible, je ne suis pas ton larbin.

- J'ai jamais dit ou pensé ça… enfin, de toi.

- Peut-être mais on n'aurait pas dit.

- Merde, Tro, tu me connais mieux que ça.

-

Quatre était blessé même si une petite voix – à qui il disait « nardin' » - lui disait qu'il savait pertinemment être fort de café quand il s'y mettait.

Mais merde, quoi.

Merde.

-

- Oui, quand même. Sinon je ne serais pas venu. Je pensais que tu étais surbooké et imbuvable, pas que tu étais... ah il est beau le surmenage. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu fais littéralement dans ton froc alors que c'est réciproque.

-

Quatre nageait en plein rêve. Trowa était brut de décoffrage.

-

- C'est vrai ?

- En arrivant ce soir je t'ai vu avec une petite mine mais à bien te regarder et en réfléchissant…

- Oui…

-

Tu te sens coupable, hein ?

Oui c'est de ta faute ! Elle toucherait une fortune en guise de remerciement.

-

- Tu l'as vu une petite heure aujourd'hui et tu n'es visiblement pas encore remis. Tu es débraillé, stone et paf. Tu l'appelles et tes traits changent. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air effrayé, là. Tu as plutôt l'air de t'être fait copieusement passer dessus.

- …

-

Quatre nageait en plein délire.

-

- Et vu comme tu bouffes… tu as apparemment besoin de prendre des forces. Félicitations, alors.

-

…

Quatre but son bourgogne cul sec.

Il était tombé dans une faille temporelle, ce n'était pas possible. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas encore ?

Quatre avait cru avoir lancé un regard « yeux bleus, yeux d'amoureux » alors qu'il était trouble. Et oui l'alcool, le narguilé frappé… ça rendait pas très clair même pour les habitués.

Non mais sans déconner… Tout ça ! L'invitation, les chocolats, les appels… ça faisait suspect ! Ca faisait limite foufounette en folie fan de Shin Hello Kitty Lolitrash !

Ça faisait pas « quelqu'un qui m'a dit que… j'aimais ton copain… » ¤ insérer guitare ¤

Non mais il était con ou il le faisait exprès ?

-

- Eclaire ma lanterne, ô lumière de mon cul.

-

Oh putain. Il l'avait dit à voix haute ?

Quatre émit un soupir de frustration. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire, si ?

Elle allait avoir un enterrement tous frais payés par les Pompes Funèbres Winner.

Et il y mettrait accessoirement Trowa Connard Barton.

-

-

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi Natsu ! Biz biz pokisants !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Tutti Frutti Mithylove ¤ vacances ! ¤

**La suite ? OS IV, semaine 3 : 3/3, manger la vache enragée tu _feras_  
**


	6. OS IV3: Manger la vache enragée tu feras

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : petite histoire de rien du tout qui donne le sourire ;)  
**

**Rating : **T

**C'est quoi ?** un énorme sourire parce que j'ai appris une nouvelle merveilleuse en début de semaine et ça vaut tous les bonheurs du monde. Et en même temps j'ai appris quelque chose de pas super.

**Résumé : **Timidité quand tu nous tiens :)

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi, pour vos messages tous gentils. Je vous répondrais dans la foulée :)  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Natsu qui m'a poksé et que je contrepokes :)**

**Une Mithy qui écrit (reprise demain -_-) Fiou l'ensemble est long, je l'ai donc partagé en 3 parties égales. J'attends vos commentaires pour poster la fin (après corrections)  
**

* * *

**Timide mode d'emploi  
**

**-**

**OS IV, semaine 3, 3ème partie/3 : Manger la vache enragée tu feras  
**

**-  
**

**Shin Tofu, jeudi 30 Juillet AC 205, 23h30  
**

-

Duo pleura de rire, à en avoir le hoquet.

Ça faisait un bien fou ! Et c'était horrible en même temps. Horrible.

-

Heero fronça les sourcils et ôta sa main.

-

- Je ne savais pas que mon aide était si comique.

-

Duo calma son fou rire.

Il était le seul après tout à savoir qu'il y avait quiproquo, même s'il avait mis quelques minutes à le comprendre.

Il était visiblement le seul à avoir le cerveau sur ON.

Il n'y avait qu'à lui que ça arrivait.

Et peut-être à Quatre. Cette lose… Si Heero et Trowa s'étaient parlé, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Blondie l'ait aussi, cette lose, même s'il espérait vivement que non pour la santé mentale de Quatre et pour la santé physique du gars qu'il kiffait.

Un Quatre à bout de nerf était un Quatre dangereux. Il y avait des limites aux conneries qu'on pouvait entendre surtout quand on était sous pression.

…

-

- Tu es…

- Je suis ?

-

_… trop con._

Oops, il espérait ne pas l'avoir dit à voix haute.

Ce n'était visiblement pas le bon moment, surtout que Heero voulait aider.

Sans déconner… si c'était pour dire ce genre de conneries… il ne pouvait pas fermer sa gueule ? Il n'avait beau y être pour rien mais est-ce qu'il avait un cerveau ? Et Wu Fei ? Wu Fei, ce con ? Ses conclusions sortaient de nulle part ! D'où qu'il avait les couilles en cocotte-minute pour Quatre ? D'où qu'il avait le cœur guimauve pour son pote ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire penser ça à Bonzaï Man ? Y avait quoi dans son thé, bordel ?

Putain de merde, ça pouvait vraiment pas être pire ?

-

- …

- Duo ?

-

Sa vie était une mauvaise sitcom et à tête reposée il en rirait autrement que jaune. Et Bimbo n°3 qui lui faisait des appels de langues alors là c'était le pompon.

Les meilleures conditions réunies c'était qu'à la télé qu'on voyait ça.

Des chanceux qui s'exprimaient correctement, qui se faisaient comprendre tout de suite… s'il le voyait un jour il sauterait directement sur Heero quelles que soient les conséquences.

Mais là il avait la poisse. Et n'importe quoi + n'importe quoi + logique = aller se coucher.

C'était comme au Poker.

Heero ne posait pas une question directe donc Duo n'était pas obligé de démentir, rétablir la vérité.

Mais maintenir volontairement quelqu'un dans l'erreur était un mensonge.

Duo secoua la tête et fit un geste vague de la main.

-

- …

-

Duo n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Duo n'avait pas envie d'en parler et c'était honnête, ça. C'était un non-dit vérité.

Heero ne donnait pas envie d'en parler là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Heero semblait approuver. Heero ne semblait pas jaloux, juste soucieux de l'équilibre professionnel et personnel. Normal, c'était lui qui se mangeait ses réflexions, ses vérités, son ras-le-bol. Lui et personne d'autre.

Et là… avec le petit air mi boudeur mi perplexe, ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche volontaire, ce visage d'adulte, Duo sentit son petit cœur de merde s'emballer comme un enfant qui allait faire une bêtise.

Faire. Sans parler.

Alors il se leva de table, se pencha vers Heero et attrapa sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes.

Duo rompit le baiser, caressa la pommette de Heero et le regarda dans les yeux.

Puis il lui poursuivit.

-

- Tu es la meilleure des oreilles. Et même si tu m'emmerdes à remettre en question mon professionnalisme.

- …

-

Heero était comme ça.

Très con quand il le voulait. Adorable et serviable sur les bords et complètement à côté de la plaque.

Une taupe, pas au sens d'espion.

-

- Tu es gentil. Merci.

- … Je n'ai rien fait.

- Tu es toi.

- Et toi tu ne veux pas en parler.

-

Il plissa les yeux.

Ah, pas si taupe que ça.

Il le comprenait si bien.

Non, ce n'était pas un baiser qui voulait se faire passer pour un baiser bourré.

Oui, c'était un baiser ta gueule, d'abord.

Un baiser « refermons le sujet, je veux pas en parler »

Pourquoi quand il disait non il était compréhensible ?

Bordel de merde ! Pouvait-on avoir plus la lose ?

-

- Non. Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai pas la foi, ça va partir en couille – oui, plus que là - et ça va vraiment, vraiment pas être possible.

-

Le regard de Heero se fit plus scrutateur.

-

- Tu m'en parleras ? De celui qui t'intimides à ce point ?

-

Il le comprenait vraiment mieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il avait su voir en partie dans son fou rire…

qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Quatre.

Voilà pourquoi il était la meilleure des oreilles. D'habitude il n'avait pas besoin de trop écouter pour voir, pour appréhender, pour analyser.

Heero parlait peu mais observait beaucoup. Même si ses observations étaient parfois complètement erronées.

Il avait vu qu'il était con et maintenant il avait compris qu'il était timide.

Ça lui faisait une belle jambe et en même temps c'était déjà ça.

D'abord le col, puis la manche droite, puis la gauche et Heero pourrait enfiler son pull.

Heero savait être pertinent mais ce n'était pas une flèche : il lui fallait du temps pour analyser les éléments. Fallait pas pousser Derrick quand même.

-

- C'est prévu. Si je me dégonfle pas.

- Je ne vais pas te juger si c'est ce qui te retient, Duo.

-

Duo leva les yeux au plafond.

-

- C'est ce qui me retient, Heero. On est amis. On travaille ensemble, dans le même bureau et c'est toi qui prends, forcément et ça t'emmerde et crois-le ou non, ça m'emmerde aussi, si ce n'est plus. Et surtout, on n'en parlera plus tard.

-

Il lui lança un regard appuyé « fin de la discussion »

Heero et sa capacité de pousser à délier sa langue rien qu'avec une inflexion ou un regard.

Mais Duo connaissait la bête.

Il enfila son blouson alors que Heero répondait.

-

- Wakateru.

-

Heero se leva de même, enfin.

Les Bimbos regardaient Duo comme s'il était un homme à marier.

Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Somebody shoot him now...

-

- En tous cas je te promets d'essayer d'être moins chiant avec toi !

- Et je te promets d'essayer de ne pas rallonger ta pile quand tu auras décidé de passer tes nerfs sur moi.

-

Ils se sourirent un peu et se serrèrent la main.

-

- Bon, je te laisse. Je vais aller me prendre une pizza sur le retour.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'inviter, Duo.

-

Duo répondit pour la forme.

-

- Change de disque. Alors une bonne fois pour toutes, j'y tenais. T'as mangé, t'es content, tu dis merci et après tu la fermes.

- Merci et après tu la fermes, Duo.

-

Duo éclata de rire.

-

- Tu me remercieras en allégeant ma charge de travail.

- Tu rêves.

-

Duo lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de répondre dans un murmure, pour lui même.

-

- Oui.

-

Au moment d'atteindre la porte, Duo se prit quelques mains aux fesses et plusieurs numéros de téléphone. Il aurait bien fui dans la nuit quand Heero le rattrapa par la manche.

Il lui dit, un éclair dans les yeux.

-

- Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec Winner ces temps-ci.

- Oui.

- Il a passé beaucoup de temps à appeler Trowa.

- Euh, oui. Et ?

- Winner est un Stratège. Je pense qu'il a brouillé les pistes en allant lui aussi poser la question de l'amitié à Chang.

-

Duo se pinça l'arrête du nez. Pourquoi faire de Quatre un personnage plus stratège qu'il ne l'était vraiment ?

Il pourrait faire une dissertation sur la stratégie de Quatre, en tous cas en matière amoureuse.

Ils étaient aussi nuls l'un que l'autre. Et incapable de suivre un plan à la lettre pour que ça se passe bien.

-

- Euh, Heero…

-

Mais Heero poursuivait, animé.

-

- Et ça a marché. Mais quand on y réfléchit vraiment, tout devient plus clair.

- Heero. J'ai dit que je voulais pas en parler…

-

Mais Heero continuait sur son idée.

-

- Quand on ne se laisse pas abuser par les apparences et que l'on colle aux faits, tout devient limpide. Et en plus tu as du mal à m'en parler.

- …

-

Le cœur de Duo rata un battement. Heero avait l'air si investi…

La tortue finirait-elle par rattraper le lièvre ?

-

- Tu es timide.

-

OMG !!!!

Oh. My. God !!!!

-

- Euh. Oui. Quand même.

-

Glory, glory alléluia !

-

- Tu es mon ami.

-

OUI !

-

- Yes buddy.

-

Yeppa !

-

- Tu aimes Barton et tu n'oses pas lui dire.

-

Le fou rire de Duo reprit.

Il dégagea sa main et reprit sa marche vers la sortie, Heero sur ses talons.

­

* * *

**A la Bonne Chère**

-

Quatre s'exhorta au calme.

Il fallait rester calme, dire la vérité.

Il ne fallait pas bouillir. Quatre avait énormément de mal avec la frustration.

-

- Duo et moi ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes amis.

- Avec des bénefs ?

- Mais c'est ridicule !

- Alors Duo, « new bi » est nul au pieu ?

- Tu sais quoi, Trowa ? Ta gueule.

-

_Je sais pas comment te dire ce que je ne peux pas écrire…_

_Faudrait que j'invente des mots qu'existent pas dans le dico…_

Apparemment c'était ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Non mais lui avec Duo… ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre…

Quatre prit la bouteille de vin et se servit machinalement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre il entendit un éclat de rire émanant de la table d'à côté.

Il tourna la tête vers eux.

Le couple était écœurant, tout simplement écœurant.

Grand blond en smoking au super fessier qu'il découvrait aux yeux bleus et au sourire timide, semblait sur le point de prendre la main d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn et bouclés ramenés sur une épaule par un peigne de nacre blanc.

Elle portait une robe-bustier cocktail de la même couleur.

Ils étaient tous les deux beaux et bien assortis. Écœurants.

Ce qu'il y avait de pire était qu'on pouvait les entendre. Écœurant

-

_- Pilar… _

_- Oui ?_

-

Et en plus elle s'appelait Pilar. Pour un peu il aurait pu s'appelait Cater ? L'esprit de Quatre vagabonda. Avec un peu de chance, en voyant un râteau en direct il se remonterait le moral.

Il avait ce curieux mélange, la douce envie d'embrasser Trowa et de lui péter la gueule.

-

- Quatre ?

-

_- On se connaît depuis des années et… _

_- Oui ?_

-

Mais quelle cruche ! Elle ne savait dire que ça, oui ?

Et minauder aussi ?

Elle devait avoir un beau corps mais il était sûr qu'elle était très moche.

-

- Quatre ?

-

_- Ca… ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver ici avec toi comme ça._

_- Oui, moi aussi._

-

OUI ! Elle connaissait trois mots !

Avec un sourire tout passait mieux… pour les autres.

Il avait souri ce soir ! Il avait dit des mots gentils et il s'était fait agresser !

-

_- C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, Pi. Je… Comment ça ça te fait bizarre ?_

_- Eh bien, nous faisons souvent des restaurants ensemble mais jamais sur nos trente-et-un. Sauf pour les fêtes et là et on est plusieurs, jamais en tête à tête et plutôt bourrés. _

-

Et le superbe rire complice en cascade…

Une véritable chasse d'eau.

Il avait envie de pisser.

-

- Quatre ?

- Chut, Trowa. J'écoute.

-

_- Enfin…_

_- Enfin ?_

_- C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais fait ça… comme ça, Pi… mais._

_- Mais ?_

-

C'était une chèvre ascendant perroquet, cette fille ?

-

_- Mais, euh, enfin… c'est bien quand même, non ? Pi ? _

_- Ouais c'est bien. C'est même très bien en fait. A la fois familier et étrange… _

_- Ouais…_

_- et… pourquoi pas pénétrant tant qu'on y est ?_

-

…

Stupeur sur le visage de la bombe aux yeux bleus.

Inclinaison de la tête de la part de la rouquine.

Eclat de rire des deux.

Ils venaient de briser la glace.

Il venait de lui prendre la main, machinalement.

Elle venait de le laisser faire.

Ils étaient tellement amis qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte.

Ils se regardaient tellement que c'en était… écœurant.

-

- Oh, Quatre ?

-

_- Pi, tu es très conne._

_- Et toi, Pétia, tu as une manière très particulière d'exprimer ton amitié._

-

Au moins elle avait de l'humour, elle.

Elle venait de se faire traiter de conne sans en faire un fromage.

Il était bisexuel. Il aurait bien échangé son rouquin contre la rousse, là-bas.

Ah oui, merde. Ce n'était pas _son_ rouquin.

Et il rit encore le blond. « Pétia ». Ca ressemble à « Pitié »

-

_- C'est que c'est galère à dire les choses nazes, surtout à ses amis, tu sais._

_- Dire quoi ?_

-

Les chèvres-perroquet qui avaient de l'humour restaient des chèvres-perroquets quand même.

Oh non, il y avait l'approche d'une séquence émotion.

Les paupières aux yeux bleus s'étaient plissées, la couleur azur s'était faite plus intense.

Les pommettes et les oreilles étaient toute rouges.

La canine droite d'était plantée dans une lèvre inférieure sexy et une petite goutte de sueur avait glissé du nez à la lèvre inférieure.

La pomme d'Adam avait fait un aller-retour violent avec la déglutition trop rapide.

Il allait mouiller son slip à ce rythme mais n'avait pas lâché un brin la main de Pi.

-

_- Que je suis heureux d'être avec toi ce soir. Que tu es tellement jolie que tu m'intimides. Et que je dis n'importe quoi._

_- … Eh bien il est joli ton n'importe quoi. Et pour un n'importe quoi c'est un bon début._

-

Elle va retirer sa main !

Non, en fait elle la bougeait…

Pour mieux entrecroiser ses doigts avec celle de son ami-qui-allait-y-avoir-droit.

Le regard qu'il lançait à présent à Pilar était pathétique. C'était un regard de petit garçon.

Apparemment il s'est aperçu de sa connerie parce qu'à présent ses yeux dérivaient partout sauf sur ceux de sa soon-to-be-copine.

Et de dérives en dérives ils tombèrent directement sur le regard dégoûté de Quatre.

Regard qui s'écarquilla : il le connaissait ce blond. La situation pouvait-elle être pire ?

Il retira sa main précipitamment et Quatre observa avec satisfaction son homologue blond essayer de justifier cette main fuyante.

-

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien._

_- Rien et tu me lâches la main ?_

_- L'un de mes supérieurs hiérarchiques._

-

Pilar s'était tournée vers lui.

Elle avait des putains d'yeux verts. Elle était mignonne. Et elle lui faisait coucou.

Elle se tourna à nouveau…

-

_- C'est Quatre Raberba Winner ! Il est plus mignon à la télé, là il a l'air fatigué._

_- Pilar…_

_- Piotr', t'en pinces pour ton chef ?_

_- Non !_

_- Alors pourquoi tu m'as lâché la main ?_

-

Il lui sourit. En certaines circonstances les apparences n'avaient pas d'importance, hein ?

-

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

-

Il lui a repris la main… et a eu le front de lui adresser un clin d'œil _respectueux_.

C'était l'Agent Medvedev. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu sans son air supérieur de super agent et son rire gras de gros dragueur.

« Pétia » devait être un diminutif russe. Ça sonnait plus doux, carrément moins bulldozer que son physique.

C'était un timide comme les autres. Mais un timide qui avait des couilles mais surtout, un auditoire compréhensif. C'était plus facile avec les femmes.

Il avait à peine galéré, merde.

-

- QUATRE ?

-

Il sursauta.

-

- PUTAIN, QUOI, TROWA ?

- … Tu es en train de vider toute la bouteille sur ton entrejambe. Ton verre est trop rempli.

- … Et tu pouvais pas me le dire avant au lieu de me dire que je me tape Duo ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là-dedans ?

-

Le regard de Quatre était tellement halluciné que Trowa sembla arriver à une conclusion.

-

- Si ce n'est pas Duo, c'est qui ? A bien y réfléchir tu déjeunes avec lui, tu vas voir Wu Fei comme lui puis tu m'appelles moi…

- …

-

Réfléchir ?

-

- Ca ne peut être que stratégique.

- Je vois pas où ti veux en venir, Trowa.

- Tu as brouillé les pistes avec Duo pour te couvrir toi.

- J'ai mal au crâne…

-

Trowa poursuivait, imperturbable.

-

- Tu passes du temps avec lui parce que tu ne sais pas comment approcher Heero. La bisexualité de Duo qui sort de nulle part s'expliquerait. Toi, en revanche, tu n'as jamais caché la tienne.

- …

- Le fait que tu essaies de me joindre ou de me mettre dans ta poche s'expliquerait aussi, puisque je suis très proche de Heero.

­

* * *

**Retour au Shin Tofu  
**

-

_- Tu aimes Barton et tu n'oses pas lui dire. _

-

_Le fou rire de Duo reprit._

_Il dégagea sa main et reprit sa marche vers la sortie, Heero sur ses talons._

Un Heero déterminé.

-

- Alors tu as chargé Winner de tâter le terrain discrètement.

- …

- Sauf que tu as dû te comporter avec lui comme tu l'as fait avec moi, que ça lui a mis la pression et que du coup, il en a mis la pression sur Barton. Logique.

-

…

Duo avait ses abdos de faits pour au moins mille ans.

Il avait mal au crâne.

-

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

-

Il cessa de rire.

-

- Ta gueule. Bonne nuit

- Je pense…

- Arrête de penser, Heero, tu es fatigué et tu me fatigues.

- ?

- Tu es fatigué, Heero. Je suis fatigué alors ferme ta gueule.

- …

- Non, ta gueule, là, je t'ai assez entendu pour un siècle. J'ai un weekend de 3 jours et il va bien me falloir ça pour me remettre du fou rire. Rentre bien. A Lundi.

-

Duo se dégagea doucement. Ils sortirent du restaurant, l'un allant à sa moto, l'autre, à sa voiture.

* * *

**A la Bonne Chère, même moment  
**

-

- Te mettre dans ma poche ?

-

Quatre n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont Trowa le disait.

On aurait dit qu'il insinuait qu'il voulait se servir de lui comme il se serait servi de Duo.

Le gosse qui veut un jouet quoi. Ça aurait pu être pris pour de la jalousie s'il n'y avait pas le cynisme du ton.

Ça aurait pu être flatteur si ça n'avait pas des accents rabaissant.

-

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui et surtout, pour qui tu me prends ?

- A toi de me le dire ?

-

Trowa avait l'air fou de rage et Quatre ne comprenait pas. Est-ce qu'il s'énervait, lui ?

… Bon, il s'énervait, ok, mais il avait des raisons, lui.

-

- Mais de quoi on parle ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Je ne m'énerve pas. Tu m'énerves. C'est toi qui a un comportement à la con depuis ces trois dernières semaines.

- …

- Et c'est toi qui voudrais que je passe tes caprices avec le sourire et une boîte de chocolats. Et c'est moi que tu gonfles prodigieusement.

-

La situation pouvait-elle allait plus mal ? L'un de leur subordonnées réussissait à conclure et lui pataugeait dans la bouse, renversant une demi-bouteille de bourgogne sur un costume sur mesure qui coûte à peu près le prix du restaurant ?

Etre ridicule devant un Trowa encore plus ridicule avec ses théories foireuses… il avait bien besoin de ça.

Quatre fit ce qu'il avait promis de ne pas faire.

Il craqua.

-

- J'en ai marre ! Quand je parle on me comprend pas. Quand j'écris on me comprend pas. Je vais prendre un coupe-papier et appliquer la charia sur mes couilles en plus de mes mains comme ça je ferais ceinture pour de bon après avoir hurlé à m'en rendre aphone ! Putain, c'est si compliqué que ça de dire qu'on aime ? Non, hein ! Pour eux, ça marche ! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre !

-

Quatre déposa une somme monstrueuse en liquide avant de se lever.

Trowa le retint calmement par le bras.

-

- Quatre.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me fais quoi, là ?

- Je te fais quoi ? Ca se voit pas ? Je me casse.

-

Les paupières de Trowa se plissèrent en deux fentes de fauve.

Un mince éclat vert et une voix glacée.

-

- Tu m'as invité à dîner pour me planter dans le restaurant ? Descends de ta comète, y a pas écrit « larbin » sur mon front.

-

Quatre se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de Trowa et explosa.

Si Trowa pensait l'avoir vu un jour en colère, il s'était trompé.

Quatre faisait des colères glacées, silencieuses. Des colères noires ou la tension de son corps indiquait très clairement qu'il ne fallait pas le toucher.

-

- Les larbins on ne les invite pas à dîner. Et tu as bouffé non ? De quoi tu te plains ? J'irai gonfler quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non mais t'es pas bien.

-

Quatre ne hurla pas.

-

- Non je suis pas bien. Tu me fais une tronche de dix pieds de long et quand tu parles, tu dis tellement de conneries que tu me rendrais con. Si tu ne voulais pas venir il fallait me planter ou m'appeler ou renvoyer les chocolats à mes frais. Mais venir pour ça t'aurais pu t'abstenir.

- Et toi tu aurais pu t'abstenir de fumer ou boire. Tu n'es pas rationnel et tu es nerveux.

-

Il n'était pas bourré ! Il était en colère.

-

- Qui devrait s'abstenir ? Qui est rationnel ? Dans tes théories plus foireuses les unes que les autres je me tape Duo. Et puis non, c'est pas logique que je me veuille me le taper. Par contre Heero, si et je me sers de toi et accessoirement de Duo pour y parvenir. Et pourquoi pas, tant qu'on y est, faire de moi le révélateur de sa bisexualité ? Et c'est moi qui ne suis pas bien ?

- …

-

Les yeux de Quatre avaient une couleur surnaturelle.

-

- T'as dû louper ton trapèze parce que je n'ai jamais autant entendu de conneries sortir de ta bouche.

- Je ne te reconnais pas.

- Et pour cause : tu ne me connais pas ! Au point que quand je suis moi-même, tu n'aimes pas. Si tu crois que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal tu te trompes lourdement. Je suis comme ça quand tout m'emmerde. Je suis comme ça quand je craque. On me croit extraverti, calme et diplomate ? Je suis timide, explosif et bulldozer et… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-

Trowa lui reprit le poignet un peu plus fort, au point que Quatre se fit mal à le dégager avec force.

-

- Dégrise-toi un peu avant de partir. Je vais te raccompagner.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi, j'ai un chauffeur. Et je ne suis pas bourré, merde. J'ai bu quatre coupes de champagne en trois heures. Je t'ai attendu deux heures sans le moindre « désolé du retard ». Mon pantalon a bu mon vin, que te faut-il de plus ? C'est pas assez pour ton ego ? Et on parle du mien ?

- Tu te mets à ma place, maintenant ?

-

Quatre lui fit un sourire sadique.

-

- Qu'est-ce qui enflamme ton boxer, Trowa ? Que Duo ait des excuses parce que tu crois qu'il a des droits sur moi ? Ah mais non, suis-je bête, c'est Heero que je veux me taper ! Youpi ! Mais les deux sont mignons alors pourquoi pas les deux en même temps, comme ça pas de jaloux ! Mais tu me prends pour qui ?

-

Le ton de Trowa se fit franchement glacial.

-

- Ne me parle pas comme ça.

- Tu t'entends me parler ?

- Calme-toi. Ou je t'en colle une.

-

Les muscles de Trowa étaient bandés.

Il était prêt à bondir.

Il état à bout.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient aussi violemment… pour des bêtises.

Mais pourquoi se mettaient-ils dans des états pareils ? Quelle mouche les avait piqués ?

-

- Viens-y. Viens-y et je te fais bouffer la table.

- Tu serais plus crédible si tu tenais debout, Quatre.

-

Trowa ne connaissait pas l'enjeu, c'était sûr.

Mais Quatre n'avait jamais vraiment pu être un stratège avec lui, jamais vraiment pu être à son avantage.

Il n'était pas bien et ça dégénérait et…

-

- Vas te faire foutre, Trowa. Va. Te. Faire. Foutre.

-

Quatre avait détaché chaque mot.

Ses yeux étaient secs, brûlants, comme le désert.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait tort.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait raison.

-

- Reste.

-

Trowa lui prit le poignet avec plus de douceur.

Quatre eut un rire sans joie.

-

- On se dit des banalités ou tu bouffes en silence, on s'insulte, je me ridiculise et tu voudrais que je reste ?

- Oui.

-

Oui ?

Mais non.

-

- Apparemment je ne dois pas être le seul à ne pas savoir m'exprimer. Tu veux que je reste et ça ne se voit pas. Par contre, tu as apprécié la bouffe et ça s'est vu. T'as voulu me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce et ça s'est vu. Tu as réussi au-delà de toutes tes espérances. On va arrêter les frais pour ce soir.

- Quatre…

-

Quatre leva la main.

-

- C'est bon, on a assez parlé. Je suis tellement saoulé que là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'en ai rien à foutre que je me sois ou non racheté à tes yeux.

- …

- J'en ai rien à foutre d'être gauche et con, de ne plus savoir te parler et d'avoir la désagréable sensation d'avoir des comptes à te rendre alors qu'on n'est rien l'un pour l'autre. Et j'en ai rien à foutre de toi. Tu vas être content parce qu'il pleuvra de la merde avant que je te fasse chier pour quoi que ce soit.

- …

- Et je vais essayer de me taper Duo parce que c'est le seul qui me comprenne vraiment.

-

Quatre ôta son poignet de l'emprise de Trowa et tapa sur l'épaule de Medvedev.

-

- Félicitations.

- Merci, Monsieur.

-

Medvedev, fier et intimidé.

-

- A vous voir comme ça… ça donne envie…

- Oui…

-

Ils répondirent en écho. Au secours.

-

- Ca donne envie de savoir… si la rouquine n'a pas fait sa blonde : ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous en pincez pour elle. Et vous, rouquine.

- Pilar.

-

Quatre fit la grimace avant de décocher son sourire le plus sexy.

Pilar, il n'aimait pas ce prénom. C'était comme Transito, c'était juste impossible à porter. Les prénoms ibériques étaient parfois très lourds.

-

- _Lady_ Rouquine.

- Oui ?

-

Il lui fit le baise-main et ça passait tout seul. Elle rosissait. Elle se rendait compte qu'il était mieux en vrai. HA HA !

-

- Vous êtes une rouquine avec un cerveau. Ça devient rare ces temps-ci. Mais…

-

Il se tourna à nouveau vers un Medvedev mortifié.

Il n'allait tout de même pas piquer sa nana devant lui ?

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Pilon et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer.

-

- Si vous n'en voulez pas, je le prends.

-

Puis il s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres, Pilar incrédule et hilare et un Medvedev…

Qui avait failli être jaloux. Mais qui s'était rappelé qu'il avait encore la main de Pilar dans la sienne et qu'il ne fallait pas la lâcher.

Et Medvedev, qui n'était pas idiot, compris que la plus grave erreur de l'Agent Barton avait été de relâcher le poignet.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte. Il avait juste l'air vert. Puis Piéta ne vit plus rien, _sa_ Lady Rouquine venait de le tirer vers elle pour un baiser possessif, faisant valser la corbeille de pain, une bouteille de vin heureusement vide et quelques couverts.

Arrivé près de la porte Quatre se tourna aux applaudissements et sifflements de la salle.

Il fit la grimace.

-

- Salope.

- Au revoir, Monsieur…

-

Oops, mais il n'était plus à une connerie près.

Ah, le pingouin était là encore ?

C'était là qu'il travaillait.

-

- Au revoir.

-

Il voulut ouvrir la porte… et eut quelques difficultés à le faire parce que non, une porte qui s'ouvrait par les gonds ça n'existait pas.

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il n'aurait jamais dû… ah merde, il n'était pas en état de refaire le monde. Ce qui était fait était fait. Comment avait-il pu évaluer une situation aussi mal ?

D'une, il avait mal compté les verres bus.

De deux, il n'avait plus aucune envie d'avouer à Trowa et en même temps n'avait jamais été aussi nu devant lui ça faisait 2 ? Ah merde mais bon il était Quatre Raberba Winner, ça comptait pour « 1 »

De trois, si Trowa avait compris qu'il l'aimait il y avait un vrai problème.

De quatre… où était la limo verte ? Elle était moche, écolo et visible !

* * *

**Le lendemain vendredi 31 juillet, 20h30**

-

Quatre se réveilla avec une horrible gueule de bois.

Le téléphone sonna, sonna et sonna encore.

Il décrocha machinalement.

-

- Allo ?

- Quatre. Je me demandais où tu étais. Visiblement tu es bien rentré.

- Hmmm Trowa ?

- Bonne soirée.

-

Clic.

-

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Duo entra les cheveux mouillés, une courte serviette autour des hanches.

-

- Ah, t'es réveillé ?

-

Quatre se mit à rire de lassitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ?

Plus jamais ça ! Enfin… plus jamais…

Duo haussa un sourcil.

-

- Je vais te rassurer. T'as apparemment demandé à ton chauffeur de t'emmener dans le parc en bas de chez moi. Ton chauffeur m'a appelé parce que tu retapissais le dit parc en disant que personne ne t'aimait et que tu détestais Medvedev et les rouquins et les tritons en fleur qui se faisaient passer pour des barytons mais tu étais trop amoureux et trop con pour les détester à vie.

- Des tritons barytons ?

- C'est ce que ton chauffeur a compris. Je ne l'ai pas détrompé. J'allais pas lui dire Triton Bloom/Trowa Bar-y-ton…

-

Quatre se recouvrit la tête avec le drap blanc.

Duo sourit.

-

- Ah il est beau « l'insubmersible » On t'a jamais dit que fumette, champagne, rouge et voiture juste après n'allaient pas bien ensemble ?

- …

- Après je t'ai mis sous la douche, mis au lit et j'ai dormi avec toi parce que j'allais pas me taper le canapé pour ton fessier si sympathique soit-il. Et puis voilà.

-

Duo s'assit au bord du lit et essaya de chatouiller Quatre à travers les draps.

Quatre éclata de rire avant de se tenir la tête.

Duo en profita pour ôter le drap des mains de Quatre pour lui découvrir le visage.

-

- Trowa… croit qu'on couche ensemble.

- Oh, Heero a cru aussi mais il a compris que non.

-

Duo avait l'air si confiant.

Quatre secoua la tête.

-

- Oui mais Trowa vient d'appeler et j'ai décroché en me croyant chez moi.

- Ouh… il a dû essayer le portable, en vain. C'est le téléphone spécial de ma chambre. T'as répondu à la ?

- Deuxième sonnerie ?

- Alors retour à la case 2x4.

- Hey ! 4x2 !

- Bref là on est dans la merde. Putain, Quatre. J'ai passé ma soirée à faire comprendre que j'étais pas amoureux de toi. Avant qu'on ne déduise que j'aimais Trowa.

- Et moi j'ai passé mon temps à incendier Trowa qui croyait que je couchais avec toi, puis qui a conclus que je me servais de toi pour arriver jusqu'à Heero, raison pour laquelle je l'appelais.

- ... Ok tu sais quoi ? On reste célibataires.

-

Duo éclata de rire.

Quatre poursuivit, grognant.

-

- Et Trowa et Medvedev me font chier.

- Trowa se tape Med' ?

- Non ! Med a emballé une de ses amies de longue date – une rouquine ! - sous mes yeux ! En dix minutes ils roucoulaient ! Et moi je faisais quoi ?

- Way to go ! Le salaud ! Il avait dit qu'il était pris, pas qu'il était en négociation.

- …

- Me mets à ta place, Quat'. Un blond aux yeux bleus qui se débrouille super bien avec une rouquine… un autre blond aux yeux bleus qui merde avec un rouquin. Dur, quoi.

- Merci de me comprendre, ça fait du bien.

- Faut qu'on appelle Elle pour lui raconter. Et l'éliminer.

-

Duo secoua la tête, dépité.

-

- Non mais sans déconner… c'est si difficile que ça que de croire qu'on les kiffait eux ? On cachait si bien notre jeu que ça pour qu'ils pensent à tout sauf à eux ?

- Apparemment oui. Tu m'en veux pas pour le énième quiproquo ?

-

Duo détacha la serviette autour de sa tête et sa longue chevelure humide cascada sur son dos nu.

Puis il se redressa au dessus de Quatre pour faire glisser quelques mèches et quelques gouttes d'eau sur son visage, le faisant rire aux éclats et se tenir plus fort la tête.

Puis l'Américain se redressa et répondit.

-

- Si je devais en vouloir à quelqu'un ce serait Wu Fei.

- Oui mais je suis venu chez toi, là.

- Tu pouvais pas savoir. Et puis merde, Quatre, ça leur fera les pieds. Ce que je veux, là, c'est ne pas penser à eux de tout le weekend. Dormir, faire la fête, décompresser. On se met trop la pression, c'est pour ça que c'est la merde.

- Et on n'a pas de chance.

- Et on a une putain de guigne.

-

Quatre et Duo se sourirent.

-

- Ok. On l'appelle ?

- Go.

- Elle Areson bonsoir.

- A MORT !!

- … Bonsoir, Timide 02. 04.

-

Il y eut un long silence suivant le récit de la soirée épique.

Elle pouffa.

-

- Alors… si je comprends bien… ils vous croient ensemble ?

- J'ai engueulé Trowa comme du poisson pourri parce que j'étais bourré et frustré qu'un de nos hommes s'en sorte meilleur que moi. Trowa m'a dit que je me faisais Duo puis il a conclus que je voulais me faire Heero, alors j'ai craqué. Et je me suis retrouvé chez Duo mais il s'est rien passé ! Seulement Trowa a appelé. C'est horrible. Et je m'en fous, j'en ai marre.

-

Elle les surprit.

-

- C'est très bien je trouve. C'est une saine engueulade. Vous lui avez même dit que vous étiez timide. Et il vous a appelé parce qu'il s'inquiétait.

- Vous avez fumé quoi, Elle ?

- Rien, contrairement à certains. Ouch. Bébé je sais que tu es là, tu n'as pas besoin de faire une boom pour te faire remarquer.

- Bien fait.

- Quatre, allons.

-

Quatre tira la langue. Elle poursuivit.

-

- Il vous a appelé chez Duo.

- C'est mon ami et il s'inquiète et blablablabla.

- Et il a semblé… contrarié que vous soyez si… affable avec Duo.

- Il était jaloux, ouais.

- Oui, Duo, il était jaloux. Mais c'est pas cette jalousie-là qui m'intéresse.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

- Et vous, Elle ? Qu'en savez-vous ?

-

Elle sourit.

-

- Moi ? Rien, mais le bénéfice du doute existe. Et vous avez été exécrable et très franc avec lui. Vous avez ouvertement avoué votre timidité de la façon la plus minable qui soit. Et surtout, lui aussi a été très minable sur le coup.

-

Elle prit un ton théâtral.

-

- Vous découvrez avec stupeur que Trowa n'est pas parfait et que lui aussi peut être un con fini en certaines circonstances. Comme vous. Et vous découvrez que malgré le clash, malgré votre bêtise et malgré la sienne que vous l'aimez quand même. Pourquoi lui ne vous aimerait-il plus parce que l'espace de quelques temps, vous vous êtes transformé en petit porc et pic ?

-

Quatre se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-

- On a failli en venir aux mains…

- Hm. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu.

- Hey !

- De vous à moi, Quatre… ça ressemblait plus à de la tension sexuelle qu'à une baston avortée. Il vous a dit que vous étiez débraillé. Il vous a dit que vous aviez l'air de vous être fait passer dessus. Vous a-t-il jamais parlé auparavant de votre air au saut du lit ?

- …

- Non, hein ? Pour lui vous aviez l'air alangui. Vous étiez fatigué et sous le charme, donc vos yeux vous ont trahi. Il a été réceptif à votre sex-appeal et repoussé par le fait qu'il le pensait réservé à un autre. Puis il a dû réfléchir et conclure que c'était encore pour quelqu'un d'autre. Comme un soldat qui ne savait plus quel ennemi combattre. Il n'est peut-être pas amoureux mais vous ne partez pas de rien, il y a une attirance.

- …

- Il est au moins sensible à tout ce que vous dégagez, Quatre. Que ce soit votre colère, vos sourire, votre désir. Votre caractère. Ça fait beaucoup d'information en une soirée, vous ne pensez pas ? Comment voulez-vous qu'il ne pète pas un câble ? Vous avez bien pété le votre. Et puis vous oubliez qu'au tout début ça s'était bien passé. Oui, oui, mieux que prévu. Une certaine complicité, quelques rires. Vous n'avez retenu que le caractère négatif. Mais moi j'ai écouté attentivement tout votre récit.

-

Quatre resta sans voix.

-

Elle poursuivit.

-

- Quant à vous, Duo…

-

Duo l'arrêta tout de suite.

-

- C'est du n'importe quoi. Moi Heero me soutient à fond du moment que je redeviens professionnel. Il ne se sent pas concerné puisqu'il ne s'agit pas de lui. Par contre il m'a un peu moins soutenu quand il a « compris » que c'était Trowa.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça vous dit ?

- Ca me dit qu'il est plus proche de Trowa que de Quatre.

- Ca me dit que Heero est très curieux vis-à-vis de vous. Au point de ne pas vous laisser quitter un restaurant avant de vous faire part de sa théorie douteuse seulement pour ceux qui sont dans le secret des dieux.

-

Quatre et Duo écarquillèrent les yeux…

-

- De l'exaspération…

- … à l'intrigue. Comme vous l'aviez dit ?

-

Elle ne répondit pas directement.

-

- Et le baiser que vous avez échangé…

- C'était un baiser ta gueule ?

- Est-ce que ça l'a empêché de parler ? De questionner ? De fouiller ? Vous a-t-il repoussé à défaut de répondu ?

- …

- Alors c'était un baiser. Tout. Court.

- Mais…

- Ah ben oui, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont capté mais c'est de votre faute même si pas vraiment. Vous avez tellement bien caché votre jeu au départ qu'aucun des deux ne peut penser qu'il s'agit de lui.

- …

- …

- Il va donc falloir passer à la dernière étape : le dire ! Etre clair !

-

Silence. Puis.

-

- Ah non là j'ai pas envie, je suis pas motivé.

- Moi non plus. J'ai dit à Trowa qu'il tomberait de la merde avant que je le fasse chier…

- Mais il vous a appelé alors vous avez le droit ?

- Et je lui écris un gentil mot d'excuse aussi ? Mon mot était mièvre et il l'a jeté, non. Pas envie de lui parler. Et c'est sincère.

- Pareil. J'ai dit à Heero que je lui parlerai si je ne me dégonflais pas.

- Hm. De toute façon la dernière semaine c'est la semaine prochaine. Vous avez tout le temps de vous vider la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr qu'on le fera ?

-

Elle émit un petit rire.

-

- Vous n'avez pas suivi la route de montagne pour prendre une autoroute et rentrer au bercail.

- Ouais, ouais… en attendant je fais le mort, tu prends des jours aussi, Quatre ?

- Sans problème. De toute façon je suis pas en état. Je peux appeler de chez toi ?

- Ok, si t'appelles ton meilleur traiteur.

- Pour me faire pardonner du coup du restau. C'est aux frais du Prince.

- Hmm tu sais parler aux hommes, toi.

* * *

**22h30**

-

- Ca sonne ! Tu peux aller ouvrir steup ?

- Hmm tu crois que c'est le traiteur ?

- Yeah, babe.

- J'y vais alors.

-

Quatre sortit du lit de Duo, nu comme un ver (mais plus sexy)

Il attrapa un caleçon écossais rouge et noir, un brin trop grand qui descendait très bas sur les hanches et alla ouvrir la porte en préparant un sourire de circonstance.

Sauf que derrière la porte il y avait Heero Yuy. Et que Heero Yuy – qui était tout de noir vêtu en uniforme d'entrainement des recrues… bonne chance, Duo - le regardait comme si… comme s'il reconnaissait le caleçon.

Quatre passa sa main sur le front.

La voix de Duo retentit.

-

- C'est qui ? C'est le beau livreur ? File-lui un pourboire, babe.

-

Et Quatre répondit, levant les yeux au plafond, soufflant, fatigué d'un seul coup.

-

- Je vais me coucher.

-

Et dépassa directement Duo pour aller… dans sa chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui.

-

Duo, torse nu et en bas de pyjama, cheveux lâchés et orteils qui faisaient coucou, arriva jusqu'à sa porte.

Et grogna.

-

- Putain, Heero, je t'ai dit que j'avais un weekend de 3 jours, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-

Et Heero répondit, l'œil sur le chemin que Quatre avait emprunté.

Avant de revenir à Duo avec un air exaspéré.

-

- Non mais… depuis quand je t'écoute ? _Babe_.

-

-

**Tzusuku !**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi Natsu ! Biz biz pokisants !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤demain-o-taf-at-dé ¤

**La suite ? OS V semaine 4 : pas de titre, vous verrez bien :o)  
**


	7. OS V1 : Stalker tu seras

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : petite histoire de rien du tout qui donne le sourire ;)  
**

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Timidité quand tu nous tiens :)

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi, pour vos messages tous gentils. Je vous répondrais dans la foulée :)**

**Micis bis à ceux qui ne se sont pas loggés : à Nyo (XD), Zillah, Elra, Magma, Appy et Zib (hey tu peux fanartiser je suis contente que mes histoires t'inspirent !!! J'aimerais juste voir tes dessin aussi :p)  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Natsu qui m'a poksé et que je contrepokes :)**

**Pareil confort de lecture powa : fiou la dernière partie est aussi longue que la précédente, je l'ai donc partagée en 3. J'attends vos commentaires pour poster la suite.  
**

* * *

**Timide mode d'emploi  
**

**-**

**OS V, fin de semaine 3 puis début de semaine 4, 1/3 : Stalker tu seras  
**

**-  
**

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, vendredi 31 juillet AC 205, 22h30**

**-  
**

_- Putain, Heero, je t'ai dit que j'avais un weekend de 3 jours, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

_-_

_Et Heero répondit, l'œil sur le chemin que Quatre avait emprunté._

_Avant de revenir à Duo avec un air exaspéré._

_-_

_- Non mais… depuis quand je t'écoute ? **Babe.**_

Duo leva les yeux au plafond. Ça n'allait pas le faire du tout.

-

- Non mais tu comprends pas quand on te dit à lundi ?

- Non. Pas quand…

- Eh ben à lundi quand même.

-

Et Duo claqua la porte et la verrouilla en grommelant.

-

Il y eut de longues secondes d'un silence reposant.

On aurait pu entendre le cui-cui des oiseaux si on n'était pas en pleine nuit.

Duo se dirigea vers la chambre… quand il entendit de véritables coups de poing sur la porte.

Bon, c'était la manière très subtile, toute en délicatesse et en finesse de frapper. Un toc toc toc champêtre.

-

- Ouvre cette porte.

- Rentre chez toi. T'as une maison, merde !

- Si tu n'ouvres pas je défonce la porte.

- Viens-y !

-

Il bluffait.

Quand la porte tomba à terre à la suite d'un redoutable high kick, laissant à Duo quelques secondes pour ne pas être écrasé par elle, il hurla devant un Heero très calme.

-

- Tu casses, tu paies !

- Hn. Elle est où ta caisse à outil ?

- Dans ton cul !

- Ca risque d'être difficile de réparer alors.

-

Duo alla rageusement sur son pallier et ouvrit son cellier.

Heero récupéra les outils et effectua très rapidement la réparation de la porte blindée.

Duo saurait avec certitude que Heero chaussait du 42 et demi : il y avait une splendide empreinte sur sa porte.

Il grogna.

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « congé »,

- Mission.

-

Ah ouais quand même. Son nombril n'était pas absolu.

La partie de Duo qui était secrètement flattée se flétrit.

-

- Ah merde. Et tu pouvais pas m'appeler ?

- Occupé. Répondeur.

-

Ah Quatre avait dû mal raccrocher vu qu'il avait la tête dans le cul.

-

- Et le portable c'est…

- sur messagerie.

- Merdum. Et ça pouvait pas attendre ?

-

Duo n'avait pas beaucoup de patience ce soir.

Ca tombait bien, Heero non plus. Il considéra la porte qu'il venait de réparer avant de répondre.

-

- Tu as épuisé ton quota de questions stupides, Maxwell.

-

Duo cligna des yeux.

-

- Dis Heero, ton deuxième prénom c'est aimable ou enculé ?

- C'est « j'ai pas que ça à foutre »

-

Duo avait très envie de l'envoyer par la fenêtre. Sauf que c'était pas possible, la mission avant tout.

-

- Fait surtout pas comme si t'étais chez moi. Apparemment chez moi on défonce les portes pour entrer.

- C'est bon ta porte est réparée et en plus le blindage est renforcé.

- T'as fait ça ?

- Hn.

- Est-ce que tu te casseras la jambe si tu réessaies de bousiller la porte ?

- C'est moi, Maxwell.

-

Bah alors ça a servi à quoi ?

Un humain normal il rentrait pas sans se faire défoncer par Duo.

Un humain pas normal il défonçait la porte.

-

- … J'y crois pas. Heero Yuy qui fait son kéké.

- La porte sera démontée. Mais on ne verra plus l'empreinte du pied.

- Trop aimable.

- Hm. Sors ton portable, il faut que je le synchronise au tien.

- Et merde… mon weekend…

* * *

**23h30, chambre de Duo**

-

Quatre s'était remis le loup sur les yeux. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir d'huiles essentielles sur lui, ce genre de conneries détendait vraiment.

Il n'envisagea même pas un peu de narguilé. Non. La semaine prochaine, quand il aura oublié sa mémorable murge.

Il respira profondément et fut soulagé que le vacarme ait cessé. Une porte cassée puis réparée quand on avait mal au crâne, ça mettait de mauvaise humeur, tout ça tout ça.

Faudrait que Heero se casse rapidement parce que merde.

Quatre était à peu près musulman, pour lui le Père Noël n'était qu'un vieux barbu, en conséquence il ne croyait pas du tout que Heero ait pu voir la lumière. Pour lui Duo n'avait pu être déçu qu'il se soit pointé que pour une mission.

Il pouvait toujours titiller le soldat, ça lui ferait les pieds.

Il souriait, respirant profondément et s'endormant déjà quand le téléphone sonna.

C'était chiant. C'était plus fort que ses ronflements.

Il résista très fort à l'envie de hurler « QUOI », il n'était pas chez lui après tout.

-

- Hmm Quoi ?

Résister ne voulait pas dire réussir. Et puis il n'avait pas hurlé. C'était bien.

Il avait la voix toute ensommeillée.

-

- C'est… c'est le livreur. On m'a donné ce numéro et…je voulais vérifier...

-

MANGER !

-

- Hmmm qui livrez-vous ?

- Duo Maxwell.

- Alors c'est le bon numéro. Où êtes-vous ?

- Devant la porte.

-

Quatre sourit de toutes ses dents en retirant son loup.

* * *

**Même heure, salon de Duo**

-

Le traiteur sonna et ni Heero ni Duo n'y prêtèrent attention, ils finalisaient les données.

Par contre ils prêtèrent attention à Quatre qui traversait la pièce presque nu, remontant le caleçon écossais de Duo sur ses fesses musclées.

Il avait la mine légèrement chiffonnée des gens réveillés par la faim, qui avait à peine eu le temps de dormir un peu.

Sexy.

-

- Vous dérangez pas pour moi. Je vais ouvrir.

- …

-

Et la voix suave.

Il paya le traiteur qui souriait tellement qu'il allait se déchausser les dents.

Quatre lui fait un sourire enjôleur avant de glisser quelques billets dans la poche de poitrine du jeune homme, en guise de pourboire.

Puis il referma la porte sur un retentissant YOUHOU, le jeune noir filiforme dans son uniforme violet et blanc – qui devrait manger un peu plus les pizzas au lieu de les livrer - étant si heureux qu'il en était monté sur ressorts.

-

Quatre retraversa la pièce avec la nourriture et les boissons, ignorant royalement Heero pour ne pas ajouter au quiproquo du couple qu'il formerait avec l'ex soldat parfait.

Oui parce que bon, Heero pourrait raconter à Trowa qu'il l'avait dragué.

Un quiproquo à la fois.

-

- Je vous laisse travailler. Je vais dans la chambre. Dépêche-toi, Duo, ça va refroidir.

- Ouais, j'arrive.

-

Un petit moment de flottement. Puis.

-

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là au fait ?

- Oh. Il était bourré hier soir alors je l'ai fait dormir à la maison.

- Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas lui, Duo.

- J'ai aussi dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Et ce n'est pas lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Dans ta chambre ?

-

Duo soupira.

-

- Quatre s'est frité avec Trowa. Il était un peu bourré alors il est venu chez moi.

- Dans ta chambre ?

-

Ca devenait une obsession ou quoi ?

-

- Ben ouais, il allait pas dormir par terre.

- Les gens bourrés dorment sur mon canapé.

- Les gens bourrés ne viennent pas chez toi, Heero, c'est trop déprimant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es jamais bourré, toi. On essaie de ne pas faire ça devant témoin sobre, c'est suicidaire.

- Et tu étais bourré quand Quatre est venu chez toi ?

- Tu fais une enquête ou quoi ?

- Tu étais bourré ?

-

Un accident était si vite arrivé.

Un accident sexuel ?

Duo referma son ordinateur.

-

- Heero. J'avais bien des raisons de me bourrer la gueule hier soir mais tu m'as vu carburer au lait de soja dégueu et rentrer à moto. Pourquoi tu voudrais que je sois slash ?

- Quatre a dit à Trowa qu'il allait essayer de passer la nuit avec toi.

- Donc tu lui as parlé ?

- Oui, rapidement.

- Et il a dit quoi ?

- Que Quatre était toxico et qu'éventuellement tu étais son fournisseur.

-

Duo éclata de rire.

-

- Hein ? Ce serait plutôt le mien, ouais ! Il a le narguilé festif et il est nerveux en ce moment. Ça fait pas bon ménage mais c'est tout. Mais c'est quoi son problème à Tro ? C'est pas son père non plus.

- Il lui a mis la honte. Quatre est parti en trombe.

-

Duo soutint son ami.

-

- Il m'a dit qu'il était plutôt calme compte tenu de la situation.

- Il faut être sérieusement exaspéré pour quitter un restaurant avec du vin dans l'entrejambe. Il faut être complètement hs pour se servir de la compagne d'un de ses agents pour le draguer ouvertement et ouvrir une porte par le gond.

-

Duo se leva.

-

- Bon il n'était pas si calme. Et puis on s'en fout. Il va bien, Trowa va bien, Med' et sa copine vont bien. Oublions tout ça et bossons, t'es là pour ça, non ?

- On ne va rien oublier du tout. Quatre a disparu 24h.

- Une limousine verte c'est repérable. Les Maganacs n'ont pas débarqué et ne m'ont pas suspendu par les parties. Quatre n'a donc pas officiellement disparu sinon ça se serait su.

- …

-

Heero avait un drôle de regard.

-

- Donc Quatre était tout ce temps ici.

- Il a passé la journée au lit, il fallait qu'il se repose avec la nuit mouvementée qu'il a eue. Il va passer le weekend là d'ailleurs.

-

Duo avait dit ça sans la moindre arrière-pensée et sans la moindre envie d'exclure Heero.

Même s'il n'avait pas envie qu'il soit là. On n'invitait pas l'objet de ses problèmes à passer le weekend.

-

- Vous avez dormi ensemble.

- Oui, je m'en fous de partager mon pieu contrairement à toi. On couche ensemble mais on ne sort pas ensemble, quoi.

- Je vois.

-.

C'était mal dit mais c'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Duo calma le jeu immédiatement.

Heero éteignit son ordinateur.

-

- Non, non, tu ne vois rien du tout.

- Duo tu viens ? La bouffe est prête !

- J'arrive !

-

Duo expliqua.

-

- On dort dans le même lit. Mais on ne baise pas !

- Vous faites l'amour ?

-

C'était à la fois une question et une boutade.

Duo éclata de rire.

-

- Heero, tu sors. De toute façon on a fini. Et j'ai dit qu'on en reparlerait à mon retour au bureau. Je suis en weekend, respecte ça.

-

Ah la notion de respect… le genre de truc qui marchait plutôt bien avec Heero. La carte maîtresse.

Heero obtempéra. Avant de sortir de l'appartement il salua Duo.

-

- A lundi, _Babe_.

Duo n'en parlera pas à Quatre. Pas du weekend. Sinon ils allaient passer leur weekend à en parler et ils ne décompresseraient pas.

Il y avait bien un endroit qui serait toujours sous pression, rien qu'en se remémorant la voix grave, chaude, rauque d'un Heero adulte l'appelant « Babe »…

Duo se sentait un peu cochon, quand même.

Et puis il lui faudrait toute son énergie pour le séduire sans artifices... et déclarer sa flamme comme on déclarait ses impôts.

* * *

**Appartement de Heero Yuy, nuit du vendredi 31 juillet au samedi 1er août, 00h30**

-

Heero rentra chez lui, perplexe.

Perplexe et un peu dépité. Duo ne l'avait même pas invité à rester comme il l'aurait fait habituellement. Quoique, il se disait peut-être – et à juste titre – qu'il lui prendrait le crâne.

N'empêche.

Il n'y comprenait rien à rien. Il avait horreur de ça.

Il avait été élevé dans la logique. On lui expliquait toujours les choses depuis toujours, même s'il y avait toujours eu une flagrante lacune en sens « moral » dans son éducation.

Et même aujourd'hui avec plus de sens moral – dont il se servait très rarement, il fallait l'admettre -, le pragmatisme l'emportait systématiquement.

Education, compréhension, application, action, mission.

Duo le draguait puis lui disait qu'il avait trop bu.

Duo était attiré par quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui et pourtant il l'embrassait pour le faire taire – ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant.

Duo ne sortait pas avec Quatre mais il dormait dans le même lit quand il y avait un canapé.

Ça ne regardait que Duo tout ça. Sauf qu'il était caractériel et que ce n'était pas bien quand on était binôme, qu'il fallait toujours mieux comprendre son partenaire pour mieux anticiper ses réactions, ne pas se laisser déborder et...

Tu parles.

-

- Hmph…

-

Personne ne le savait, c'était son secret le mieux gardé. Mais de par son éducation de natural born stalker, Heero Yuy était devenu une mère maquerelle, le silence en plus.

Pas voyeur mais presque.

Il voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre. Il avait appris à garder des dossiers sur ses collègues, n'avait pas remis à jour les dossiers de ses _amis_ pas encore ses amis à l'époque où il les avait mis en place.

Les amis, il pensait suffisamment les connaître, apparemment il s'était bien trompé.

De la prudence à l'impudence il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'il franchit allègrement.

Il ne se laisserait pas parasiter par l'extérieur, ne demanderait pas d'avis à qui que ce soit, ne laisserait personne lui donner un avis quand il ne le réclamait pas.

Comme Chang.

En certaines circonstances, enquêter seul était beaucoup plus productif.

Il allait falloir une update pour Duo.

-

- Alors, alors, alors… qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Maxwell…

-

Heero s'installa à son ordinateur et réfléchit au process.

S'il se souvenait bien, Duo avait vraiment changé d'attitude depuis environ cinq semaines, depuis le baiser qui n'était pas un baiser, en fait.

Il commença par pirater les deux ordinateurs de Duo, pour voir ses agendas professionnels et personnels.

Cracker les ordinateurs de Duo n'était pas une mince affaire… mais ce n'était pas comme si ce n'était pas lui qui avait installé tout le système informatique des Preventers.

Les utilisateurs avaient beau changer les accès, tout le monde savait que les ordinateurs appartenant à l'organisme… si on voulait vraiment avoir accès aux données, on y avait accès.

Pour l'ordinateur personnel de Duo c'était une autre paire de manche. Le système Preventer étant le plus sûr – courtesy of Winner Corp. -, il l'avait installé.

Seulement il était plus malin que les autres et il fallait être le meilleur pour y accéder sans se faire repérer.

Il fallait juste être Heero Yuy. Il y passerait 2 ou 3 heures, tout au plus.

…

…

En fait il y avait passé le weekend.

Il tuerait Duo pour ça. Il était vraiment, vraiment bon.

-

- A nous.

* * *

**Appartement de Trowa Barton, nuit du vendredi 31 juillet au samedi 1er août, 00h45**

-

Trowa était resté un long moment interdit, le téléphone à la main.

La première fois il avait raccroché sur Quatre, soulagé d'avoir eu des nouvelles – et de ne pas avoir son corps dans la Seine ou dans un quelconque autre fleuve pourri ou mieux, son corps disloqué et ses restes jetés un peu partout où c'était moche par les Maganacs.

Il avait modérément apprécié que les 40 hommes de Quatre lui soient tombés dessus et lui aient presque mis sa race – pardon mais il n'y avait pas d'autre terme à part « sublimissime déculottée » qu'ils lui avaient mis parce que leur raison de vivre était parti sans laisser son itinéraire et qu'il avait été la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant. La dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant et accessoirement objet de sa colère.

-

Trowa avait tout vu et tout vécu. Mais les Rachid, Abdul et compagnie avaient aussi tout vu et tout vécu. Et si Trowa pouvait mettre sa misère à 10 hommes – et à mains nues -, à 20, ça devenait un peu compliqué de faire des pirouettes, à 30 ça compliquait sérieusement l'affaire et à 40, même Heero Yuy ne pouvait pas mettre de gnons.

Il avait appris ses limites hier soir, quand il était sorti du restaurant et qu'il s'était retrouvé en 10 secondes bâillonné, plaqué au sol comme on écraserait une mouche avec une tapette, saucissonné, transporté puis largué dans une fourgonnette, hurlé dessus dans une langue qu'il comprenait à peine mais on lui disait en gros qu'il était un gros « tahen », le pire « hmar » de la galaxie doublé d'un « hagoun », que ce n'était finalement qu'un « kherfa » qui n'avait pas de « zboub ».

Il avait été surnommé zboubinator. Il avait dû chercher sur le net en revenant et ce n'était pas joli.

-

_- Hmmph hmph ! (lâchez-moi !)_

_- Où est maître Quatre ? _

_- Hmmph hmmph hmmph hmph, hmph-hmph (mais je ne sais pas, connard !)_

-

Il avait été secoué comme un prunier, enlevé mais à peine touché – ouais ben il n'avait pas la même conception d'à peine… - parce que « Maître Quatre n'apprécierait pas »

Puis ils l'avaient détaché et mis une claque sur les fesses et l'avaient déposé à une heure de chez lui à pied.

Ou plutôt ils l'avaient balancé dans une poubelle ouverte mais bon, ils l'avaient choisi confortable.

Contrarier Quatre Raberba Winner pouvait être dangereux. Il le savait, il avait été éclaté par lui – ou plutôt il avait tenté de se sacrifier mais bon, il lui avait mis sa pété quand même même s'il l'avait aidé un peu en se mettant sur sa trajectoire.

Mais là il avait eu droit au comité d'accueil. Tout ça parce qu'il était parti diner avec lui.

Ça devenait vraiment, vraiment personnel et Trowa aurait le fin mot de l'histoire. Coûte que coûte.

-

_- Quatre Raberba Winner tu vas mourir._

-

Sorti de la poubelle, Trowa n'était pas parti à la recherche de Quatre et puis quoi encore.

S'il était parti à sa recherche et qu'il l'avait trouvé, il l'aurait buté sans chercher à comprendre.

De toute façon, les Maganacs avaient dû le retrouver sinon, il n'aurait pas été largué dans une poubelle. Ou plutôt, pas largué _vivant_.

La petite inquiétude qu'il avait eu à peine le temps de ressentir – ainsi qu'un riquiqui sentiment de culpabilité – étaient partis à la… bref. Ils avaient disparus.

Il n'avait eu qu'une envie : appeler Quatre pour l'insulter. Mais il n'avait pas su où.

Quand on était acculé on pouvait devenir obsessionnel, alors il avait été obsessionnel.

Il avait appelé partout où il connaissait – et il connaissait Quatre très bien -, appelant en masquant son numéro, d'abord ses portables pros et perso où il le traitait de miteux, puis ses fixe Preventers, bureau et chez lui – numéro de ses chambres – oui, ses -, numéros de chaque pièce…

-

_- Ecoute pet foireux… _

-

Il avait appelé toutes ses dépendances, toutes les propriétés à moins d'un jour de Paris – et ça faisait beaucoup, mais Quatre était consciencieux même en étant désespéré : il n'irait pas trop loin, il avait du travail.

Il s'était endormi avant de se décider à appeler Duo.

C'était bête, il aurait pu appeler avant, après tout il avait dit qu'il coucherait avec lui. Mais curieusement Trowa ne l'avait pas pris ou peut-être pas voulu le prendre au sérieux.

Il avait appelé le portable, dans le vent. Il avait appelé le salon, dans le vent aussi. Il avait appelé la chambre… et Quatre avait décroché.

Endormi. Alangui. Tranquille.

Lui il avait passé une nuit de merde et l'autre il dormait.

-

Le Space Casse-Couilles dormait, indifférent aux problèmes qu'il avait pu causer, sûrement dans un état post-coïtal provoqué par Duo.

Une petite partie de Trowa était quand même soulagée mais Quatre paierait très, très cher.

Il avait raccroché tout en froideur même si le « hmm Trowa » ensommeillé avait des effets corrosifs. Ça avait fait fondre tous les mots prêts à sortir mais fort heureusement ils avaient été enregistrés à maintes reprises sur divers répondeurs.

Quand Quatre écouterait ses messages il aurait les oreilles brûlées à vie.

-

- Mais quel con…

-

Trowa avait appelé Heero pour échanger leurs points de vue sur leur soirée respective.

Son ami avait l'air étonné que Quatre ait été chez Duo, dans sa chambre de surcroît, puisque Duo lui avait dit que « ce n'était pas lui » et qu'il ne mentait pas.

De toute façon il avait besoin de ses rapports pour une mission et il se rendrait directement chez lui en fin de soirée, lui avait-il dit.

Heero ajouta enfin qu'il lui en dirait plus ce weekend et Trowa lui répondit qu'il préfèrait avoir du neuf la semaine prochaine, qu'il ait le temps de se remettre de son brassage humain.

-

Trowa était déterminé à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Oh, oui.

Il décida de couper son téléphone.

Il décida de faire le vide, comme avant une représentation.

Il décida de se couper du monde extérieur, des parasites, de ce genre de choses.

Il s'endormit sans le moindre scrupules.

-

A tête reposée, sans éléments perturbateurs, le plus évident devenait enfin visible.

Comme la fine pluie que l'on sentait un peu tard quand on était un peu trop dans ses pensées.

Mais tôt ou tard on la sentait cette pluie.

A la fin de sa méditation endormie, Trowa décida de chercher les réponses de Quatre directement à la source.

Ses bureaux.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

* * *

**Appartement de Heero Yuy, lundi 3 août AC 295, 3h30**

-

Heero n'avait pas dormi, était à la perf de café et un barbe assombrissait son visage.

Pour lui il avait une mine de déterré mais n'importe quel être humain normal le trouverait absolument à tomber par terre, avec un air d'être pas trop réveillé, sorti du lit, en boxer noir sans chaussettes, muscles félins tellement là qu'on avait envie d'y toucher pour y croire, moue concentrée, yeux de chat plus en amande encore par la fatigue, cheveux en bataille.

Seule son haleine était inacceptable quel que soit le degré de sexytude qu'on pouvait lui accorder sur l'échelle de la sexytude.

L'ordinateur personnel de Duo ne comportait pas grand-chose, vu la taille des fichiers et Heero ne voulait pas trop rentrer dans sa vie privée, enfin, pas plus que nécessaire.

Il y avait un dossier avec des photos des collègues et des photos d'amis – d'eux cinq –

Il les regarda toutes et les vit grandir au fil des années.

Il se vit lui, avec un livre, une serviette, n'importe quoi pour cacher son visage au début.

Puis avec de la persévérance, il se vit quelques années plus tard avec la mine systématiquement renfrognée.

Puis il vit ce qui ressemblait fortement à un début de sourire pour les dernières. Il vit ses épaules détendues.

-

- On était si jeunes…

-

Il vit dix ans d'amitié.

Il vit les corps changer, s'allonger pour certain, s'épaissir, se muscler pour d'autres.

Il vit les visages quitter les rondeurs ou le côté anguleux de l'adolescence. Il vit Duo prendre son visage d'homme, un visage plus harmonieux.

Il vit la première barbe de Trowa et ses yeux rire à la main aux fesses assez spectaculaire que lui mettait Duo, un verre à la main.

Il vit des sourires qui n'atteignaient plus les yeux à certains moments, des mains sur l'épaule qui semblaient parfois hésitantes – tout pilote confondu même lui, il ne rappelait pas vraiment des circonstances -, les rides d'expressions de Quatre quand il regardait Trowa.

Il vit des éclats de rire qui étaient sincères.

Il vit Chang et Po heureux comme des papes.

Il vit le regard systématiquement coquin de Chang ces dernières années.

-

- Chang.

-

Un regard « je sais » ou peut-être interprétait-il. Chang avait toujours l'air de narguer.

Chang avait toujours l'air d'avoir une longueur d'avance.

Mais il semblait que c'était systématiquement quand c'était Duo qui shootait.

Il vit leur complicité naître et s'épanouir au fil des images.

Il vit rouge.

Chang les avait-il pris pour des imbéciles ?

Il lui avait donné tous les éléments après tout, avait la certitude que ce n'était pas Trowa et lui qui étaient visés.

Il avait dit qu'il ne se laisserait pas parasiter par Chang. La première fois il l'avait induit en erreur. Pas deux fois.

Il réduisit le dossier et se mit sur l'agenda personnel de Duo.

-

- Alors Maxwell, que caches-tu ?

-

Rien. Juste un numéro de téléphone et une mention « en parler à Quatre »

Duo ne notait ses rdv que s'ils étaient professionnels… et donc sur son ordinateur professionnel.

Retour à la case départ ?

Heero reprit du café et cligna des yeux.

En parler à Quatre.

Il avait besoin de dormir, il avait le premier indice depuis 48 heures, un numéro de téléphone et il allait passer à côté.

Il le nota et effectua des recherches.

Il trouva à quoi correspondait ce numéro. Des illuminés.

Il alla sur le site. Un programme de développement personnel. Une secte ?

Tout s'expliquerait ?

-

- Baka… dans quoi tu t'es fourré ?

-

Un gourou. Une femme à l'air inoffensif. Un danger, donc.

Il pirata le site, naturellement, voir s'il y avait le dossier des membres.

Il y trouva Timide 04 et Timide 02 (trop facile.... un piège ?), leur profil rapide, sans photo avec une invitation à remettre à jour leurs données, leur parcours. Rien de plus.

A partir des entrées du docteur il remonta directement jusqu'à son ordinateur personnel, voir s'il y avait des notes, des extraits de conversation, des comptes-rendus, quelque chose…

Et bingo.

C'était succin mais c'était là, le profil leur ressemblait.

Ce n'était pas possible.

C'était déjà une piste.

C'était tellement loufoque. Et pourtant c'était tellement Maxwell. Pas dans la timidité, mais dans le mode de pensée.

Mais Winner ? Un Winner pas dans son état normal ?

...

...

Non, c'était une coïncidence, il n'y avait aucune photo, ils n'auraient pas laissé de trace, n'en n'avaient pas laissé d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait qu'un pseudo.

Trop facile de faire le rapprochement (pour qui connaissait)

Mais alors pourquoi le numéro ? Et pourquoi en parler à Winner ? Une enquête ? Mais pourquoi sur son ordinateur personnel ?

Une enquête personnelle ? Avec infiltration ? Ca aurait pu. Mais Winner n'avait pas le temps de perdre du temps, et Maxwell encore moins.

Heero avait appris à ne pas croire aux coïncidences.

Il allait approfondir cette piste.

Il lui faudrait éventuellement du whisky dans son café.

Ou un mélange saké-wodka pour faire honneur à ses origines.

-

-

**Tzusuku !**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi Natsu ! Biz biz pokisants !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ vacances, revenez -_-!! ¤

**La suite ? Quand vous aurez lu ! Le Titre ? OS V, semaine 4, 2/3 : Péter un câble tu feras :p  
**


	8. OS V2 : Péter un câble tu feras

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : petite histoire de rien du tout qui donne le sourire ;)  
**

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Timidité quand tu nous tiens :)

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi, pour vos messages tous gentils. Je vous répondrais dans la foulée :)**

**Mici bis pas loggé ? **à Aliaxx**  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Natsu qui m'a poksé et que je contrepokes :)**

**Message pour Miss Shinigami : Merci ! Je viens de voir l'image, c'est excellent ;o)  
**

**Pareil confort de lecture powa : fiou la dernière partie est aussi longue que la précédente, je l'ai donc partagée en 3. J'attends vos commentaires pour poster la fin (après correction)  
**

* * *

**Timide mode d'emploi  
**

**-**

**OS V, semaine 4, 2/3 : Péter un câble tu feras  
**

**-  
**

**QG Preventers, côté bureau pseudo luxueux de Quatre Raberba Winner Paris, lundi 3 août AC 205, 10h30**

-

Quatre avait passé un weekend reposant avec Duo.

Ils avaient bien ri, avaient mis un point d'honneur à ne pas reparler de leur vie amoureuse pathétique.

Etant des hommes d'honneur malgré leur timidité incapacitante, ils avaient pris la décision d'aller jusqu'au bout du processus.

C'était la dernière ligne droite. Au point où ils en étaient tous les deux, ils pouvaient tout dire, tout faire, tout entendre. C'était le Survivor du sentiment. Quand vous avez fait face à l'une de vos plus grandes peurs, même si elle peut paraître complètement ridicules pour les autres, quand vous avez eu un parcours aussi chaotique que le leur, le reste vous vous en foutez mais quelque chose de bien.

Re-la-ti-vi-ser était la clé.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas la boule au ventre. Mais ce n'était plus pareil.

Il avait ouvert son portable et avait reçu un savoureux message de Trowa – oui encore un. Il avait découvert que Trowa avait été disons créatif pendant la nuit.

Loin de sa sobriété habituelle ou du laconique raccrochage au nez.

-

_Ecoute pet foireux, quand je t'aurais mis la main dessus tu prieras pour qu'on t'achève._

-

Hmm, des mots doux… il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait attraper un pet mais bon, passons. Quand on était en colère on n'était pas très rationnel, il serait totalement de mauvaise foi s'il lui jetait la pierre.

Même si Quatre ne comprenait pas pourquoi Trowa était dans un tel état. Certes il lui avait fait honte au resto, mais de là à saturer sa messagerie comme un vulgaire crétin ?

Ces deux jours à déstresser lui avaient fait un bien fou mine de rien, lui avaient permis de se poser, de se remettre au petit bouillon quand ces dernières semaines il avait été une cocotte-minute. Ça le rendait du coup plus zen avec le comportement excessif de Trowa. Ça avait rechargé ses batteries et diminué le capital « pourquoi je m'intéresse à ce couillon », au top du top le jeudi soir.

-

- Le pauvre. Comme l'a dit Elle, c'était peut-être sa manière à lui d'exprimer son inquiétude… Conne, certes. Mais bon.

-

Le secret de sa zénitude ?

Se vider la tête tout le weekend, paresser au lit en mangeant de la vraie bouffe – la junk food ça allait une soirée mais Duo avait besoin de se purifier après le stage tofu – le pauvre… -, en buvant de la vraie eau pour éliminer les mélanges euh hasardeux…

A défaut de faire du sport ils en avaient regardé – waterpolo, beach-volley, lutte moins de 90 kilos, rugby – all blacks vs Rose…, tout un programme où seme et uke étaient semblables-, football – même américain –

Hmm les échanges de maillot « au nom du sport… (EN CHAMBRE !!!) »

Oui c'était nettement plus érotique qu'un film X gay, rien de mieux qu'une manifestation d'amitié sportive, virile, sincère et quelque peu dénudée pleine de tension sexuelle refoulée.

Rien à voir avec un film aux scènes mécaniques avec des soi-disant canons épilés des sourcils à la route de montagne, aux collines aussi siliconées que leurs pecs.

Ils avaient enchaîné avec quelques films d'action si pathétiques qu'ils s'étaient endormis.

_Une odeur d'ylang-ylang. Des pas qui glissaient sur le sol. Une longue chevelure d'or noir nouée en queue de cheval._

_Des yeux, un sourire en coin, un corps, tout à tomber par terre. Un cerveau pointu, un puits de connaissance. Un emmerdeur né._

_Son équivalent masculin en asiatique, la vraie réussite en plus._

-

- Bonjour Winner.

- Salut Wu Fei, tu as l'air en forme. _(Tu es encore plus beau que d'habitude, pourquoi t'es hétéro…)_

- J'ai passé un excellent weekend. _(J'y ai eu droit et même un supplément)_

- Pourquoi j'ai envie de t'insulter ? _(Quiproquo qu'il ne sait pas qu'il a créé ? Un weekend de winner vs un weekend de loser ?)_

- Parce que j'ai fait ce que tu aurais aimé faire ?

- _(Connard) _**Bonne journée**, Wu Fei. _(Connard bis. Duo et moi on va te mettre une petite bombe dans ton bureau, tu verras ça décoiffe. Mais on t'aime, hein !)_

- Toi aussi, Winner.

-

Ça faisait mal quand même de voir Wu Fei tout de suite mais ça ne lui gâcherait pas son sentiment de weekend réussi malgré sa vie de couple, réduisant la communion avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis en deux soirées pyjama, la branlette en plus.

Mais bon, discrètement et chacun son tour aux commodités, le but n'étant pas de se sauter dessus… même si sincèrement, aucun des deux ne savait si, si l'un avait dit oui, si l'autre aurait dit non.

Ils n'étaient pas des filles. En général elles avaient du mal à détacher le sexe du reste, c'en était fatiguant.

Ils savaient que l'intimité se repérait même si on la cachait très bien, surtout auprès de regards scrutateurs, de gens qui défonçaient les portes pour entrer entre autres.

Si ça se savait, ils perdraient le peu de crédibilité qu'ils avaient sur la véracité de leurs sentiments.

-

- Tu parles. On s'est juste endormis comme des porcs.

-

Jamais ils ne sauraient s'ils auraient craqué ou non.

-

Riant comme un bossu et se retenant de bomber le torse en signe de défi, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau de privilégié : comme celui de Duo, c'est-à-dire sublimement moche mais plus grand et tout confort.

C'était agréable de revenir au bureau quand même.

Ce matin il s'était rendu chez les Preventers avant de passer à son entreprise ; il avait quelques dossiers à voir avec Une.

Une réunion, deux cafés, puis un déjeuner avec l'ambassadeur de Sank et…

-

- La barbe…

-

Bref un emploi du temps assez incroyable. Il parlerait à Trowa dans la semaine, si son emploi du temps de revenu de vacances le lui permettait.

Il essaierait de le séduire (…) en évitant un tabassage en règle et ce n'était pas avec des chocolats qu'il y arriverait.

Il eut à peine le temps de poser les fesses sur son fauteuil de cuir quand la porte s'ouvrit en trombe.

Ah il était beau le système de sécurité qui les obligeait à faire le ménage eux-mêmes ! Un comble ! Heureusement qu'il avait les Maganacs, d'ailleurs ça se voyait qu'ils étaient passé, son bureau avait été discrètement nettoyé.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à les remercier.

-

- Ou.. i ?

-

Il se retint de justesse d'émettre un long sifflement.

Il avait à sa porte des escarpins noirs, des jambes superbes, interminables, gainées dans ce qui ressemblait à des bas de soie transparents, un tailleur jupe noir court, coupe italienne, la veste ouverte sur un caraco de satin blanc.

Une pochette de cuir noir à boucle d'or, assortie à ses boucles d'oreille discrète.

Une gorge divinement sexy. Une bouche carmine tremblante, un teint légèrement voilé de poudre.

Un masque solaire noir, très star qui se croyait incognito.

Un élégant châle de satin assorti au caraco, recouvrait sa chevelure.

Minute.

_Des lèvres carmines, pleines. Tremblantes._

Il avait beau ne pas y voir grand-chose mais il était connaisseur en la matière.

Il avait un problème. Il avait ce que les hommes appelaient entre eux une SPC. Une Superbe Femme Contrariée. Elle était à son goût.

_Des lèvres carmines, pleines. Tremblantes._

Il reconnaissait ces lèvres.

Il se demanda à quand remontait sa dernière aventure hétérosexuelle.

Oh, pas si longtemps.

Il se demanda s'il avait été prudent.

Il ne s'en rappelait plus.

Et merde…

Un petit Winner de plus ?

-

- Bonjour Madame, que puis-je faire pour…

-

Elle ôta ses lunettes.

Elle descendit son châle.

Un chignon faussement négligé.

Des yeux superbes, en colère.

Des yeux verts d'eau.

Des cheveux roux.

Oh. Oui. Il était dans la merde…

-

- Pilonne ?

- …

- Pilaf ?

- Pilar.

-

Rectification. Ce n'était pas une superbe femme contrariée.

C'était une SFF : Superbe Femme en Furie.

Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

* * *

**QG des Preventers, proche du bureau de Trowa Barton, même moment**

-

Trowa revint au bureau en uniforme commando – boots, pantalon militaire et chemise, manquait le béret et on aurait pu l'appeler « Flint » ou GI Tro.

Il avait pris un peu de muscle à jouer les gentlemen monteurs de trapèze et donc le tout était un poil plus moulant.

Il avait un baluchon de survie sur l'épaule.

Il y avait quelques évanouissements sur le trajet et plusieurs jeunes femmes bouches ouvertes et langues qui pendaient qui pointaient du doigt le sol avec insistance, comme si elles lui disaient « au pied ». Mais bon, il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il passa rapidement le bureau de Quatre, fermé. Il avait réunion aujourd'hui. Il était en avance, comme à son habitude.

Reprenant sa marche vers son bureau, il pensa à ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les divers bureaux de Space Casse-Couilles, utilisant ses qualités d'infiltration pour imiter à la perfection les Maganacs.

A vrai dire il avait repéré et assommé le préposé au ménage de la semaine pour prendre sa place.

-

_- ???_

_- Coucou. PAF PAF PAF BAM BIM POUM BOUM BOUM POW_

_- Gnnneuuh ¤ évanouissement ¤_

_- Ahh ça fait du bien._

-

On ne retrouverait pas le pauvre Nadir dans une poubelle – très très tentant mais trop voyant, les autres ne perdraient rien pour attendre.

Non, définitivement pire que la poubelle, pour des hommes d'honneur : il était avachi sur un comptoir de bar à striptease, à moitié nu, devant lui deux mètres de téquila vide – son péché mignon, après enquête minutieuse, toujours connaître ses ennemis - à la main un verre à moitié renversé sur ses vêtements traditionnels.

Vu la misère qu'il lui avait mise – avec un réel plaisir - il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se rappelle de quoi que ce soit. Et on ne lui ferait que des remontrances (parfois un bon coup de pied au cul était plus agréable que 10 heures de sermon), le ménage ayant été fait à la perfection.

Il était content que cette fois-ci ce fut le tour d'un homme : la semaine dernière c'était la femme d'Abdul. Il aurait éventuellement eu plus de scrupules à la frapper quand même, même si elle était plus virile que lui.

-

- Dame Abdul a commis une erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter au minimum sa place.

-

Si le raid au QG français des Preventers n'avait rien donné, celui au siège parisien de la Winner Corp lui avait fait mettre la main sur de l'excellent narguilé et deux brouillons de lettre schizophréniques.

Aziza avait vidé la corbeille de papier dans une grande poubelle au lieu de placer le tout directement dans la broyeuse Winner prévue à cet effet.

-

- Mais mais mais ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ????

- Il fait monter la température… bordel je vais avoir une insolation…

- A l'intérieur ?!

-

Trowa eut un peu chaud alors il dit merde au protocole et ouvrit sa chemise mouchetée, révélant son débardeur noir assorti à ses boots.

Il y eut des respirations entrecoupées à ce moment-là.

Il atteignit son bureau lamentable nu et entreprit de voir quelles étaient les dernières nouvelles.

Quand il vit que sa pile des urgences résidait carrément sur son siège, il se fit le vœu de ne plus jamais partir en vacances.

Il soupira. Deux minutes qu'il était arrivé et la porte reçut trois petits coups.

Il n'était même pas assis – euh, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu à la base mais bon, pour la beauté du geste ?

Il soupira encore.

-

- Entrez.

-

La porte s'ouvrit sur un beau blond connu en uniforme, qui avait de tous petits yeux bleus et un sourire contrit.

Un agent qui avait la politesse – et la présence d'esprit – de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait pas assisté à ce qui avait ressemblé suspicieusement à une scène de ménage entre deux supérieurs hiérarchiques.

Trowa n'avait à aucun moment pensé que ça ressemblait à une scène de ménage. Il avait pensé à la honte, au grand n'importe quoi… mais pas à ça.

Cette pensée lui était venue en regardant la gêne de Medvedev, la gêne nue là, maintenant, tout de suite.

-

- Agent Medvedev ?

- J'ai besoin de votre signature, monsieur.

-

Protocole, protocole…

-

- Laisse-moi voir ça.

-

Trowa le rejoignit à mi chemin et signa le rapport.

Il le lui tendit.

L'agent répondit.

-

- Merci.

-

Trowa ajouta, pour le mettre à l'aise.

-

- Et félicitations au fait.

-

Un regard à droite, un regard à gauche…

C'est vrai : Medvedev était censé être un tombeur, à préserver les apparences.

Un peu… un peu comme Duo, au fait ?

-

- Ouais ouais. Enfin. Merci, monsieur.

-

Oh, oh… il avait l'air heureux.

Il avait la tête d'un mec qui avait eu une discussion avec sa copine. Le genre que le mec de Cathy a avec Cathy, contre son gré.

Le genre elle pleure et il ne comprend rien. Quand c'est sa sœur, il a envie de péter la gueule de son beauf'.

Mais bon, quand c'est un agent il est solidaire.

Trowa lui offrit son regard neutre avec un soupçon de « je comprends ce que tu vis »

Un salut viril.

Du coup Medvedev lui offrit un sourire à peu près sincère.

Trowa lui tendit la main pour qu'il la serre.

Medvedev avança le pied pour répondre au salut.

Un faux-mouvement.

Et là, c'est le drame.

* * *

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner, même moment.**

-

- Oh. Bonjour. Le bureau de l'Agent Medvedev…

- Je sais où se trouve son bureau !

-

Agressive !

-

- Dans ce cas allez-y.

- C'est à vous que je veux parler espèce de taré.

- Taré ?

- Oui ! Vous en voulez à mon homme ! Il vous aime !

- Hein ?

-

Quatre avait mal au crâne.

-

- Il vous veut ! Même au lit il parle de vous. Une vraie pipelette !

- Vous ne devez pas être douée en pipe.

-

Elle prit un air offusqué.

-

- Je ne couche pas le premier soir, monsieur. Je m'allonge à côté.

- Il parlerait peut-être moins de moi s'il avait eu un peu d'action…

- Il en a eu un peu mais… passons. Ça coupe la chique de se faire rabattre les oreilles avec l'Agent Winner. Et on parle des femmes ?

- A ce point ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment pas douée…

- Ou vraiment pas l'équipement qu'il faut ? Dans le lit il n'a parlé que de vous ! De vos états de service et celui d'un certain Maxwell, son modèle absolu. Encore un homme !

-

Massage de tempes.

-

- S'il admirait une femme vous penseriez qu'il y a têtard sous cailloux.

- Pas si la femme c'est moi !

- Et si c'est votre mère ?

- …

- … Où voulez-vous en venir, Pila ?

-

Elle fit les cent pas.

…

…

…

Heureusement qu'il y avait une moquette, privilège pourri mais apprécié.

-

- _Pétia_ a lâché ma main quand il vous a vu. Il a lâché ma main ! Et il a regardé votre entrejambe quand vous êtes parti. Et il a parlé de vous _après._

- Pili-pili. Il m'a regardé parce que j'ai fait un esclandre. Il a regardé mon entrejambe parce que j'avais du vin dessus.

- Et il avait soif, c'est ça ?

-

Elle l'avait mauvaise.

-

- Mais tous les roux sont débiles ici ou quoi ?

- Et hier soir il s'est endormi avec votre nom sur les lèvres.

-

Quatre secoua la tête.

-

- Définitivement pas douée.

- Au secours ! Vous l'avez rendu gay !!!!

-

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Elle sortit un coupe-papier de son mini sac à main et menaça Quatre avec.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

-

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- J'applique la charia sur vos couilles comme vous l'avez si bien suggéré. Vous croyez que j'ai pas compris que vous parliez si fort pour qu'on vous entende ? Pour que Piotr entende qu'il a ses chances avec vous ?

-

Quatre souffla.

-

- J'ai parlé fort parce que j'étais bourré et énervé. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que je m'adressais peut-être à la personne qui dinait avec moi ?

-

Elle fut catégorique.

-

- Non ! Parce que l'engueuler ne présenterait aucun intérêt, ce serait complément stupide de se fâcher avec l'objet de son affection. Par contre le voir avec une autre femme, déclarant sa flamme… salaud !

-

Elle a rêvé ou quoi ?

-

- Salope.

- HEY ! C'est moi la victime ! Malotru.

- Si j'étais malotru j'aurais dit « vieille salope »

- Il m'a dit que ma coiffure me vieillissait !

-

Elle pleura de plus belle.

-

- Allons, allons.

-

Le blond dégagea d'une pichenette le coupe-papier.

Puis il la prit dans ses bras et posa très naturellement les mains sur ses fesses.

Il était bisexuel et elle était craquante.

Bon, il ne posait pas ses paluches comme un barbare.

Non, juste le bout des doigts, incognito. Il pouvait un peu se faire plaisir aussi.

-

- Allons quoi ? Mon mec parle de mecs quand je suis au lit avec. Si c'est pas la misère du monde qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un malentendu.

- Je sais ce que je dis !

- C'est de la connerie. Et c'est quoi un mec qui en aime un autre mais qui sait tout lui dire sauf ça ?

-

Elle oublia sa misère 2 secondes, appréciant les bras de Quatre, quand même.

-

- Euh, il est gay l'autre mec ?

- Euh… éventuellement ouvert ?

- Ca veut dire « aucune idée » ?

-

Ah oui. Il ne s'était pas vraiment penché sur la question.

-

- Oui.

- Alors c'est un merdier.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit.

- C'est tout de même pas aussi humiliant que…

-

Il sécha les larmes de Pilar et plongea son regard bleu n° 258 « fais-moi confiance »

Il eut pitié de cette petite rouquine toute désemparée. Si ça devait merder pour lui, fallait bien que ça réussisse pour d'autres.

Hey ! Il pourrait être heureux par procuration ! Et si ça ne marchait pour personne ils pourraient se faire plaisir ensemble, pourquoi pas !

-

- Soyez rationnelle.

- Vous ne l'étiez pas la dernière fois !

- J'avais des raisons de ne pas l'être. Et je n'avais pas de témoins oculaires pour m'aider à y voir clair. Mais vous, si.

- … Vous aviez bu !

- Ca fait pas de moi un aveugle.

-

Regard n° 327 « Je suis le cœur de l'espace et ça marche pour tout le monde sauf pour moi »

-

- …

- Il vous aime, ça s'est vu. Si vous voulez qu'il ne parle pas de moi au lit, faîtes-le m'oublier, point.

-

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-

- Vous avez dit « si vous n'en voulez pas… »

- Mais, vous en voulez ?

- OUI !

- Alors le problème ne se pose pas. Il sait que vous êtes là ?

- Non… j'allais pas lui dire que j'allais vous couper les parties avec un coupe-papier…

-

Quatre n'y tint plus. Il éclata de rire.

-

- Allez vous prendre une boisson au distributeur. Je fais appeler Medvedev pour qu'il vous y rej…

-

Un énorme boum retentit.

Comme le bruit de corps tombé.

Ça semblait venir d'une petite distance… peut-être même le bureau de Trowa ?

Il s'était ptet fait mal ?

-

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir.

-

Quatre sortit rapidement, le cœur battant.

* * *

**Bureau de Trowa Barton, même moment.**

-

Lorsque Quatre rentra dans le bureau de Trowa il vit deux choses.

Medvedev à terre, allongé, les jambes écartées.

Trowa entre, comme s'ils avaient roulé par terre avant de stopper net.

Trowa débraillé. Trowa la mèche redevenue folle comme à son adolescence, et pas un brin plus policée.

Trowa et sa chemise ouverte, son débardeur remonté qui faisait voir et la naissance de ses fesses et l'intégralité de son tatouage en forme d'aigle.

Et des papiers partout. Partout.

Ah ça faisait pas deux ?

Rationnel.

Etre rationnel.

-

- Ah non. Ah non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non.

- Euh, Monsieur… si je vous dis que j'ai marché sur son lacet défait, vous me croirez ?

- Mais tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?

- Quatre.

- Non mais je rêve ! Je rêve ! C'est une blague ?

- Quatre.

-

Quatre lança à Trowa un regard noir.

Ils devaient se revoir en fin de semaine, détendus, rationnels, water under the bridge et tout le tralala.

Il devait essayer de le séduire. Lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

Et elle allait sortir.

-

- Ta gueule, Trowa. Non mais tu crois pas que tu te trompes de blond ? Et toi Medmescouilles ? C'est pas la bonne rouquine, là, celle-là elle est livrée avec le rouleau à pâtisserie. La tienne a un moule. Sers-t' en, bordel.

- Monsieur, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que vous croyez.

-

Encore le coup du lacet ? Mais y avait écrit « j'ai le Q.I d'une ampoule cramée » ou quoi ?

-

- Je ne crois rien et je t'emmerde. Par contre tu ne vas pas y croire quand je vais te mettre mon poing dans la gueule.

- Mais…

- Trowa tu te lèves ou je le fais moi-même, mais tes cheveux vont me rester dans la main.

-

Trowa se releva lentement, tâta son baluchon pour vérifier s'il était intact et tendit la main pour aider Medvedev à se relever…

Mais Quatre le prit de court. Pas touche.

Medvedev se retrouva avec une main broyée qui aurait pu le conduire à un arrêt de travail de mille ans s'il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs agents, l'un des plus résistants.

Oui, sa larme était restée à l'intérieur.

-

- Med'. Ta copine est venue pleurer dans mon bureau en croyant que tu étais gay et attiré par moi. Tu l'es ?

- Mais non !

- Gay ou attiré par moi ? Ou par l'Agent Barton ?

-

Sueurs froides.

-

- Si je dis non aux trois, je me fais pas virer ?

- Non.

- Alors non aux trois.

- Ok. Tu es bi ?

- Même pas !

-

Quatre soupira.

-

- Alors prends des congés et emmène Pilon en vacances à mes frais.

- Mais je peux pas…

- Oh, si crois-moi, tu peux. Et si Une fait chier, je la détruis.

-

Medvedev avait des sueurs froides.

Winner faisait peur.

-

- Euh… j'aurais un job en revenant ?

- Tu essayais de marcher sur mes plates-bandes ?

- Hein ? Mais en quoi… ? Non !

- Alors tu as un job. Et tu es l'un des meilleurs éléments. On est énervés ici mais on n'est pas stupides.

- Ok. Euh… merci, je crois ?

- De rien. Tu peux y aller. Elle est à la machine à café et elle t'attend. Et évite de parler de moi au lit, c'est flatteur mais c'est surtout con de ta part.

-

Puis il lui dit, professionnel quand même.

-

- Rompez !

- …

- Pas avec elle, crétin !

-

Medvedev ramassa tous ses papiers avant de partir, ventre à terre.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Quatre faisait toujours les gros yeux. Trowa fronça les sourcils.

-

- Non mais ça va pas, Quatre ?

- Change de disque, Trowa.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

-

Quatre haussa un sourcil.

-

- Dis plutôt « c'est qui ». Et c'est toi.

- … Moi ?

- Moi, pardon, toi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-

Quatre se frappa le front du plat de la main.

-

- Parce que tu ne comprends TOUJOURS pas ? Tu EXISTES. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bénédiction ou une malédiction m'enfin bref, je peux pas te tuer, non ?

- Non. Par contre moi je ne vais pas me gêner.

- Ah ouais ?

-

Trowa fit claquer ses articulations.

-

- A cause de ta murge j'ai été séquestré, secoué, insulté, bâillonné et balancé dans une poubelle à une heure de chez moi et sans transport par tes Maganacs. Tu as très exactement dix secondes pour m'empêcher de t'éliminer.

-

Pas tort.

Pas de Maganacs à proximité, Trowa aurait le temps de l'éliminer avant qu'ils n'interviennent.

Trowa avait l'air sérieux.

Sérieusement à bout.

Hm…

Etre rationnel.

-

- Bon, tu t'en es sorti vivant, de quoi tu te plains ?

- Mauvaise réponse, Quatre.

-

Trowa allait lui sauter dessus et ça allait être chaud, mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu.

Il était un peu trop fatigué pour riposter correctement.

Semaine de la vérité, la vraie, la nue.

-

- On en parlera après ma réunion avec Une mais euh… si je te dis « je t'aime » ça te retiendra ?

-

Au regard de Trowa, c'était pas sûr.

-

- Je m'en fous, tu serais pas le premier ami que je tue. Le dernier je lui ai piqué son nom alors les scrupules…

- Et si je te dis que je rêve de toi dans un lit…

- Avec Duo et Heero ? Mais il te les faut tous ?

-

Quatre claqua la langue.

-

- Non, Connard. J'ai pas invité Wu Fei.

- Il est hétéro.

- Il est BEAU. Et puis… homo hétéro… devant une pipe on est tous égaux, quoi. Quand t'as faim tu refuses pas des truffes exceptionnelles.

- Ca va, tu te prends pas pour rien…

-

Quatre décocha un tout petit sourire.

Un sourire à la Quatre quand il était gêné.

Un petit sourire tout timide.

-

- Je me sens tout petit devant toi, Crétin.

- Et pour cause. Tu es plus petit.

-

…

Le sourire timide, sincère et tout mignon ignoré royalement…

Comment voulez-vous séduire ça ?

Il regarda sa montre.

-

- Je vais à ma réunion. Tu me fatigues.

- Oui c'est ça. Bonne nuit, Quatre.

-

Quatre eut à peine le temps de dire ouf qu'il eut le souffle coupé.

Il tomba, groggy, dans les bras de Trowa.

Il sentait bon...

Il sentait Nadir ??

Avant de s'évanouir complètement il entendit.

-

- Au fait, tu n'as jamais eu réunion avec Une, aujourd'hui. J'ai imité sa voix quand tu as appelé pour confirmer.

- …

- Estime-toi heureux que tu sois trop dangereux pour que je songe à te lâcher dans une poubelle. On va… discuter toi et moi.

-

Puis le noir.

* * *

**Même moment, bureau de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell**

-

Lorsque Duo arriva au bureau le lundi il constata quatres choses :

- la colonne des véritables urgences n'existait plus, tous les dossiers étant par terre…

- en partie parce que Heero était assis sur un coin de son bureau, les bras croisés et le regard intense.

- et un air chiffonné et monstrueusement sexy, un pantalon-t-shirt noir type « commando » de Preventers enfilé à l'arrache, la petite barbe et tout ça.

- Il y avait une thermos de café à la Heero.

Mais bon, les dossiers étaient par terre et ça c'était inacceptable.

-

Duo alla hurler quand son binôme leva la main en guise de silence avant d'ajouter.

-

- Ferme la porte, Maxwell.

-

Duo haussa un sourcil narquois. Et veille à ne pas la claquer de rage ou les autres dossiers toucheront le sol.

-

- Hello to you too, Bastard.

- Verrouille. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit dérangés.

- Ouais je vais t'enfermer tout seul dans le bureau jusqu'à ce que tu ranges.

-

Heero faisait chier avec son esprit buté !

Duo allait repartir lorsqu'il entendit.

-

- 4 mots. « Timide. Mode. D'. Emploi. »

- …

- J'aimerais qu'on en parle, _Babe_.

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

-

La main de Duo se serra sur la poignée. Moment de vérité ?

La voix de Heero se fit plus froide encore.

Froide quand elle était habituellement neutre ou légèrement nuancée. En doux ou en moins doux. Un peu comme un blanc cassé par une autre couleur.

-

- Et si tu t'en vas, on en parlera dans le couloir, on en parlera au réfectoire, on en parlera aux toilettes, on en parlera dans le bureau de Une.

- …

- Où que tu sois, quel que soit l'auditoire, je m'en fous. A toi de voir.

-

Un courant glacé traversa la colonne de Duo.

Il referma la porte, la sueur froide glissant sur sa peau.

Il la verrouilla et posa le front…

Avant de se retourner, prêt pour la bataille.

Hurlant.

-

- NON MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ? TU CROIS QUE C'EST LA FETE AU VILLAGE ?

- …

- T'AS PRIS TON CUL POUR UNE CHAMOISINE OU QUOI, TU VEUX LUSTRER MON BUREAU, TU LE TROUVES PAS ASSEZ PROPRE ?

- …

- TU LEVES TON CUL DE LA ET TU RAMASSES MES MERDES ET APRES ON PEUT CAUSER ! C'EST CLAIR ?

- …

- Euh… s'il te plaît ?

-

Heero lui offrit son plus beau rictus.

-

- Fais comme chez toi et prends un café... «Timide 02».

-

-

**Tzusuku !**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi Natsu ! Biz biz pokisants !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ vacances, revenez -_-!! ¤

**La fin ? Quand vous aurez lu (après correction. J'essaierai de poster avant mon départ pour Lyon vendredi)  
**


	9. OS V3 : En total Freestyle tu seras

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : petite histoire de rien du tout qui donne le sourire ;)  
**

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Timidité quand tu nous tiens :)

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi, pour vos messages tous gentils. Je vous ai répondu.  
**

**Mici bis à celles et ceux qui n'étaient pas loggés ?****  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Natsu qui m'a poksé et que je contrepokes :)**

**Pareil confort de lecture powa : la fic est finie c'est la dernière partie. J'attends vos commentaires pour poster l'épilogue (après correction)  
**

* * *

**Timide mode d'emploi  
**

**-**

**OS V, semaine 4, 3/3 : En total freestyle tu seras  
**

**-  
**

**Toit, une heure plus tard****, lundi 3 août AC 205, 11h30**

-

- Hmm…

-

Quatre reprenait à peine conscience, titillé par une brise fraîche et la sensation d'avoir le soleil dans le dos.

-

- Où…

-

Ou plutôt sur les épaules.

Il était dehors ?

-

- Hmm… où suis-je… nu ? Attaché ? Oh ? Je suis dans un de mes rêves sado-maso avec Trowa… mais…

-

Il ressemblait à un petit enfant boudeur.

Ses yeux clairs à présent entrouverts étaient complètement troubles.

Il cligna des paupières une fois, deux fois, pour mieux appréhender son environnement.

Et son environnement immédiat c'était une entrejambe dans un pantalon militaire.

Il baissa les yeux jusqu'aux boots, remonta et resta un petit peu encore sur l'entrejambe moucheté avant de remonter le débardeur noir killer de neurones embrouillés à cause des muscles qu'il recouvrait et surtout pour ceux qu'il ne recouvrait pas pour s'arrêter à la plaque militaire et à la pomme d'Adam la plus sexy de la planète.

Allo neurones ?

Un visage racé, une bouche fine et pleine. Un regard vert. Des cheveux auburn.

C'était bien Trowa mais…

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

-

- Mais c'est moi sur la chaise ? D'habitude c'est le contraire. Et il a une boule dans la bouche, des pince-tétons électriques et une carotte à piles dans…

- Quatre.

-

Trowa secoua la tête, dépité.

Quatre tira la langue, parfaitement bien réveillé à présent, fusillant Trowa du regard.

-

- Oh ça va, si on ne peut pas faire de blague…

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de blaguer ?

- T'as l'air d'avoir envie de jouer…

- Tu n'as pas peur.

-

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-

- Et… ?

-

Le regard de Trowa se fit perçant.

-

- Tu devrais.

-

Quatre claqua sa langue contre son palais.

-

- Si tu pensais m'impressionner c'est raté.

- …

-

Et c'était vrai. Quatre était un ancien terroriste surentraîné et non endoctriné, donc difficilement impressionnable.

Son esprit était entraîné à reprendre ses esprits rapidement.

Seulement…

Seulement il avait beau bien regarder, il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux pour autant.

-

- Où sommes-nous ?

-

Trowa eut un petit rictus effrayant.

-

- Regarde mieux.

- Je ne vois que toi.

- Suis-je bête, je te bouche la vue.

-

Trowa se décala d'un pas, réajustant le baluchon qu'il avait sur l'épaule.

Quatre se concentra alors un peu plus sur les éléments qu'il avait.

Il voyait et sentait qu'il était dehors ; s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux ouverts, la chaise sur laquelle il était lui rappelait gentiment qu'elle laissait passer l'air ce qui était fâcheux quand on était nu et qu'il recommençait à faire frisquet.

Il regarda le sol : apparemment il était sur une plateforme.

Il regarda à gauche et à droite – il ne pouvait pas se retourner - et vit qu'il était très haut. Très, très haut.

Il vit au loin une enseigne beige avec des lettres à l'envers…

Il plissa les paupières et tenta de les déchiffrer.

Q…

Il était sur un toit. Sur…

Il écarquilla les yeux et essaya violemment de se détacher.

En vain, c'était solide. Trop solide. Nardin'.

-

- T'as pas fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Ca ?

- « Ca » ne me dit pas ce que j'ai fait.

-

Quatre inspira un grand coup.

-

- Tu m'as attaché à poil sur le toit de…

-

Trowa lui décocha un rictus glacial et sensuel.

-

- Oh ça ? Ca m'a paru une bonne idée sur le moment.

-

Le blond regarda son ravisseur comme s'il avait pété un vérin.

-

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

- Ca va très bien, pourquoi ?

-

Trowa faisait l'innocent mais ne l'était pas du tout.

Quatre résista à l'envie de trépigner car son kidnappeur n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

Mais vraiment, vraiment pas.

Il soupira. C'était le moment de dire les choses correctement. Il aurait intérêt à réussir parce que Trowa n'allait pas le louper. Et que les liens n'étaient pas des ficelles.

-

- Bon. Je suis désolé que tu te sois fais détruire par mes Maganacs. J'imagine à quel point ça a été humiliant pour toi et que tu penses avoir trouvé là un bon moyen pour te venger.

- Je m'en remettrai.

-

Quatre haussa un sourcil et fit mine de regarder ses liens, peu convaincu.

Dans une telle situation il faudrait être diplomate et un peu mentir, flatter l'ego, ce genre de choses… certainement pas écouter Elle et dire la vérité.

Sauf que le captif ne s'était pas mis dans une telle situation pour ne rien dire à la fin.

Ce qui ne signifiait pas que ça ne se ferait pas selon ses propres termes et s'il admettait que Trowa se venge à hauteur du préjudice – et encore c'était à débattre -, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il accepterait tout la bouche en cœur.

-

- Tu m'as harcelé de messages, Trowa, comme un gros ado dégoûté. Tu n'es donc pas crédible.

-

Trowa haussa les épaules.

-

- J'ai dit que je m'en remettrai. Pas que j'étais remis.

- Tu joues sur les mots !

- Et pas toi ?

-

Quatre fit un petit sourire et bifurqua.

Bifurquer n'était pas mentir hein ?

-

- Pourquoi je suis nu, Trowa ?

- Parce que tu es toujours armé jusqu'aux dents et que j'avais besoin de t'immobiliser pour obtenir des réponses.

- Hmph. C'est juste une excuse pour me peloter.

-

Trowa se remit face à Quatre pour lui balancer un skud.

-

- J'ai besoin d'une excuse ?

-

Ils y étaient.

Si Quatre était déterminé à dire la vérité et à avoir une discussion sérieuse, il ne voulait pas pour autant perdre la face plus qu'il ne l'avait perdu ces dernières semaines.

Appelez ça fierté masculine même à poil sur un toit. Appelez-le Quatre Raberba Winner.

-

- Peut-être.

-

Le regard de Trowa se fit ironique.

-

- Et voilà une réponse très précise de diplomate.

-

Mais-euh.

Répondre « oui » aurait été complètement faux, Trowa n'attendait que ça.

Répondre « non » aurait été aussi complètement faux, parce qu'on ne touchait pas les gens sans raison.

Il avait répondu ce qu'il fallait. Il avait le cœur qui cognait contre sa cage thoracique, le sang qui battait à ses tempes, sa tête qui bourdonnait.

Coincé ?

Quatre serra les dents.

-

- Bref on s'en fout, ça change rien au truc. Je suis à poil dans le froid…

- Il fait 25 degrés.

- Et il y a des courants d'air ! Je vais peler du bambou. Si t'avais des questions tu pouvais pas je sais pas… demander ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- …

-

Touché.

Trowa secoua la tête.

-

- C'est pourtant simple et tu l'as superbement illustré, Quatre.

- Quoi ?

- A chaque fois que je te pose une question, la réponse n'est jamais claire, même quand tu hurles.

-

Quatre protesta. Quand il hurlait certes ça pouvait manquer de cohérence mais les mots étaient clairs.

-

- C'est parfaitement clair ! C'est juste toi qui ne comprends pas.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis con.

-

Quatre renifla. Ah oui parfois…

-

- Tu es con.

- Tu as la langue bien pendue mais tu devrais apprendre à te taire.

- Je croyais que tu voulais des réponses, mets-toi en accord avec toi-même.

- La ferme.

-

Trowa fit un pas en avant, l'air menaçant.

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel et réessaya de se défaire de ses liens.

En vain.

-

- Les tortures sexuelles c'est has been depuis l'Iliade et l'Odyssée, t'as vraiment aucune imagination, Trowa. Mets-toi tout nu qu'on en finisse.

- Tu te crois irrésistible ou quoi ?

-

Non, s'il se croyait irrésistible il n'en serait pas là, le Quatre.

L'humour était un mécanisme d'autodéfense aussi.

La meilleure arme des timides. La plus meurtrière aussi.

Le blond décocha un sourire ironique avant de discourir.

-

- Sérieux, tu aurais pensé quoi à ma place ? Tu as l'air de tout sauf homophobe. La banane et les abricots sont de sortie prêts à être cueillis. Tu es entièrement habillé en mode commando et donc, beau comme un tank.

- …

- Il me semble évident que tu veux allier l'utile à l'agréable par le biais d'une petite aventure en plein air afin de faire rosir mes joues intimidées et mes petites fesses talquées. Ensuite nous ferons comme tous les hommes qui se respectent : nous n'en parleront pas mais nous agirons, les longues discussions étant réservées aux femmes.

-

Trowa s'autorisa un petit rire sardonique.

-

- Ben voyons. Tu étais donc une femme ces dernières semaines. Tu sais comme tu me l'as gentiment écrit dans ton mot.

-

Quatre fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait jamais écrit ça à Trowa, non ?

Ou plutôt… il n'avait jamais envoyé ça, non ? D'où ça sortait ?

-

- Si je l'étais alors toi aussi. T'as pas reconnu mes réactions ? J'ai pas reconnu les tiennes non plus.

-

Le regard de Trowa se fit un brin plus froid.

-

- Quatre, Quatre, Quatre. Je devrais te mettre un bâillon.

- ?

- Je ne t'en ai pas mis un pour te laisser une chance de t'expliquer…

- Drôle de manière de…

- … mais tu recommences à tourner en rond. Et ça ne va plus être possible, je ne suis pas un de tes collaborateurs.

- …

- Ma méthode. Mes conditions.

-

Trowa sortit quelque chose de son baluchon.

Quatre pâlit et tira presque désespérément sur ses cordes.

Un alliage de gundanium. Du matériel de chez lui, merde, merde, merde.

* * *

**Bureau de Heero Yuy et de Duo Maxwell, même moment.**

-

Duo était toujours contre la porte, face à Heero au léger sourire en coin.

Il avala sa salive, oubliant le café que son binôme lui avait proposé.

Le grand moment était arrivé, il allait falloir avouer déballer le cadeau.

Certes c'était beaucoup moins difficile qu'au départ… mais quand même.

Mais Super Heero avait la patience d'un pitbull.

-

- Alors Timide 02 ?

- Alors quoi, y a rien à dire, tu sais tout, non ?

- Je préfère te l'entendre dire toi-même…

-

Duo fronça les sourcils.

-

- Putain t'as un de ces egos, toi !

-

Heero rougit légèrement.

-

- Hn. (Hn)

- Hn ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Hn. (Hn)

-

Duo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-

- Hn hn ? (vraiment, Duo, bilingue yuyen)

- Hn. (Hn)

- Hn Hnnnnnnn (tu te fous de moi là)

-

Gros yeux.

Heero toussota.

-

- Hn.

-

- Hn ? (sérieux, tu te fous de moi ?)

- Hn hN.

- ? Je comprends pas, là.

- J'ai juste un chat dans la gorge.

-

Heero ouvrit la thermos et se servit un café qui vint chatouiller les narines de Duo.

-

- Ah… je me disais aussi.

- Au lieu de « te dire », dis-moi.

-

Heero but une gorgée et se lécha les lèvres.

Duo avait envie d'un bon café parfaitement bien servi.

Heero capta le regard involontairement fixe de l'Américain, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et dise :

-

- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu savais tout ?

- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. J'ai beau savoir des choses, je ne déduis pas avant d'avoir parlé à la personne concernée.

-

Duo haussa un sourcil. On n'allait pas la lui faire à l'envers.

-

- Mon cul, oui, tu confrontes les infos pour synthétiser.

- Hn.

- En gros tu sais rien, quoi. Tu prêches le faux pour savoir le vrai.

-

Duo savoura sa petite victoire : il voulait bien parler mais bon, pas avec un Heero en monsieur je sais tout qui sait rien ça le faisait moins.

On n'ouvrait pas son cœur comme une boîte de conserve.

Heero savoura son café, son attention – et ses lasers bleu de Prusse- reportés sur son mug, autorisant l'homme contre la porte à respirer – même si ce dernier ne l'admettrait jamais.

-

- Timide 02 et Timide 04 existent, tout comme le professeur Elle Areson. Tout comme son programme de développement personnel. Je ne prêche pas le faux pour savoir le vrai.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ce que tu sais alors ?

-

Duo était involontairement sur la défensive. Bordel pourquoi tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ?

-

- Parce que c'est moi qui pose les questions.

- Et ?

- Et que vu mon état de fatigue si je dois t'arracher les réponses je le ferais. Je te suggère donc de coopérer.

-

Mais Duo aimait bien jouer avec le feu.

-

- Vu ton état de fatigue tu me les arracherais comment les réponses ? Et pourquoi tu tiens autant que ça à savoir ? En quoi ça te regarde ?

-

Heero prit une autre gorgée de son café.

-

- A toi de me le dire puisque personne ne te trouve étrange sauf moi. C'est donc moi ton problème.

- …

-

Heero releva la tête et fixa.

Les rayons bleus explosèrent les pupilles indigo.

-

- Je te rends timide, 02 ?

- …

-

Ouuh… le regard de Heero est aussi brûlant que son café.

Duo se liquéfierait sur place s'il n'était pas si figé.

Il était dans la merde.

* * *

**Le toit, même moment**

**-**

_Trowa sortit quelque chose de son baluchon._

_Quatre pâlit et tira presque désespérément sur ses cordes._

_Un alliage de gundanium. Du matériel de chez lui, merde, merde, merde._

-

- J'ai des problèmes de mémoire… mais il y a bien une chose dont je me rappelle, Quatre.

- Trowa…

- Une chose que tu ne supportes pas.

- …

- Les chatouilles

-

Quatre força et força et força mais garda – et garderait - la tête haute.

-

- Me mettre à poil pour me faire des chatouilles. Et pourquoi pas des gratouilles sur le ventre que je puisse miauler ?

-

Trowa prit un air sadique en glissant la plume sur le cou.

Quatre frissonna, entrouvrit les lèvres mais seul de l'air en sortit.

Le kidnappeur murmura contre son oreille.

-

- Miaou.

- …

-

Quatre se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Trowa poursuivit, implacable.

-

- Dans toutes tes conneries de ces dernières semaines tu as dit une chose intéressante.

- Trop aimable, trou du cul.

-

Trowa fit glisser la plume sur le ventre.

Quatre pleura silencieusement de rire, murmurant un « te le ferai payer ».

-

- Ces derniers temps j'ai été baladé au gré de tes frustrations et tu l'as dit toi-même, quand tu es frustré on ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis.

- J'ai pas dit ça !

- Tu as dit que tu avais du mal à te faire comprendre et c'est vrai puisque je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

- T'es ptet con, tu sais ? Oh pardon je suis soumis au stress là, je ne pense pas ce que je dis.

-

Quatre n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

-

- Je n'ai pas compris. Tu peux répéter.

-

Trowa fit vicieusement glisser la plume jusqu'à l'entrejambe.

Quatre contracta ses abdominaux.

-

- …

- T'es ptet pas clair ?

-

Quatre serra les dents très fort.

Il souffla par le nez, expédiant une crotte au passage.

Ce fut grâce à ses réflexes hors-pair que Trowa l'évita.

-

- Il y a des limites à l'hypocrisie, Trowa.

Trowa rapprocha ses lèvres du cou de Quatre, de sorte que son souffle caresse le creux à chaque syllabe.

C'était de la triche.

-

- Les insultes et la colère me rendent particulièrement sourds et aveugles. Etre dans mon élément, en revanche rend mes oreilles et mes yeux plus attentifs.

-

Quatre grogna.

-

- Je sais que t'aimes le trapèze et l'air libre tout ça. Mais tu pouvais pas faire ça autre part que sur le toit d'un immeuble – de surcroît où je bosse…

-

Trowa l'interrompit d'un claquement de langue.

Puis il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, avant de les tirer légèrement mais fermement en arrière, pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

è

- … cul à l'air ?

- Et toi, tu ne pouvais pas t'exprimer autrement qu'en gueulant ?

- …

-

Puis un mot.

Un seul mot.

Et des cheveux tirés, un regard vert un peu plus ancré.

-

- Parle.

-

Le vert était on ne peut plus clair.

Ce « parle » ce n'était ni pour ne rien dire, ni pour s'insulter, ni pour s'énerver.

Fini de jouer… même si Quatre ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait.

-

- …

-

Quatre commença à se tortiller.

Représailles.

Trowa continua à maintenir la tête de Quatre légèrement en arrière. De l'autre main il glissa la plume entre les pectoraux.

Chair de poule et gloussements entrecoupés garantis.

Quatre avait décidé, programmé de parler ! Mais pas sous la torture, merde. Pas comme ça !

Torture sexuelle oui ! Torture comme ça non !

-

- Arrête tu vas te faire mal.

-

Une plume sur l'estomac.

Un premier cri.

-

- T'es dégueulasse !

- Rappel des faits : j'ai supporté tes humeurs de merde. J'ai été kidnappé et jeté dans une poubelle.

- Et on va en parler 107 ans ?

- Quatre.

-

Murmure contre un soupir.

Quatre ne ferma pas les yeux, non.

Il regarda l'amo- la _mort_ en face.

Fini de jouer.

-

- Tu as raison, je digresse. Et tu as raison en partie dans ce que tu disais tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas clair.

- Alléluia.

- Ou plutôt, ça fait des années que je ne suis pas clair, Trowa. Pas clair avec toi.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-

Les yeux de Quatre étaient des serres. Rien ne les arracheraient à leur point d'attache.

-

- Je veux dire que j'avais peur d'être clair. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi franc que ces derniers jours.

-

Trowa secoua la tête.

-

- Tu délires complètement.

-

Quatre éclata d'un rire joyeux.

Trowa se prit son souffle et son charme dévastateur de plein fouet, comme un sort jeté.

Mais il ne relâchait toujours pas sa chevelure.

Trowa voulait qu'il parle sérieusement. Et Quatre allait parler.

-

- Oui mais la faute à qui ? Mais je suis sincère. Je te l'ai dit avant que tu ne m'assommes comme le salaud que tu es. Je me sens tout petit devant toi, Trowa.

-

Trowa leva les yeux au ciel

-

- C'est ridicule? Je ne t'ai jamais jugé, Quatre. Je n'ai pas à le faire…

-

Quatre rit doucement.

-

- Bien sûr que si, là, tu as à le faire. Tu es le premier concerné.

- …

- Tout à l'heure quand j'ai gueulé comme un putois pour la énième fois. Tout à l'heure je t'ai dit « je t'aime », Trowa.

-

Voilà, c'était sorti les yeux dans les yeux.

Quatre aurait eu le cœur dans les chaussettes s'il n'avait pas été à poil.

Trowa cligna des yeux, la plume momentanément oubliée. Il y avait au moins une justice.

-

- Non, tu as dit « si »…

-

Quatre claqua sa langue contre son palais. Encore.

-

- C'est on ne peut plus clair, Trowa. Et si tu me dis que tu ne comprends toujours pas je te casse la gueule.

-

Les pupilles de Trowa se rétrécirent.

-

- Je t'ai attaché.

-

Comprendre « Ne sous-estime pas tes liens. »

Un sourire de plus en plus sensuel.

Même au plus fort de la panique Quatre n'avait jamais eu l'air d'un lièvre pris entre les phares d'une voiture.

Ou alors un lièvre avec des canines.

-

- Tu m'as _attaché_, oui.

-

Comprendre : « tout est de ta faute »

Trowa eut l'air sceptique.

-

- J'ai loupé un épisode. Je vois pas en quoi m'aimer pourrait me mettre dans une telle merde.

- C'est pourtant très simple, tu verras tu comprendras vite. Je t'aime.

-

Le ton était à la fois très doux et complètement goguenard.

Quatre était à poil dehors et s'était employé tant bien que mal à se mettre à nu.

Alors là… rien à foutre, quoi.

Trowa se racla la gorge.

-

- Oui merci j'ai compris la phrase, c'est le reste qui m'échappe.

- C'est normal, tout t'échappe de toute façon.

- Explique. Tout.

-

Encore une couche ?

Mais si.

-

- Donc je t'aime et je ne savais pas comment te le dire ni comment tu réagirais à ça donc ça m'a bouffé. Et quand ça me bouffe, je bouffe. Et donc quelque part t'en as pris un peu plein la gueule. Mais moi aussi.

- ... trop aimable.

-

Quatre ne releva même pas.

-

- Donc suite à un stress assez poussé j'ai demandé conseil et un ventre sur pattes m'a dit qu'il fallait se montrer sans faux-semblant pour être compris, ce qui a donné une franchise quelque peu excessive.

-

La folie meurtrière prit le pas sur l'incompréhension dans le regard vert.

-

- C'est une blague… un ventre sur pattes ? Franchise excessive ? C'est à cause de Duo que tu me fais chier à ce point ??? I run I hide mais il me les casse ??

-

Quatre ne se laissa pas distraire.

-

- Duo n'y est pour rien le pauvre. C'est un amour.

- Qui… ?

- On s'en fout !

-

Cri du cœur.

-

- …

- Donc je disais. Elle…

- Une femme. Sally ?

- … a pas tort au moins sur un truc : quand on a passé des semaines dans du n'importe quoi absolu et à gueuler comme une hystérique – et oui, une - dire qu'on est amoureux d'un de ses meilleurs amis c'est tout à coup pas le bout du monde.

- Ah non, pas Sally.

-

Trowa était du genre buté.

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « on s'en fout ? »

- …

-

Le sourire de Quatre se fit un peu plus tendre.

Trowa tira doucement les cheveux en représailles.

-

- Donc voilà. Tu me plais prodigieusement depuis des années et tu me fais chier tout aussi prodigieusement. J'en suis à un stade où si je te plais, c'est bien et si non, je m'en contrefous. Mais je veux bien qu'on reste potes parce que tu me manquerais… SALAUD !!!!

-

Trowa se rappela qu'il avait une arme de destruction massive dans la main.

Il s'en servit puissamment sur les abdos.

Quatre repartit dans un fou rire à cause de la plume.

-

- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu fais plus chier qu'une femme avec des règles éternelles.

- Eh ben c'est comme ça. Passe quatre semaines à devoir être vraiment franc avec un con qui comprend rien et tu seras comme moi.

- Ca…

-

Quatre le stoppa net.

-

- Et va pas me dire que ça sort de nulle part mon truc, tu t'es regardé dans une glace dernièrement ?

- …

-

Bon. Là il avait l'air fatigué quand même.

-

- Tu es sexy, tu as un Q.I et pas juste la première lettre. Tu es adorable. Tu m'envoies chier ! Tu es mon ami. Tu es toi.

- …

-

Le regard de Quatre était insoutenable de douceur.

Et en même temps tellement sexy…

Quatre flirtait avec sa bouche, s'arrangeant pour que son souffle caresse ses lèvres à chaque parole.

Mais Trowa, si près fut-il était trop loin pour un baiser.

-

- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je te connais… et ça me fait chier ce temps, parce que ça handicape, parce que ça enferme. Parce que plus on attend, plus on se dit que ça fait « trop longtemps qu'on se connaît » et on passe à côté. Et j'avais peur de passer à côté de toi, tu sais ? Comme tu passes à côté de moi depuis le début. Je me rappelle t'avoir dit clairement que j'étais attiré depuis mon adolescence et tu n'as pas compris que je parlais de toi.

-

C'était censé être un grand moment. Un moment de prise de conscience. Un pure moment culminant.

Un summum de tension.

Un pipi dans son froc… sans froc.

Un tilt ?

Trowa écarquilla les yeux.

-

- Les lettres de schizo, les appels de maso, l'hystérie au resto, tes hommes qui me kidnappent… tout ça c'est parce que tu m'aimes ?

- Et la lumière fut !

-

C'était comme la conception de la discussion en bonne intelligence avec Quatre à poil sur un toit.

Pour Trowa c'était un chien de sa chienne.

Pour Quatre c'était surréaliste. Tout dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait.

Du point de vue de Trowa…

-

- Tu peux me détester pendant les 100 prochaines années s'il te plaît ?

-

Quatre tiqua.

C'était comme ça, Trowa l'aimait d'amitié et la lui conserverait malgré le faux-pas.

Rideau.

Super.

Mais bon c'était mieux que rien. Quand il serait moins fatigué il pleurerait sur son sort.

-

- Je peux carrément t'oublier si tu veux. D'ailleurs c'est une excellente idée.

- Non.

-

Quatre perdit patience, tout avait été dit, non ?

Ils n'allaient pas en plus débattre des bienfaits de l'amitié, la petite main sur l'épaule « je serais toujours là pour toi, laissons le lait redescendre », blablabla ? Quand il voulait son cœur et son pénis ?

Toute cette prise de tête pour une conversation de 10 minutes c'était largement suffisant.

Ils étaient toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

-

- Non, quoi. Tu as ce que tu veux, Tro ? J'ai été pénible, je m'en excuse et je suis fatigué. Tu as eu ta petite vengeance et c'était à la fois drôle et réussi. Je ne t'embêterai plus. Fin de l'histoire. Maintenant détache-moi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies.

-

Eh ben on ne pouvait pas avoir toujours ce qu'on voulait dans la vie, Quatre en savait quelque chose.

-

- Ah, moi je veux t'oublier. Dans mon programme de vérité il était prévu que je t'invite sans détour. Je t'invite donc très officiellement à me lâcher.

- …

-

Trowa n'avait pas l'air de vouloir.

-

- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Tu viens de me dire que tu voulais que je te déteste.

- Détester ce n'est pas oublier.

- Et cogiter finit par me saturer, tu as vu ce que ça a donné. Et j'en ai vraiment marre.

-

Trowa lui décocha un sourire scalpel.

A couper le souffle.

-

- J'ai pas fouillé tes bureaux et me suis pas mis à dos tes Maganacs pour que tu m'oublies.

- Tu. As. Fait. Quoi ?

-

Le regard de Quatre se fit pour la première fois ouvertement menaçant.

Et Trowa, qui avait un instinct de survie, savait qu'à ce moment précis il fallait bifurquer. Vite.

-

- Tu me balances que tu m'aimes puis tu me jettes alors qu'on n'a jamais été ensemble ?

- Aussi simple que ça. Tu as été fouillé mon bureau ? C'est le moment de répondre non.

-

Quatre ne lâchait pas l'affaire alors Trowa reprit la plume.

Les rires lui feraient oublier temporairement qu'il comptait éliminer l'homme qu'il aimait de la surface de la Terre.

-

- Aussi simple que ça ? Mais t'es vraiment un connard, tu sais.

- Je sais et tu t'en remettras, Trowa, parce qu'on est de vrais amis.

- …

- De toute façon qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous ! Tu ne m'aimes pas.

-

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

-

- Je n'ai pas aimé ton attitude, c'est sûr.

- Je l'aime pas non plus si ça peut soigner ton ego blessé.

- En fait tu devrais la fermer, ça t'évite d'être insupportable.

-

Le faire taire, quelle excellente idée.

-

- Oui je devrais me taire et éviter d'écrire. En fait faudrait que je sois hypocrite. Oui mais tu vois, y a que mon mec qui peut avoir une influence sur mon comportement. Le reste va se faire voir.

-

Les pupilles de Trowa s'étrécirent et un petit rictus vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

-

- Quatre ?

- Hmm ?

- Ta gueule.

- Non.

-

Il allait se gêner.

Trowa agita sadiquement la plume sur un mamelon. Pour communiquer il fallait adapter son langage. Trowa parlait le Quatre en colère.

-

- Ta gueule, Quatre.

- Non.

- Ta gueule.

-

Entre deux souffles coupés, souffles recueillis sur les lèvres du ravisseur.

Sans baiser.

-

- Si tu comptes sur ça pour me faire taire t'es mal barré.

- Je t'aime, Quatre.

- …

-

Trowa parlait le Quatre décrypté.

Et il obtenait le silence.

-

- Ah, tu vois quand tu veux.

-

Quatre tira sur ses liens à s'en mordre la peau.

Il en oublia de rire malgré la plume.

-

- Je t'interdis de me dire 'tu m'aimes' pour me dire 'ta gueule' !

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas ce que tu as fait toi ? Entre « ta gueule », « connard » et j'en passe…

- Fumier de lapin nain !

-

Quatre fusillait quand il était frustré.

-

- Nain ? Allons mon cœur, comme tu y vas.

- Face de pet de moustique !

-

Quatre fustigeait quand il était affolé.

-

- C'est petit, mon harissa.

- Fils de chacal châtré.

-

Trowa lui lança un regard de biais assez dubitatif.

-

- …

- Châtré euh… après. Enfin tu comprends.

- Oui mon loukoum.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule.

- C'est ce que je fais.

-

Silence.

Un ange passa.

Ou plutôt, vraisemblablement un courant d'air sur une entrejambe doucement velue.

-

- C'est pas drôle de se moquer de ça.

- Je me fous de ta gueule, pas de ce que tu ressens.

- Ah.

- B.

- C'est...

- Débile.

- Et…

- Ferme-la, Winner.

-

Ferme-la et imprime ce qui vient d'être dit.

C'était vraiment, vraiment…

-

- …

- …

- Bon.

- Bon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-

Très bonne question, Quatre, merci de l'avoir posée.

La plume s'aventura sur le nombril.

-

- Quatre ?

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « je t'aime, Quatre » ?

-

Quatre avait envie de hurler. Voilà ce qui clochait.

-

- Mais je sais que tu m'aimes ! Tu ne supporterais pas tout ça sinon. Et je ne supporterais pas ta connerie si je ne t'aimais pas. Mais on s'aime pas pareil. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Quatre.

- Hmm ?

-

Trowa avait relâché ses cheveux pour mieux les caresser.

-

- J'ai essentiellement pété un câble parce que…

- Je te réveillais, je sais.

- Ca aussi et tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. Tu as juste oublié.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu restes un connard. Je t'ai dit clairement que je voulais entendre une voix amie.

-

Trowa joua de la plume sur les côtes.

Un petit souffle contre les lèvres était bien agréable.

-

- J'étais pas en état d'être amical. Tu sais comment se passent mes vacances avec Cathy. On a été aussi égoïste l'un que l'autre alors fous-moi la paix.

- … c'est de bonne guerre.

-

Trowa ouvrit un peu plus la bouche en même temps que ses pensées.

-

- J'ai pensé que tu avais un très mauvais timing. Puis j'ai pensé que j'avais une petite chance tout ça pour que Wu Fei me foute le doute et que les quiproquos s'en mêlent, s'emmêlent… et bref j'ai cru que tu m'avais appelé pour raconter tes déboires avec un ami commun.

- Non mais Trowa ? A quel moment tu m'as vu t'appeler à pas d'heure pour te raconter la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ? Sérieusement, j'ai que ça à foutre ?

- Tu avais que ça à foutre que de te rendre à des réunions pour Timides Anonymes avec Duo ?

-

Ah les triangulations de signal avec Heero… - ou plutôt l'ajustement des informations et des neurones – ça faisait un bien fou.

Malgré ses rougeurs et rondeurs exposées, Quatre devint livide.

-

- …

- A quel moment t'es-tu jamais comporté avec moi comme tu l'as fait ces derniers temps ?

-

Ah, pas con.

Quatre se reprit. Dire la vérité ne signifiait pas parler de tout mais bon.

-

- Oh, ça va, hein !

- J'ai cru avoir une chance avec toi – oui on se réveille toujours trop tard, c'est classique. Wu Fei a brisé le mythe et du coup j'ai vu orange avant de voir rouge. Puis noir.

- T'étais taureau dans une autre vie ?

-

Wu Fei n'était pas stupide. Ca ressemblait à un gros piège et Trowa y avait foncé tête baissée.

A moins que l'on accorde plus de crédit à Wu Fei qu'il n'en avait vraiment.

De voir que Trowa avait été neuneu lui aussi… c'était aussi navrant que rassurant. Pathétiquement mignon. Même si lui, Quatre Raberba Winner était à poil.

-

- Etre bourrin peut avoir du bon, Winner.

- …

-

Au sens propre ?

Hmm…

-

- Bref c'est classique. Un inconnu ça fait chier mais on peut faire avec. Un ami ça devient une complication et une frustration supplémentaire et surtout, un supplément de scrupules dont je n'ai strictement jamais fait preuve. Quand je veux, je me sers. Ça m'a fait chier aussi alors voilà.

-

Quatre écarquilla les yeux.

-

- On est les mêmes à différents degrés ?

-

Et la lumière fut ?

Trowa sourit.

-

- On dirait bien.

- AU SECOURS ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! J'ai pas besoin de moi en double.

- Je ne suis pas toi. Le monde ne survivrait pas à un second Quatre Raberba Winner.

- T'as pas tort. J'ai du mal à me survivre.

-

Trowa éclata de rire. C'était discret mais c'était là.

-

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais attiré par moi, tu sais.

- Hein ? Mais ça se voit !

- Pour toi. Ça s'est vu ces dernières semaines, enfin, quand on y réfléchit cinq minutes sans se faire parasiter par Wu Fei, tes hurlements, Medvedev, les quiproquos Duo, etc…

- Oui bon, tu t'es isolé sur une ile déserte pour comprendre ?

- A peu près. J'ai coupé mon téléphone et réfléchis.

- Mouais.

- On a été aussi voyants l'un que l'autre, Quatre. C'est pour ça que ni toi ni moi n'avons rien vu.

-

Le ton de Quatre se fit très gêné.

-

- Toi aussi t'es timide ?

- Moi ? Non. Je ne suis juste pas suicidaire.

- Je suis bi !

- Tu es Quatre Raberba Winner. Il vaut mieux ne pas se louper avec toi. Oh non, il ne faut pas se louper. Il faut tout prévoir à la seconde près.

-

Trowa rapprocha sa bouche de celle de Quatre.

OH ENFIN !

Il s'approcha de quelques millimètres… avant de remonter et de poser les lèvres sur son front.

Puis il se redressa.

Le blond renifla.

-

- J'adore la tendresse mais là tu vois, à poil et la banane pelée, attaché et tout et tout… je pense que tu peux viser la bouche et même mettre la langue en guest star.

- Après.

- Après quoi ?

-

Puis Quatre eut un éclair de compréhension et de malice.

Trowa venait de sortir de son baluchon une mini faux thermique.

-

- Ah, tu vas enfin me détacher ? Que notre premier baiser soit romantique ? Que je puisse te serrer contre mon corps viril ?

-

Trowa sourit et glissa la plume dans les cheveux de Quatre.

-

- Et là j'ai l'air con. Merci.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour en avoir l'air.

- Je proteste. Avant le look de Mohican du pauvre, j'étais un bondage man sexy. Tu viens de tuer mon effet.

- …

-

Trowa ne répondit pas et activa la faux, sectionnant discrètement les liens qui retenaient Quatre à la chaise.

Puis il désactiva la faux, la rangea et, avant que le blond ne songe à se relever, posa les deux mains sur sa nuque. Il la massa du bout des doigts…

Quatre ferma les yeux sous la caresse et s'humecta les lèvres.

-

- … En tous cas tu me fais toujours de l'effet, Trowa.

-

… avant que ses mains ne migrent vers les épaules de Quatre.

Des mains fermes.

-

Quatre rouvrit les yeux précipitamment….

Mais Trowa ne le regardait plus.

En fait, Trowa regardait derrière lui.

Danger.

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-

Trowa ne répondit pas à sa question.

-

- Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, Quatre.

-

Le ton était très professionnel.

Petit sourire en coin.

Un courant glacé traversa la colonne vertébrale de Quatre.

Le blond se leva.

Ou plutôt il essaya.

Plus rien ne le retenait à la chaise… mais il restait toujours attaché.

-

- Trowa tu ne vas pas faire ça.

-

Trowa haussa les épaules.

-

- Je vais me gêner. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, non ?

- Mais tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais !

-

Une vraie douceur passa dans le regard vert.

-

- Oui. Et qui aime bien….

- Trowaaa….

- Châtie-bien. Bon voyage.

-

Trowa poussa Quatre du toit.

Il eut la magnanimité de retenir la chaise, des fois que quelqu'un se ferait assommer.

-

- CoNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-

La chute fut incroyablement lente pour Quatre.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir mal à la stouquette.

* * *

**Bureau de Piotr Medvedev, même moment.**

-

- Oh, Pilar….

- Oh, Pétia…

- Oh....

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-

Clignement des yeux.

Ce fut si furtif.

-

- Oh… Quatre ?

- … Oh… non…

* * *

**Bureau de Wu Fei Chang, même moment.**

-

Un sage releva la tête de ses papiers.

-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

- La lune s'est levée plus tôt que d'habitude. Gare à la marée.

* * *

**Bureau de Heero et Duo, même moment.**

-

- Alors, Maxwell…

- Je…

-

Heero pensait avoir donné le coup de grâce mais quelque chose détourna l'attention de Duo.

-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-

Duo n'y prêta plus aucune attention.

-

- Oh putain je dois être fatigué. J'ai cru voir passer le cul de Quatre devant ma fenêtre et si c'est ça il va s'écraser comme un crapaud.

- … Parce que tu le reconnaîtrais ??

- Ben euh c'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà vu…

- Ne change pas de sujet.

- Mais on parlait pas ! Tu parlais !

- …

-

Duo se gratta le menton.

-

- Quelqu'un aurait balancé Quatre du toit des Preventers ? Tu crois que c'est possible ?

-

Duo traversa la pièce et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Rien.

Heero se leva du bureau, posa son café et la referma aussi sec.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent les fesses de Quatre repasser devant leur bureau, ni un autre sauteur le rejoindre.

Rien ne marchait avec Duo, bordel. Ni les biscottos, ni la grosse voix, ni la mise au pilori, que dalle.

-

- Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris. Je n'ai pas cracké ton ordinateur pour entendre que le cul nu de Quatre joue les métronomes à l'extérieur du QG. J'en à rien foutre.

- Ha-ha ! T'es jaloux de Quatre, hein ?

- Ca se voit, non ?

-

Ah oui, merde il niait pas.

Ça a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est évident quand on y pense.

Et même quand on y pense pas.

N'empêche… défoncer les portes pour une mission… questionner à tout va… même si Heero était une vraie commère et qu'il croyait que c'était un secret, c'était quand même gros, même pour lui.

-

- Euh… et pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu étais jaloux de Quatre ?

- Parce qu'avant je n'avais pas de raison d'être jaloux. Et donc je ne l'étais pas.

-

Ah… pas con.

-

- Ah…

- Alors… c'est qui qui t'a poussé à utiliser un coach personnel ? Dans ton dossier il y avait écrit que c'était un collègue de travail… alors c'est qui ?

-

Duo hurla.

-

- MAIS C'EST QUE T'AS VRAIMENT CRACKE MON ORDI ????NON MAIS T'ES GONFHMM…

-

Heero plaqua un Duo surpris contre la vitre refermée.

-

- J'ai cracké ton ordinateur. Tu as cracké mon cœur. Alors c'est de bonne guerre.

- J'ai cracké ton cœur mon cul ? JE SUIS TIMIDE JE N'AI RIEN FAIT DU TOUT ET TU ES UNE TAUPE AVEC DES CHEVEUX.

- Tu es toi.

- Il a fallu le coaching et les quiproquos de la misère pour que tu me voies.

- Faux. Mais il a fallu tout ça pour que je te regarde. Il a fallu un raid informatique pour que je comprenne puisque tu ne dis rien même quand on te met au pied du mur.

- Je t'intéressais avant ?

- Oui. Mais je ne savais pas _comment._

-

Pirater pour la bonne cause…

Duo secoua la tête.

-

- C'est pas une excuse, pénétrer dans mes affaires personnelles c'est pas…

- Et mon cœur, c'est pas personnel, peut-être ?

- Wha…

-

Duo venait de tilter sur ce qui venait de se dire.

Il devint rouge.

Vert.

Embarrassé.

-

- What the fuck?

-

Heero émit son fameux rictus.

-

- Bonne idée. Mais pas au bureau.

-

Duo leva les yeux au plafond. Heero n'avait jamais été du genre timide, juste réservé et calme.

Duo le reconnaissait sans vraiment le connaître mais bon, ça faisait partie du jeu.

Merci Elle ?

Hmph. C'était pas censé se passer comme ça. C'était censé être soit romantique, soit tragi-romantique... un oui ou un non mais là !!! Làà !!!

Il lui passerait un coup de fil et elle verrait ce qu'elle verrait. Qu'elle assure le service après-vente.

Ça se la racontait trop, là, depuis deux minutes, même si c'était une boutade, même si Heero était bien trop sérieux pour faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait compromettre les piles.

A côté de ça son petit cœur et son cerveau avaient quitté le navire après l'aveu de la jalousie de Quatre.

-

- Doucement petit slip. C'est pas parce que je t'aime que tu dois t'y croire.

-

Heero sourit franchement en se collant ma foi… amoureusement contre Duo.

-

- Eh bien tu vois ce n'était pas si dur.

-

Duo sourit en humant son souffle au café.

Il murmura.

-

- Parle pour toi.

-

Heero se rapprocha et... Duo résista.

-

- J'ai dit qu'on parlerait si tu rangeais le bordel que tu as foutu et tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors pas de baiser avant...

- Hn.

-

Heero lui lapa les lèvres… avant de les happer.

Heero avait toujours eu une mémoire sélective avec Duo : ne prendre que ce qui était intéressant, le reste serait traité plus tard.

Et ça, ça n'avait pas changé.

Bon, Heero était très fatigué et donc beaucoup plus spontané.

Bon, Heero ne s'était pas attendu à embrasser Duo, ni à avoir les fesses de Winner qui se baladaient tel un pendule devant sa fenêtre...

Ce qui était très bon dans un baiser c'était qu'on pouvait fermer les yeux et laisser la langue s'exprimer sans qu'elle ne fasse de mal.

Histoires sans paroles mais tout en frissons et en gémissements.

Parfois ça avait du bon les complications.

* * *

**Toit du QG… ou plutôt à ****200 mètres**** du sol, les pieds suspendus par un élastique.**

-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD.

-

Le saut à l'élastique était censé être une expérience vivifiante.

Le saut à l'élastique quand on ne sait pas qu'on en a c'est pissifiant. Oui oui ça donne envie de faire pipi.

Quatre se retrouvait tête en bas à faire le pendule au début assez violemment et à avoir hurlé à n'avoir plus de voix, puis au fur et à mesure il s'était balancé un peu moins.

Quatre émit un rire nerveux.

Il allait le tuer de ses propres mains.

-

- Je vais l'émasculer avec les dents et je vais les faire préparer par Rachid. D'ailleurs où sont mes Maganacs quand j'ai besoin d'eux ?

-

Quatre en était à calculer à la seconde près à quel moment il cesserait de se balancer quand un YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU retentissant le déconcentra, que le corps appartenant à cette voix le rejoignit, que des bras l'enlacèrent pour le stabiliser.

Ou tout du moins pour se balancer ensemble.

C'était tout de même plus agréable.

Un éclat de rire léger lui chatouilla les oreilles. Trowa était vraiment un enfant du cirque.

-

- Je t'ai eu.

-

Pour la énième fois Quatre leva les yeux au ciel.

La tête en bas ça faisait bizarre.

-

- Tu me le paieras.

- Hmph. Tu sais les vengeances, c'est sans fin.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

-

Mais Trowa était sous adrénaline et il était heureux alors il coupa sans le moindre scrupule la parole à Quatre avec sa bouche chaude.

-

- Et puis tu m'embrasses comme ça toi ?

-

Trowa ne répondit pas et l'embrassa la tête à l'envers, encore.

Ça représentait exactement son état émotionnel.

-

- Tro…

- Hmmm…..

-

Trowa venait de lui mettre une langue ma fois sympathique.

-

- Trowa… le cochon pendu c'est…

- Hmm cochon…

-

Trowa l'embrassa profondément en lui palpant les fesses.

Quatre se fit plaisir : il lui suçota allègrement le muscle lingual.

Ça ravivait sévèrement l'un de ses organes devenu un peu fripé par la chute.

D'abord épanoui par l'adré, puis lamentablement fané. Pendouillant au gré du vent.

Mais il fallait redevenir rationnel.

-

- Maintenant on fait comment pour remonter, cré…

- Hmmm…

-

Et encore.

-

- tin ? Tu sais c'est pas en m'embrassant que je vais oublier !

- Je veux surtout pas que tu oublies que tu m'aimes. Ou que je t'aime.

-

Hmm dis comme ça…

La chair était faible. Faible.

-

- …

- Et pour ce qui est de remonter… j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

- Oh oui je le sens bien…

-

Quatre, frustré sexuellement, oui.

Frustré dans son petit cœur aussi. Mais c'était fini maintenant, grâce à une explication virile.

Trowa lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-

- Ca aussi. Mais je pensais plus au matériel de pointe fourni par Winner Equipements.

-

Quatre cligna des yeux.

-

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Quatre était quelque peu saucissonné, donc Trowa ne pouvait pas lui faire toucher ses harnais.

Et ils étaient un peu tête en bas donc il ne pouvait pas le voir.

-

- Que je vais remonter automatiquement.

-

Quatre soupira de soulagement.

-

- Ah. Il me suffira de m'accrocher à toi.

- Tu es attaché.

- Ah oui, merde. Alors tu me tiendras comme maintenant.

- Non, toi tu restes ici une demi-heure.

-

Quatre rit nerveusement.

-

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-

Trowa pinça une fesse musclée avant de répondre, alors que Quatre esquivait pour la première fois ses lèvres.

-

- Non, tu es déjà resté une demi-heure dehors. Ne te reste plus qu'une demi-heure, comme ça ça te fera une heure dans une position embarrassante. Comme moi il m'a fallu une heure pour rentrer chez moi après qu'on m'ait lâché dans la poubelle.

- TROWA !

-

« Trowa » haussa les épaules.

-

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'étais ni nu, ni présent ? Mais est-ce que les Maganacs se sont soucié qu'il y ait du monde ou non dans cette ruelle ?

- Trowa. Je suis un personnage public on peut me photographier et…

- Le QG n'a pas le droit de l'être il y a un brouillage satellitaire et j'ai désactivé les caméras officielles sur ce versant de la base.

- Q… QG ? On n'est pas au siège français de la Winner Corp ?

- Non. Mais je comprends que tu aies confondu, ce sont tes plans qui ont construit les deux bâtisses.

- Tu veux dire que mes hommes peuvent me voir ? Que Une peut me voir ??

- Oui. Comme on a pu me voir dans la poubelle. Très peu de chance vu l'angle. Mais c'est possible, oui.

- On peut… trouver mes fesses nues sur G-Google Map !

- On essaie de m'amadouer ? Ca ne marchera pas.

- Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça, Trowa… tout nu…

-

Trowa déclara, pragmatique.

-

- Dans certaines circonstances on propose aux timides d'imaginer les gens nus avant un discours. Là tu es juste nu et tu apprends que la véritable nudité n'est pas physique et donc tu relativises. C'est une belle leçon de courage, d'humilité et de confiance…

- que tu m'imposes !

- Oui. Si tu étais venu me voir directement je t'aurais définitivement guéri de ta timidité. Mais non, tu as préféré voir un gourou. Assume.

- ...

-

Trowa vola un baiser à Quatre avant de murmurer.

-

- N'oublie pas que tu m'aimes. A toute'

-

Et il remonta le sourire aux lèvres, plantant un Quatre hurlant un « je te tuerai !!!! » alors que son départ avait fait balancer un peu plus son élastique.

Puis l'héritier se ravisa.

S'il hurlait trop fort il attirerait l'attention…

Dès qu'il sortirait de là il écharperait Trowa qui l'aimait... oh il était en colère. En colère et heureux comme jamais. Mine de rien ça valait bien d'être un peu nu.

Il appellerait néanmoins Elle pour bien lui faire comprendre les limites de sa méthode... même si en fin de compte ça avait marché.

Il espérait que les choses s'étaient à peu près bien déroulées pour Duo.

-

Lorsque Trowa remonta sur le toit, il trouva un joli comité d'accueil : les Maganacs.

Il se déharnacha et rangea tout son fourbi dans son baluchon, sans faire attention à son auditoire.

Puis il dit.

-

- Quatre, comme vous avez pu le constater, va bien et son image nue ne sera diffusée ni conservée nulle part.

-

Sauf sur sa mini caméra bien sûr.

Il poursuivit.

-

- Merci de contrôler cette partie du QG en attendant que la surveillance se remette sur le mode normal, soit dans 35 minutes.

-

Les rouflaquettes de Rachid – habillé en tenue traditionnelle comme ses 39 hommes - étaient prêtes à exploser.

Trowa sourit de toutes ses dents.

-

- Et pas de blague, hein. Sinon j'explique à votre maître de quelle manière j'ai pu m'introduire dans son bureau. Et je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans vous, ce qui fait techniquement des Maganacs mes complices et des invités de choix sur la liste très personnelle de Quatre Raberba Winner des personnes à émasculer.

- Et si on t'élimine ?

-

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

-

- C'est possible. Mais ça inciterait encore plus Quatre à comprendre par tous les moyens ce qu'il s'est passé. Et vous savez comment il peut être quand il ne comprend pas. Cœur de l'espace, tout ça.

- …

-

Oh oui ils savaient. Et ils savaient tous combien il pouvait être méthodique et sadique quand il était contrarié.

-

- Alors que si je suis en vie je peux allègrement détourner son attention. Un peu d'amour et un petit coup dans les chaussettes ça entretient tout sauf la mémoire, le cerveau n'est pas assez irrigué pour ça.

- …

-

Trowa regarda sa montre.

-

- C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du boulot quand même, c'est fini les vacances. Je reviens dans 30 minutes.

-

Il tapota l'épaule d'un Rachid raide comme un piquet.

-

- …

- Et au cas où vous ne seriez pas convaincus… vous bougez un orteil et Quatre est directement téléguidé dans le bureau de Une. Quand Quatre saura que les Maganacs au complet étaient là et qu'ils n'ont pas bronché…

- …

- On s'est compris. A tout à l'heure les gars.

-

Trowa repartit en sifflotant, le sentiment du travail accompli. Certes il ne perdrait rien pour attendre mais... ça valait le coup.

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi Natsu ! Biz biz pokisants et courage aux States !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ malade mais c pas la grippe A H1 N1 :p (ah les rhumes simples existent encore ??? On nous aurait menti :p ¤

**L'épilogue ? Quand vous aurez lu (après correction !)  
**


End file.
